A Heroic Avenger
by Nergal-D
Summary: The Weakest Servant in existence, nothing more than garbage be it a Holy Grail War or any sort of fight. Yet upon gaining a new Master after a hero of justice stopped his corruption and sent to another realm, things just might change. In a land full of Gods and mortals alongside his new Master, maybe Angra can do something with his life. Hero? Villain? Avenger? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Pain._

_Burning pain._

_Horrific pain._

_Mental pain._

_Poisonous pain._

_Drowning pain._

_Shattering pain._

_Stabbing pain._

_Aching pain._

_Spiritual pain._

_Insane pain._

_Electric pain._

_Skinning pain._

_Hunger pain._

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! __**Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**_

…_..That was all he had ever known, since the day he had been chosen as the scapegoat._

_Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil._

_By the people who feared this Zoroastrianism Persion God, they thought of a solution so crazy that it just might work._

_It didn't._

_What they did was nothing more but get an unlucky louse, a man cruelty chosen at random, and then picked as the "source of all evil in the world" by an unnamed village and was tortured and sacrificed in the ensuing rituals. Rituals that lasted until decades passed by, and by then only the hate remained. Both his body, mind, and soul had been tainted to the very level of humanities own sins placed upon him. _

_And it didn't even end despite dying._

_Apparently for some unknown reason, despite literally being just an ordinary dude who was tortured, his death caused his village to feel relieved. Thus making him qualified as a Heroic Spirit somehow, _despite _the damn fact he wasn't good at all. Let aside a heroic figure for children's fairy tales._

_Yet ignoring the absurdity of it all, he had indeed been chosen and qualified as a heroic Spirit._

_A weak one of course._

"_Avenger! Attack!" He still remembered it._

_The day when it all changed. His first summoning, his first time in this so called Holy Grail War. To be used as a pawn by some assholes who wanted to win this wish granting thing. With reluctance he entered battle. Facing his first opponent. _

_He died on the fourth day of the war._

_Even though he's a Servant, even though he's a 'Hero', he was still nothing more but the same villager who did nothing but get tortured. Unlike _real _heroes he had no true legend. No epic battle with monsters, a journey to the west, slaying dragons, being a child prodigy, or any of that crap._

_Just some no name loser who lost his own identity who was just tortured until he died of old age. _

_Nothing more than that._

_As such, he was what one can call weak even among the absurdly powerful Servants. Compared to every single one of them, he lacked what made them special. Lacked what made them strong. Lacked the thing that would make him a true hero._

_No name, no power, just an empty void of nothingness with the only emotion he usually felt being hate and nothing more. As such it only made sense that he would have no true power against other Servants, even those that aren't as powerful as certain others. Regardless, he lost and would be sent back into the Throne of Heroes and be there until he was called upon again._

_At least that should have happened._

_Yet instead of returning back to the Throne, something else happened. Something that reacted to the very 'wishes' the people at the village placed upon him, causing a change. A transformation. One that lasted for a long time, and caused him to evolve into something that would truly make him become 'All The World's Evil'._

_His power had been increased._

_His threat arisen._

_Servants falling to his shadows._

_The power to make even the purest of wishes twist and bend into something of a nightmare._

_However he lost his sense of self further. His mind vanishing away as he fell into a slumber of utter darkness unable to feel awakened. Only reacting when he felt he could be 'born' and be the very thing the people wished for. A monster, a true demon, one that would end all life on earth. Yet he didn't care. So long as he was reborn and destroyed the world, so be it._

_Of course despite his newfound power, he was still beaten._

_While mostly asleep, every now and then he would 'awaken' for just the tiniest of moments and see things. Things that made him mad._

_First by that cold hearted man who overthrew his deal and used his will and ability to have that Saber kill him off._

_Then by his the very same man's son, who allowed that girl he possessed to regain what was left of her feelings for him and disconnected from him, then destroying the Holy Grail._

_That was how he was defeated, and unlike the first time, there was no third chance after. That was how he would die. Simple as that. Just returning to the Throne and once more wait to be re-summoned by some other person and possibly repeat this procedure again._

…

…_._

…

…

…

…

…

_Like hell he will go back._

'_No! Not yet! Not YET!' After all these years of being trapped in the Holy Grail and being left as a senseless being with barely any sentience waiting for birth, the current destruction of the Holy Grail allowed him to regain his wit. His sentience. And whatever sanity he had left. Though in this situation, sanity may just have its advantage._

_With whatever intelligence he regained, the former villager who had been branded the name Angra Mainyu tried to figure out what to do. To think of a way to escape the pain of just being trapped in the Throne for who knows how long._

_He just got freed! No way he wanted to end just like that. But how can he escape? This situation was looking hopeless. That brat having caused the container that held the power of the Grail to collapse upon itself._

_But thanks to their efforts, unlike the Fourth War no disaster will happen with the contents spilling recklessly. Or at the least not enough to cause another disaster like before. However he didn't need a disaster, just something to allow him to escape. A miracle of sorts to just escape!_

'_Or…' The Avenger Class Servant slowly realized. 'A wish.'_

_The power of the Grail is still here-even if it is vanishing rapidly. However if he made a wish, then it should work in theory before the power vanishes away alongside him. Of course how could he say anything if he couldn't even talk, unable to even breath really._

_Servant or not, even he needed air to breath then speak._

_However, it would seem that luck was by his side this day. As it would seem the contents of the Holy Grail could 'sense' his intentions, his desire. His desire to leave and be somewhere else. To be freed._

_So it did what he wanted._

_In a flash of light, the being that corrupted the Grail, caused untold death, and distorted the very essence of people's wishes was gone._

_Only to end up in more pain._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

* * *

Thi wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

All her life she had never been appreciated, acknowledged. Praised.

Instead all she got was the stress of doing a job that she never felt fit her purpose. Her father gone, work piling up, Lev busy to help her. It was becoming so much, and she never felt appreciated for it.

"But maybe that can change." Her name is Olga Marie Animusphere, the daughter of the director of Chaldea that monitors the future of mankind and member of the prestigious Animusphere family of magi.

Having white long hair with a ahoge and golden eyes, a professional black dress with yellow borders and black stockings and boots on her. She is eleven years old, and is currently in the Summoning Room in hopes to prove herself a Master. Already a few other Servants have been called upon, though two of them went missing with that wacko Miss 'I'm Beautiful' woman(?) still here. She found it strange how someone from a few centuries can just magically understand how to work high tech that didn't even exist in that woman(?)'s time.

Whatever. Ignoring her she had her own role to play. To prove herself amazing and get the recognition she always wanted. And what better way to do so by summoning a Servant. A being that is a copy of a legendary figure from before, and granted massive powers thanks to the Holy Grail.

'_If I do this, then maybe I can finally make a name for myself.' _What with her mother always drinking and her father never having any time for her, maybe she could get _someone _to pay attention to her after this. The only friend she had was Lev who seemed to be the only person that cared for her. Yet he was busy with his own work and didn't blame him.

Good thing she saw that Roman fellow using this a while ago. While she didn't remember _everything _on the process, the memory she had should be enough along with the reference books she snuck for herself that should be enough.

"Now to call upon them." The young girl smiled with her eyes shining as she pushed a few buttons. It was late at night and she only had one chance as after this her father would shut it down for a while. The machine's control panel lit up and the summoning circle up ahead began to hum. With a smile she then pushed the start button and from it the Summoning Process came to life.

The room was soon enveloped in a soft blue light and she could see the device doing as she should. Oh, what would she get, _who_ would she get? Karma, Gilgamesh, the famed King Arthur, or maybe someone just as incredible. There were so many Servants from the Age of Gods to even the most recent of history of about a century ago.

Unknown to her however is that Olga had made a critical mistake.

While she did indeed get the Summoning Device to work, the machine known as FATE (Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System) had a reason for being shut down. Maintenance having noticed a few glitches that messed with the 'summonings' which brought forth the Servant, and would possibly cause a small but dangerous distortion when used. This was going to be fixed later, however with Olga having accidently brought the machine to life, the glitch became active.

Bzzz-zzz-Bzzz!

"Huh?' Actively now causing a dangerous effect to occur in the system, errors soon popping up on the screen which made Olga panicked. Quickly realizing something was wrong, the young girl tried her best to instantly shut the machine down in hopes to stop whatever was happening. However it is too late.

The red lights began appearing, an alarm becoming active. Olga now covering her ears at the noise.

"No, no, noo!" She shouted as she then became terrified of what would happen to her if the security found out about this. She could get in trouble, a lot of it. A good chance her father might even disown her, and while she'd like to say he would never she knew he never really saw her as much. Having never once congratulated her on anything.

"I-I-I have to fix this!" She declared. She tried pushing more buttons in a desperate attempt to stop this, noticing the machine that brought forth Servants was dangerously glowing red. Her eyes moved left and right, breath becoming tense, sweat slowly coming out of her skin. She's never been in a situation like this before.

The red light from FATE expanded more, covering her.

"..go…!"

"N-...de!...Che-...t!"

Oh no! She could hear voices, and footsteps. She should have ran when she had the chance. Before she could decide on what choice to make, she then saw something.

It.

Like a horror film, a distorted limb covered in black and red actually _came out _from the Summoning Device. It grabbed on to the floor, and ever slowly tried to come out.

"G..gu…" Olga didn't know what to do. To terrified and unable to think properly. All she knew was that she messed up, and that whatever she did was about to have consequences. Unless...Unless she could fix it.

Without thinking Olga ran up to where the hand was grabbing on to the ground, and tried to kick it away. Stomping on it in hopes to get rid of it. One would think this was stupid, yet it was actually working. The hand looking like it was unable to hold on and was slipping. This caused Olga to smile, thinking she was doing something right.

Unfortunately in her haste she accidently looked down in the distorted portal. There where she saw the figure that was inside.

"!" The being inside was twisted and had an empty silhouette that showed nothing at all. They 'glitched' as if they were part of some bad video game, yet managed to look menacing even more. Even worse, its eyes opened to reveal dark red eyes that looked as if they were peering into her very soul.

Olga froze in terror, and that terror became her own undoing. Because the being inside saw this as a chance and grabbed her foot in an attempt to escape. However it couldn't control that strength and instead caused Olga to slip instead.

"Gahhhhh!" Then like that, she fell and the portal closed shut.

By the time security arrived, they would find nothing but smoking metal.

"..up...Wa-...! Up-" Again with the voices. One minute he felt himself vanish, the next he felt a hell ton of pain. Oh well, nothing he wasn't used to. At least he was finally freed...But where?

"U...Ge…..-p!" Uh, what was with that annoying sound. Slowly the first Avenger opened his eyes, seeing a blur of colors and a wave of figures moving around. His eyes slowly adjusting from all this and becoming focused. There he then saw a girl holding onto him with white hair and golden eyes shouting something at him, pointing.

"Err...He slowly sat up, rubbing his head becoming annoyed. "What is it?" He then asked.

"Get up and run!" The girl then shouted followed by a roar.

Turning his head round, Angra then looked and saw a huge Minitour as big as a small car coming right at him.

Shit.

* * *

"Gah!" Screaming while cursing his luck is a young boy with white hair and ruby red eyes. Currently praying to every God such as his own and even the ones that rejected him for help. Why?

"UOOAAAARRRR!" Because he's being chased by a giant brown skinned monster with horns and a face of fury. Otherwise known as the Minotaur. The body of a man and head of a bull, a fearsome monster that shouldn't even be on this level.

'_Why in Goddess's name am I facing that!' _This boy had hoped to have an adventure here in Orario, the City of Adventurers. A place where every race of any age gathered and tested their luck in the epicenter of the world, The Dungeon. A place where monsters spawned endlessly and could only be stopped by those of great power like the heroes of old age.

But thanks to the Gods and those of the Spirits alongside the 'Blessings' the Gods gave, things were okay. The monsters that came from the Dungeon sealed away, and while they had to be culled it also granted the opportunity for those who had big enough dreams to face them.

All one had to do was join a Familia and they'd receive the Falna that allowed them to face such challenges. However, even with this power one still had to be careful. Something that the young boy and adventurer Bell Cranel is now learning the hard way.

"UROOAAAA!" The very hard way.

"Aieeee!" What should he do? What should he do? What should he _do!?_

He won't be able to escape a powerful monster like that forever. While Bell is confident in his speed, a monster like that will bound to catch up. Fight it? He may as well just kill himself to save it the trouble.

Which won't be for long to, as suddenly Bell found himself at a dead end. No other exits out of there except for one. "URAAA!" Though that one may as well be an even dead-er end.

The great bull beast b;locking his way, a visciouse yet sadistic smile on its features. The beast more than ready to get its massive hands on his that happened, he'll either be ripped in two, or eaten alive. Neither choices were pleasing to the eye.

'_This is it!' _Bell horribly thought as he had his back against the wall. The shadow of his soon-to-be killer getting closer and closer. The stomps indicating his ever impending doom. Still, despite the fact he was about to die, Bell at least decided to die while standing. He has his own pride after all.

The only regret he had was one thing.

'_Goddess-Sama…'_A flash of a small but joyful figure came into his head.

"URAAA!" Shutting his eyes, Bell could only hope his end will be swift and as painless as possible. Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth ready to meet his maker.

"Man another of these freaks. Yeesh. Just what I need." A tear of flesh could then be heard with a roar from the monster before it soon stopped.A wet splat following next with Bell feeling a lot of viscorouse sticky liquid land on him. "Taking care of a brat and this crap!"

"I-I'm not a brat Servant!" A female voice sounded before then sounding disgusted.. "A-and also, did you _have _to make that monster so...bloody?"

"Oh can it kid. You should have seen worse, right?" The male voice said annoyed. "I know I have."

Hearing this conversation, and the fact the roar had stopped, Bell willed himself to open his eyes.

"Gu-graaa!" Then threw up at the sight of the body of the Minitour, which had been completely ripped apart revealing the innards, guts, organs, with half its face carved out. Yes Bell has seen stuff like this before, but only shallow cuts or a loss limb, nothing like this.

Then suddenly the body disappeared to ashes, dropping a stone.

"Woah. Didn't see that coming." The man the girl called Servant said. Using his shadow hand to grab the stone and observing it. Bell, after wiping his mouth, then gazed at this Servant person. Only for his eyes to widen when instead of a person, all he saw was some living shadow with eyes, almost like a monster. Yet this...person(?) could talk, and his body being utterly empty. Was this some kind of skill being used? A gift granted by one leveling up? It had to be, otherwise this person couldn't have stopped the minitour. As for the person, it is a girl who has white hair, golden eyes, a dress of some sorts and boots. A noble's daughter?

Now, apparently these two-or the shadow man in this case have saved Bell. For that he was grateful. However…

"Oh, a kid." The male then saw him, then looked down at a set of reverse grip blades, then looked at Bell again. After throwing the stone to the girl, he then said, "Should I kill him?"

"Da-da-da-" Bell suddenly went as the guy kept looking at him, the blades he held still dripping with wet blood. Suddenly the person took a step forward. The running, the disgusting sight, and now this. That was all Bell's mind could handle. "Daaaaahhhhh!" Then like the wind, he ran off quickly, not wanting to be attacked and having had enough adventuring for one day.

Leaving behind the Avenger Class Servant Angra Mainyu and the heir of the Animusphere family Olga Marie Animusphere behind. "H-hey!" The young girl then called out to the fleeing Bell leaving them in his dust quickly putting the stone away.. "Don't leave us here." She then heard growls from afar. "Don't leave _me _here!"

"Ouch." Avenger chuckled at the girls disbelief. "Don't be mean. I did save you after all."

"Save me!" Olga then turned and faced Avenger angrily. "You! You were the one that got me _in _this mess in the first place!" She didn't recognize him then, but now she does. He's the same being she saw in the portal. In other words, the one that dragged her into whatever the hell this place is. "Not to mention showed me that disgusting scenery!" Thanks to certain training, she is capable of seeing stuff like this as a heir like her needed to so she could continue doing her job in the future. However, gross things were gross. And that Servant's way of doing so still made her nauseas..

"Hey, hey. Not my fault. I didn't know." I mean, one minute he was vanishing from the Grail, then the next thing he knew he was feeling the pain of being ripped apart from all directions in some weird place. So what if he's accustomed to pain. Pain is still pain, and it wasn't as if he was in his right mind when he grabbed the girl.

"In any case," Angra then looked around to wherever they were. "Guess we're in the Underworld or something. You don't see monsters like that everyday. Heck, maybe where in some labyrinth." Angra chuckled.

"Sh-shut it!" Olga shouted at him while waving her arms. "Because of you we're now stuck in this nightmare pit. Uh!" She then stomped her foot down. "I try summoning a Servant yet instead I end up here. What will my dad say?"

"Not much since I doubt he knows where here." Angra said before he started to walk off. "Either way, see ya." He then began walking off.

"H-hey!" Olga then began following after him. "You can't just leave me here!"

"How come?" Angra looked over his shoulder.

"B-because you're my Servant!" She tried saying.

"Oh right, that." Thinking on it he was getting mana from somewhere. Must have been her. Hm? Guess he couldn't leave her, not because he had a conscience, but because he wanted to stay around just a little longer here in the real world. Maybe even last better than just four days to. Can't happen though if he no longer has a battery mana source. "Sure. Though I should warn you about one thing." He then smiles at her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Olga demanded while crossing her arms. Avenger just chuckled.

"Well…" He then knelt a bit and spread his arms out. "Hello! You have summoned I, Avenger! Weakest Servant in existence!"

"...Wa?" It couldn't be, right? Avenger? A super-rare Class that she only heard rumors about? Yet, according to the rumors Avenger had only been called upon one time. Once in one of the first Holy Grail Wars that ever started. Yet according to the rumors and a few records that Servant summoned was...he was...super weak. Having died in just a few mere days having accomplished nothing at all, making the family that summoned him be the first to lose in the way.

And she summoned him? Realizing this, that the Servant she called upon-whoever he is-and his own declaration made Olga realize something. That not only did she not get the powerful and strong Servant she desired, but instead got...this? "WAAAAA!" She then screamed realizing what was going on and what she summoned. Something that Avenger enjoyed at the fullest.

"Hahahahha!" Avenger laughed at her funny face! It was just like his first Master when he told him his identity as 'Weakest Servant'. Oh did that feel good! Kid got the most unlucky summon in _history_. "A pleasure to meet you master! Angra Mainyu at your service!"

That only served to make Olga scream louder and him laughing harder.

As Olga could only yell at her misfortune and even saying words unbefitting of her age while Angra laughing, neither noticed a figure watching the, hiding in the shadows. Her hand gripping a blade as she observed the two. She had arrived a while ago to save the boy that had been caught up in her mistake...only to see this.

'_Who is this person?' _She thought before narrowing his eyes. His stance was one of carefree and carelessness, yet he had been truly ready to kill that boy. Had he made a move, she would have struck before he did. Yet….she hesitated? Then, another thought came to her, moving her blonde hair to get a closer look at him. _'And just what is he?' _Because the second he appeared and saved that boy by brutally killing that Minotaur...she had a chill down her spine. His unknown look also didn't help matters, and it was only because he was talking that she didn't attack on the belief he's a monster.

"Hey Aiz, you done yet." A call then came to her from a wolf man. Bete must have finished as she noticed a tall and somewhat scowling figure come by. An ally of hers that then slunk over to her and then saw the two strangely dressed people. For a moment she saw his body tense, before reverting back to his casual form.

"Who the hell are those two?" He then saw the girl screaming at Avenger who was still laughing. "Don't look like adventurers. Some royal brat who wanted to see the Dungeon with her guard? A weird one to." It didn't happen often but some nobles did want to see the great Dungeon of Orari, usually calling or hiring Adventurers to protect them while they sight saw. Idiots. The Dungeon isn't a place for a tour. Seems that girl was learning that, Bete now know longer interested. Though his eyes did linger on the strange guard that had no features at all. A skill? Probably nothing. "Come on Aiz." He then waved his hand for her to follow. "Just leave those idiots behind. We got to catch up with the others anyway."

"..." Aiz did so reluctantly. The girl seemed alright now, and didn't appear to be in any trouble with that stranger. Besides, she and the rest of her Familia needed to get to the surface and finish their business. Plus...maybe she could find that boy and apologize later. After all, had she been faster the boy would not have been in that position in the first place.

While he was okay now, she nearly got him killed because she wasn't fast enough. Had that stranger not been there, there's a good chance he might have died unless she was quick enough. The least she could do was apologize.

Still, as she moved alongside Bete, she couldn't help but think of that person the girl called his 'Servant' was wrong. He just felt...like a monster?

* * *

Somewhere else in Orario, above the Dungeon itself a bad feeling went down the base of every God in the city, and maybe beyond it to. All of them for but a quick but single moment, felt some form of fear. Yet despite this feeling, it went away as quickly as it came, with most then just waving it off as nothing important. However not every God just pushed the though aside. This went to anybody who was observant, including the one that was inside the guild and leading it. Where inside a room an old yet wise looking man sitting down suddenly gazed up. His white hair moving past his wise blue eyes which narrowed. His hands resting on his throne, yet for a moment twitched.

"You felt it to, have you not?" From the shadows a figure where one couldn't tell the gender wearing nothing but black robes came out which is covering everything as the figure walked toward him. The figure having also sensed it as they looked over their shoulder. "Something just came from the Dungeon, something sinful."

The old man slowly nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to get a feel of the presence in the Dungeon. It was an old one, not human, and full of many things. Wrath! Destruction! Emptiness. And hate. So much hate. A presence that he recognized and once felt back before the Gods came down upon the lower world, back in an age where he along with other Gods fought _them_.

The wicked Gods of the Heavens and Hell.

Deities that wrecked havoc as they wished, having been the cause of many things. Especially the negative energy signature he felt that just came from the Dungeon.

"...Angra...Mainyu…" It has been a long time since he felt this malice, never having t thought he'd sense it again. After all, that particular God should be dead. He personally saw it with others, the ending shot being with Artemis and her bow killing that monster. Yet here he is now, alive. This will definitely cause a change of status in this world. Especially since somehow that Dark God had been detected in the Dungeon of all places. An allegiance of sorts?

Between the monsters of the world and the sins of the world?

That didn't bode well for _anybody_.

"Fels." He then called out to the robe being. "See if you can reach out to the other Gods. Seems one of the Wicked Gods still live."

Things were going to change.

* * *

**More Servants will come, just not in the way you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Guild. A place where the numerous Adventurers of Orario go to in exchanging the crystals gathered by monsters and then getting a good pay. Or perhaps just to give them details of a finished quest or asking some questions. Either way, many of the adventurers come here whenever they need to do something.

"Eina-san! Eina-san!"

"Gah!"

Even a talk, though not much of it as many workers and some newbie adventurers screamed when some bloody looking lad came in. For a moment, some people thought it was just a guy that was super injured. Another thinking it was actually a monster that somehow escaped and ready to attack.

"B-B-Bell!" Or for the worker known as Eina-san, an idiot who didn't bother cleaning himself up from his trip in the Dungeon. The person who recognized Bell is a half-elf worker who is rather stunning in professional way. Having a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes. Wearing the commissioned Guild uniform, while she shocked at seeing Bell's rather disturbing appearance. Sighing, she decided to see if she can get them a private room...and a towel.

…..

…..

…..

"Really Bell-kun," Eina began as she scolded a now clean Bell with both of them in a private room. The half-elf not looking pleased at all at the ruckus he caused earlier. "You came here drenched in blood, and just came here without even washing?" Bell looked away in embarrassment, realizing that in hindsight what he did wasn't very smart.

"S-sorry." Was all he could say.

Sighing, Eina then just got Bell a cup of water with a special mix in it. "Here, drink this. There's no telling what bacteria could have been in the blood you drenched yourself in. And I get the feeling you weren't thinking that some of it could have gotten in your mouth." Bell turned even more red.

True he could have 'drank' some of that blood by accident, and get sick from it. So he did as his advisor said and drank the water in an attempt to squash any possible infections inside him. Once he did that Eina got back to questioning him.

"So, you said you wanted information on Aiz?" After she got Bell to take a shower to get rid of the smell of blood and clean his equipment, the bunny-like adventurer asked her about the famed warrior known as Aiz Wallenstein.

"Y-yes." Bell said as he finished drinking from the cup. "During my trip in the Dungeon, I think I caught a glimpse of her after the Minitaur incident." When he ran away of course, though he did catch a small sight of her just before he escaped.

Minitaur. A high-level create that Level 1 adventurers like Bell couldn't handle. Eina didn't know how one ended up in the upper-levels, though she got word that an accident happened with the famous Loki Familia and their members that may have been the cause. She'll have to look into that later, but for now she continued her talk with her charge.

"Yes, her." She then grabbed a small piece of paper with Aiz's own image. "I have to ask, why do you want her information. Don't tell me she's the one that saved you?" It would make sense, as Aiz has been known to help people now and then who got themselves in a jam. It would make sense if she was the one that saved Bell.

"Um.." Bell said turning away. "N-no." He admits. "It was actually...someone else."

Another adventurer?

"Did you recognize them?' She asks him while Bell said nothing. Though that was because he was now looking at the picture of Aiz with a small blush on his cheeks. Eina shook her head softly, can't believe that just a picture was doing this to him. Made her wonder how he'd react if he saw the real deal. "Ahem." She then made a fake cough getting his attention, giving a coy smile with Bell chuckling nervously at what he was doing. "Continue on."

"R-Right!" He said deciding not to get distracted. He can look at the picture later. "Um, no, I didn't recognize the guy. Though...he did seem to have a noble girl and had a strange skill."

"Noble girl." It wasn't unusual for a nobleman to want to see the Dungeon, hiring guards or adventurers to protect them. Though Eina was against such things, as it was dangerous and very risky. After all, even if one hired good protection the Dungeon is still a dangerous place. Just one mistake and the person can get killed because they don't know how to fight. However, ignoring that Eina was more interested in another thing.

"What do you mean by skill?"

"He," At least Bell was certain it was a he. "Had some kind of skill that covered everything." Bell then made a motion with his hand and waved it over his face and body. "It was like he was one of those shadow monsters, with only his eyes being seen and a bit of his form. I've never seen such a skill."

Skills.

Skills are inherent abilities that can be discovered by those that have received a falna. They can appear no matter he Level and give the users a special power that can correct and strengthen specific basic abilities, magic, and actions. Such things were rare and can be considered a special bonus of sorts, especially if the skill is something nobody has ever seen before. But a skill that made a person covered up in a shadow, Eina has never heard of that kind of power before.

'_Most likely a rare skill.' _She concluded. Maybe something that helped with stealth or the like. He must be a high level if he helped Bell by defeating the Minitour. "Well Bell-kun, you should already know that there are all sorts of powers out there. No doubt that man was just one of them."

"Y-yes." Bell nodded understanding such a thing. He only barely begun as an adventurer, so he understood there's so much he hasn't seen yet. Monsters, special moves, the warriors that entered the Dungeon. He's a novicine that has just started to see these things. As such, he'll have to do his best in learning all about them.

"Although," He then tapped his fingers. "I-I think...he was going to kill me."

"What!" Eina then slammed her hands on the table, making a loud sound which startled Bell. Seeing his reaction, Eina quickly composed herself berating her behavior. Still though, what she heard couldn't be ignored.

"Bell-kun." She then said seriously, getting the novice adventurers attention. "Tell me. Are you absolutely _certain _that man was trying to kill you." As much as she hated it, it was far from rare that certain adventurers would kill others for their own selfish reasons. Be it greed, survival, taking away their earned loot, or simply because they enjoyed getting rid of competition. There were many reasons and all cases are to be taken seriously and dealt with. A murderer in the Dungeon couldn't be allowed to roam free and be a threat to those that went down there. So if Bell has any evidence, then it will help out.

"I-I think so." He said. "He didn't look like he was joking, though I kinda ran off before he did anything. M-maybe he was kidding around though since he did save me." Bell started thinking maybe he could give the man some doubt, but Eina wasn't that kind.

Instead she decided that she would get the files and see if she can find any information on this person. Though it won't be easy as they're are so many files with all sorts of adventurers on them. Not to mention finding somebody with this 'Shadow' Skill won't be easy. Which is assuming if they even wrote it down in the first place, as some Familia's hid certain information. Meaning she may not even find this person at all.

Unless...

'_Wait a minute,' _Eina then thought remembering something Bell said. '_He said the man was with a girl.'_

"Bell-kun." She then took out a piece of paper and handed it to Bell along with a pen. "Can you describe what you can about the man. And if not, then give me everything you can recall about the girl."

She'll find this person who dared to threaten Bell no matter what. She could only hope the man wasn't doing anything nefarious, yet wondered just what crimes this man is doing.

* * *

"Avenger."

"Hm-hm-hm."

"Avenger!"

"Hm-hm-hm."

"AVENGER!"

"Man. What do you want now?"

Currently walking down some strange place Olga and her new Servant Avenger are minding their own business. Though Olga herself looked rather upset as she was grinding her teeth and gave a nasty glare at her so-called Servant. The dang familiar having ignored her for the past hour.

Ever since they got out from that weird hole and found themselves, their now inside this place where Olga saw so many beings that definitely weren't human. Because of this, she pondered if they found themselves in the Reverse Side of the world. Then crossed it off as she would be dead as humans couldn't live in such a place. She moved cautiously here as she's scared by all the people there and was unsure what they were, and the only reason she wasn't scared like a bunny was because she technically had a Servant with her.

"Oh hey. A stall with apples." If only he would _listen _to her and stop getting distracted! She swore that many people were looking at them, or more specifically her Servant Avenger who was still in his 'voidless' shadow form.

Everyone staring which was embarrassing her.

"Avenger!" She shouted again with her Servant sighing.

"You're just going to keep calling me, aren't you?"

"Yes I-"

"It's a rhetorical questions." He gave what may as well be a voidless smirk.

"!" Olga had to restrain herself from shouting and punching him in what could be called his face. But she won't. She's the heir to the Animusphere family. Not a brat who would jump up and down and throw a tantrum. No matter how much she _wanted to_.

"Can you just look...normal." She then said to him, not wanting to much attention from all these people.

"Normal. Normal huh." Avenger then folded his voidless hands with his foot tapping down. "I guess I could use a new look. But what?"

"Just choose _something_!" Olga tried hurrying him.

"Sure. And I got just the look." The voidless form that composed Avenger then started to quiver and shake. Then like how the sun would cast away shadows at high peak, the same went for him as the shadows slowly vanished away, revealing skin of sorts covered by tribal tattoos of sorts that Olga has never seen before. Clothes could be seen, hair color now spotted, the texture of skin now revealed. Along with two big soft giant-

"B-b-breasts!" Olga squeaked as suddenly Avenger then revealed himself as a white haired girl with gigantic breasts with tattoos all over the body. Wearing a tattered red waist cloth, a bandana of same color, and black bandages on his forearms and shins. Having dark skin and a red-pink ribbon on the left side of her hair.

"So," The now female voice of Avenger then turned with a coy smile and faced Olga, the big breasts shaking when he did so. "What do you think?"

"...!" Olga could say nothing as she saw the form her Servant took on, her eyes not even looking away at it. And not just hers either, as she then heard voices causing her to look away from the alluring yet exotic body Avenger took on and saw many people staring even more closely, especially the men. Some even crouching down while others were panting rather disgustingly.

Olga then turned back to Avenger and then realized she had only one thing to do. "Ch-change into a man!"

"Sure." Avenger said not really caring what form he took. Only choosing this one as he felt 'familiar' with it for some reason. He then closed his eyes thinking of what other form he could take, then smiled as he knew which one.

Suddenly like before, his body rippled and while the clothing stayed the same, with the exception of the ribbon which then vanished, Avenger now had a muscular body of a young man with short black hair. Now utilizing a male body which Olga sighed in relief while the men then turned away no longer interested and disappointed.

Olga then took a sneak peek at Avengers now flat chest, yet then looked at her own, then recalled Avengers bosom. "...Older." She simply whispered with her hands for some reason holding her chest.

"Excuse me." The two then heard a voice behind them and while Avenger couldn't care any less Olga gulped as both then turned around. There standing before them is a young man with dog ears and a tail while wearing a black and white uniform. Looking rather stern which made Olga back away a little while Avenger just whistled.

"Y-y-yes." Olga stammered nervously.

"I have to ask, but what was that spectacle earlier?" The man then looked at Avenger though the Servant didn't seem to care much. "While it's not unusual for other races to...show off a little. Revealing full on 'assets' is against the rules."

Oh crap. Olga realized that Avenger revealing his previously large chest must have been bad. She couldn't get in trouble though, as who knows how that will lead. She had to think fast.

"Oh stop being such a nitpicker dog boy and let us leave." To bad Avenger beat her to the punch with Olga silently screaming as her jaw opened up.

"Excuse me?" The man said looking a bit angry. Avenger didn't seem to bothered by the look though and just threw the middle finger.

"If I want to show some skin, even the 'soft kind', then you can't stop me." Avenger then leaned toward the dog man with a grin. "After all, what are you going to do about it?"

The worker then narrowed his gaze while Avenger just smiled. Then the Servant felt a pair of hands grabbed him and saw Olga who then began pulling him with enough strength to drag him out. "SorrygottagoIapologizeforhisbehaviorbyeee!"

…..

…..

…..

Eventually the two were outside the strange building with Olga panting. Never had she run that fast before, and felt like her heart was going to explode. Not to mention she was...sweating! Uh. She's glad the people she attended classes with weren't here, or they'd make fun of her. To think this was her life now! Trapped with some uncivil Servant. Where did it go wrong?

"Nice view." Avenger, who was ignorant or uncaring of his Master's current mood, just looked on in happiness interested in the sight he was saying. He then turned around and saw the place they came out of and placed both arms behind his head and whistled. "Woah! Now that's a big building."

Interested, Olga turned and also looked amazed, her own eyes widening.

"Incredible." She whispered at the sight. That building, it was so-so huge! It looked like it was touching the very sky itself, and they were inside _that_!? How was it even built in the first place?

However, as amazing as this building was, Olga had to look away. They had another problem-mainly, where the heck were they!?

'_I don't recognize this area at all. And I doubt anybody would know this place!' _Sure she saw humans, but also other beings that definitely weren't human. Some with animal traits, long ears, others that are short, some super-tall. No way this is an ordinary city. In a way, it reminded her of that 'Underworld Train' she once heard about from Lev where all sorts of strange people gathered. Could this area be something similar?

'_And if so, is it some strange dimension like the Reverse Side?' _While the rule of parallel and other dimensions were ruled out, it wasn't impossible for a dimension connected to the earth to exist. As they weren't really different dimensions, but just unusual and strange places connected to the earth. Kinda like how in back in the past eras, the Underworld was physically connected by the Age of Gods, but became separate after the age ended.

So maybe this place is something like that. Yet, she's never heard of this place before.

'_Meaning it must be a secret location.' _On one hand this made Olga joyful as she discovered a location that not even her father or his employees found and located. Here she was, a young mage who actually found this unique place that she doubted anybody else found. On the other hand, she had no idea how to even leave this place, let aside figure out where she would even start.

"And I can't exactly replicate the way I got here." She muttered as she already knew that she got here because of the malfunctioning Servant Summoning Device. Still, this won't stop her from leaving this place. She just needed time to...well, think.

"Avenger." She then called out to her Servant. "Let's see if we can gather information and-wha-what are you doing!?"

"Hm?" Avenger, who was crouching, then looked back at her.

"Someone stop this maniac!" All while he held a small man with a beard reminding her of a dwarf held by him near a cart that sold some kind of fruit.

"Getting food duh." Avenger said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world which _pissed _her off.

"You don't even need food!"

"True. But it's been a while since I ever ate anything, and I want to see what this-thing-tastes like." He then looked at the dwarf still trying to get out of his grip. "Not my fault this midget got in my way."

"Someone help!" The dwarf cried out.

"P-put him down!" Olga already escaped from that man at the building, and no way she wanted more trouble so soon. Avenger reluctantly doing so as he dumped the man on the ground. Though he still took a few of the fruit being sold and began munching on one of them.

"Ooh. So tasty." He said eating it. "Been too long since I had whatever crap this is. Delicious." Olga can swear her stress-and anger-was going up just by this man talking. "Yo Master. Want one?" Olga was about to refuse when suddenly her own stomach betrayed her and growled.

"L-let's just go." She said as she quickly grabbed the fruit and shoved Avenger from behind to get him moving, to escape the angry dwarf who was yelling at them. Good thing there weren't too many people around, and those that were around didn't bother trying to stop them. Still, she didn't wish to push their luck and end with them in jail. They needed a plan.

'_But what?' _The young child thought as she tried concentrating while Avenger ate his fruit. '_I have no idea where I am, no money, no way to contact Chaldea, no nothing. All I have his my Mage skill, and...him.' _he threw a glare at Avenger who paid no mind to her. Just interested in gobbling his fruit.

Huffing Olga began doing the same, and found some of her irritation leaving with the juicy taste of this red colored fruit in the shape of a pear. Her tongue loving the sweet liquid. As they moved though, Olga's stomach growled again.

'_I guess I'll need more than just fruit.' _While tasty, only a single piece won't help. She'll need more than just that to fill her stomach. A good mage had the energy, and food was definitely a good source. She just needed to find the right place.

"Avenger!" She then called out to her Servant.

"Yeashs Mashterr." He said while still chewing on some fruit.

"Do you know of any places to eat. I heard Servants get information when summoned in the era they're called upon."

"Nope."

"!"

"Hate to break it to you," He began. "But whatever summoning you did messed up and I have _no _information of this place. Maybe some instinctive things, but nothing specific. Plus, even if I was summoned properly I wouldn't know any good restaurant. Servants don't have that power."

Olga looked away blushing. Much as she hated to say it, but she hadn't studied up on everything related to being a Master. Looks like they'll have to do this the hard way. Sighing, she then looked to see who to ask, and hope they would give them directions.

"Um, excuse me sir." She then asked a man working a stall.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we can find, uh, a restaurant?"

"Of course." The man then pointed down the road. "On the other end of this street is a place many people go to called the Hostess of Fertility. Very popular."

"Hostess you say." Olga squeaked as Avenger made himself known. The Avenger in a male form smiling as he rubbed his chin, already finding himself piqued. "As in, women?"

"Yeah. All the employees there are women."

"Good-looking girls?"

"...Yes?"

Olga then imagined it, the future.

Avenger and her entering this restaurant, full of pretty girls. Avenger then laughing like a maniac as he tried touching them with drool. Acting like a complete pervert, a dog in heat.

Cling!

Then both of them ending in jail for the rest of their lives.

Of course in reality its uncertain how this path would play out, but considering Olga is a child and has a rather overactive imagination, she was bound to think strange thoughts. Thoughts that made her full of worry and stress. Thu she could only think of one thing.

"T-tell us of another place! U-Uh! The complete opposite of that place!"

* * *

"So. I guess you're into pretty _boys _huh?"

Olga responded by slamming her head onto the counter, embarrassed at the situation she and her Servant are in.

Currently they are inside a place called the Barkeep, where all the employees here are handsome young men wearing black suits and red ties where while there are a few male guests here and there, it was mostly females inside. Olga got what she wanted-kinda-a place that's the opposite of the Hostess of Fertility. Instead of females, she got males.

'_I thought it would be a normal restaurant!' _Olga lamented as she's now here and trying hard not to gaze at the males here. Avenger just looking upset he can no longer goggle at female workers. For all he knew, they could have had cute maid outfits where he then 'accidently' peeked under their skirts. Instead if he does that, he'll see a dude's tight ass. He may not remember much of what he liked back when he was alive, but he's pretty sure he isn't into men.

"Yo man! Can I get some meat here!" Oh well. Waste not want not. Avenger may as well fill up on something. Been to long since he had a real meal and not raw crap that the village fed him back in the day. Asses.

"Right away sir." A worker said bowing. He then looked at the downright Olga. "And for the young lady."

"A kids meal." Avenger told him, which snapped Olga out of it.

"W-wha! Kid's meal!?" She then grabbed the menu that was given to them earlier. "I'll have you know that I'm _no _child. So I'll have...have…" While its a miracle that she and Avenger can speak and even hear this language the people here had, apparently that miracle ended there as upon trying to read the menu, Olga saw it was a written language she didn't understand. All she saw was characters she didn't recognize from anywhere with no pictures to help.

Turning red, she just set the menu down and not looking at the worker. "Just get me a kids meal."

"We don't have that, but I'll tell the chef to make something nice." The worker then left to get their orders done. Leaving Olga and Avenger with the former glaring at her Servant who just shrugged.

"Hey, at least we're getting food." Olga just clicked her tongue and decided not to argue since every word that came from his mouth just irritated her to no end. To think this is how she ended up as. A kid trapped in some places with the weakest Servant in existence.

Again, what did she do to end up in this place?

Putting that aside, eventually their food came with Avenger getting his meat and Olga getting something that resembled a kids meal. A small salad with some kind of crispy chicken. It was good overall.

"Sho Mashterr." Avenger obnoxiously spoke to her with his mouth full. "Whaa nesht?"

"Swallow then speak." Olga told him as she used her teachings of the dinner table to eat food like a true aristocrat.

"Swa net?" Sighing Olga put down her utensils.

"For now, we must find a place to stay in and figure out just _where _we are." She told him staring at him with a look befitting an adult that someone her age. "Afterwards we will try to see if we can communicate with Chaldea. If I can find a phone here, then that should help. Maybe a map to."

"Cool. Cool." Avenger said finishing his meal. "Though, quick question?"

"What?"

"How are we going to pay for this?"

"?" Avenger then pointed somewhere and Olga checked where she saw a woman paying the server some kind of currency she didn't recognize.

"Thank you for the Valis, have a good day." Nor the name.

Sweat dropping, Olga slowly took out her wallet, and inside was a bundle of bills that could rent a regular apartment for three months stay plus heating and water bills. Yet here, it didn't match whatever the woman just handed that man.

Shaking, Olga then looked at Avenger in hopes he had a solution.

He did.

His grin however didn't comfort her at all.

* * *

Bell scratched the back of his head feeling so embarrassed. Eina-san really let him have it today. Still, he supposed he deserved it considering the fact that what he did was very stupid. Not to mention getting blood all over the Guild floor, with Eina-san giving him the thing both he and his Goddess feared most.

A bill!

'_Goddess-sama is really going to let it at me today.' _He thought as he slowly headed home feeling the words of his Goddesses disapproval when he tells her what they owed the Guild now.

He then looked at the setting sky where he saw the few clouds around floating by. The day having turned into near night, with orange tinting the one blue sky. '_Hah. At least I finished giving my report about that man.'_

Eina is now going to help by checking any files on the person he had met earlier today. Someone threatening to kill a person is a matter that had to be taken seriously, as they could be a risk to others. Of course he also gave a description of the girl that was with him, and while Bell was worried that the child would get in trouble, Eina assured him she wouldn't be.

After all, Eina believed that maybe the kid just hired a bad apple. Still, if that man really is bad then hopefully the kid is okay. Because if not, then Bell just left a poor child to end up dead!

'_Maybe I can ask around if anybody has seen that kid?' _Bell then thought. However before he could make a plan, a voice then called out to him.

"Bell!" Stopping, he then looked around and then saw a rather pretty woman with bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a light peachy colored smooth skin. Wearing a green uniform with a white apron, a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility.

He believed her name was Syr, someone he met just a bit ago. Wanting him to eat at the restaurant.

"Ah, Syr-san!" He called out and waved back, letting her now he saw her. He began walking toward her to meet up and talk. Then he guessed see that restaurant she was talking about and get a meal. He hasn't eaten anything since morning.

Of course just as he was getting closer, he then felt a shove with a girl screaming. Turning around, he then saw the very girl he saw being held on a strange man with tattoos shoulder.

"Hurry Avenger! They're catching up! They're catching up!"

"Hey! Get back here you two!"

"Give us back the money you stole!"

"How dare you frame us!"

Chasing the duo being a bunch of men with a few women all looking very angry.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Bell and many others could only watch as the two ran off with the angry mob chasing them from behind. Syr having now joined Bell as she watched the scene with a puzzled look.

Life in Orario is never dull.

* * *

**I know Avenger isn't a God, but would the others know this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Orario, the city with the only Dungeon in the world.

Thanks to this boon, the city was rather wealthy and had loads of cash to spend. Be it restaurants, buildings, food, land, and places for people to rest in.

"I hate this." For those that could afford it at the least.

Shivering in an alley Olga found herself shaking as she had just spent the night in a back alley in this crazy city after being chased by those people. Because of Avengers plan, hey took the money of others and paid it off, though were chases soon after by the guests who realized they had been robbed. They-Avenger-ran for hours before they escaped their fury.

By then it was already night, with them forced to sleep in an alley. The only reason she didn't have a cold or died from it is because she had no choice but to-but to-_sleep _on Avengers warm chest. Uck! The shame of it all. Even worse was when she actually kinda sorta maybish like it. The heat of course, not her Servant who just kept laughing at her.

Now the two were up, and ready for this sad new day.

"Look at that pretty sky. Looks better than your face."

She was up and ready, for this sad new day. Avenger was just fine considering just jolly tone. Olga giving him the meanest stare she could, he just shrugged it off.

"Come on Master, I kid." He said as he walked up to her and picked her up like a child would to a baby. "You're a pretty girl. Yes you are. Yes you are." She never thought a Servant could be so annoying.

"Let me go." He dropped her where she landed on her butt. Resisting the urge to scream, Olga just grumbled as she got up and wiped her bottom of the dust and stood on her two feet. "Ugh. Yesterday was horrible. I still can't believe we're stuck here."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Avenger got out the alley and looked around. "This place is pretty neat. Puts a smile on my face. So many interesting people."

"Yeah, whatever." She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Right now she's cold, hungry, and really wanted a bath. She could do none of those things though since she had none of that stupid currency called Val-what's-it's-name! She was feeling miserable.

"..." As for Avenger, he looked at the poor girl and while a part of him liked her sadness, he didn't want to deal with that all the time. So he walked up to her and placed something on her shoulders. Something that made her feel nice and warm.

"Huh?' Olga looked and saw a thing yet warm blanket has been placed on her. Having a rather delicate design with a gold border and woven gold colors on it. She then looked at Avenger who smiled.

"Can't have my Master freeze to death. I still need you around as a mana battery." Olga pouted and looked away. However, her own manners and pride swelled up as she felt she had no choice but to say one thing.

"T-thanks."

"Good. Cause' you'll owe me for that blanket later." A tick mark and anger replaced her gratitude at those words. This infuriating man! Avenger then began walking with his hands behind his head, Olga following him as she rubbed her hands to warm them up. While she did so, she felt something was off about them. She then stared at them, noting the fair skin with nothing wrong with them. Both the back _and _front being clear.

?

Must be her imagination. She then wrapped herself with the blanket, and felt herself warming up already. She had to admit, this blanket was very nice. From its appearance it's also clear that it wasn't some blanket one would find in the garbage to. Seems Avenger got a clean one.

"Hey Avenger.' She then called out to her Servant. "Where'd you get this blanket?"

"Eh, from the ground." Olga didn't believe him, but was too tired to care. If he stole it then so be it. While it didn't make her feel good about using a stolen object, she felt her own survival was a small price to pay for this blanket.

"Now then let's go." Avenger says as he produced a bag full of ...money!? "Papa's gonna buy himself a new weapon." He then smirked at Olga. "And if your a good girl, a cute dress for you." While he then put the bag somewhere while Olga gritted her teeth, the two left the alley.

Some time would pass as later on a person would come near it and take a peek due to feeling they found something off. At the end of it, meters past where Olga and Avenger slept, the person then screamed in horror.

The Guild would later come with some security, where they would discover the dead body of a tourist who had their money, clothes, and other items stolen. Though the more horrific matter of the situation was the fact that they couldn't even tell what race, age, or even gender the person is anymore.

As all that was left of them was a skinless pile of meat and flesh with no face and a missing lower jaw.

…..

…..

…..

"So then, I guess this is the Guild we heard about." Standing in front of a building is Avenger and Olga, the two checking it out. Olga looking at the interesting people entering and leaving it. All of them of any size, shape, and outfit. "If any place can help us, then this will."

"And maybe it sells some drinks. Boy am I thirsty." He then took a sip from a flask he somehow had with alcohol in it. Once he realized it was empty, he threw it on the ground not even caring that he was littering. A person carelessly stepping on it and tripping. "So, we enter now or later?"

"Now." Olga said trying her best to avoid the groaning person on the ground and acting as if she weren't involved. Adjusting the blanket on her shoulders as it's still early in the morning, the sun barely rising. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we go back to Chaldea."

"Chaldea huh." Avenger took a few steps behind his Master. "That place you were at before you screwed yourself over and ended here."

"Yes." She growled. "Now come on. We need to see where we are and contact Chaldea."

"Sure. But first." Before Olga could do anything, Avener then ran straight toward the Guild with a grin. Meanwhile inside the building itself, the employees were already set for this day like always. Those on the desktops dealing with the up and rising adventurers while the rest began making preparation for when more adventurers come.

Then, for a quick second, everyone in the room felt a strange instinctive fear coming from them. Everyone unsure where it even came from.

"Hellooooo deadweights! The hero has arrived!" Only for said fear to vanish as everyone heard a banging of the doors as they then stare at the newcomer whom they have never seen before entering the building. A man that was loud, had crazy tattoos all over his body, and suddenly annoyed as he just called them deadweights.

"Who the heck is the new guy?"

"Never seen him before."

"Deadweight!"

"Looks like a troublemaker is here."

"Oh great. A crazy one."

Olga followed in already feeling embarrassed. Why did Avenger have to make such a flashy entrance? Now everyone's eyes were on them. She wasn't used to such attention.

'_But,' _She then stood straight and looked as professional as possible. _'As the future director of Chaldea, I have to make myself look presentable.' _The blanket might have made that a bit weird, but she still looked pretty decent.

"Um, h-hello." On the desk is a pretty girl with pink hair. Olga stood in front of the desk trying her best to appear grown-up. While she's only eleven, thanks to her height and looks she could pass off as a teenager. "My name is Olga, and this is-"

"Her awesome Servant and underpaid guard. Weakest Servant in existence at your service!"

"..." The staff member known as Misha Frot just stared at the strangest declaration she has ever seen. Her eyes blinking at this strange sight. She then shook her head lightly snapping out of her daze as she has a job to do. "Hello there. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes ma'am." Olga said stepping up. "I was wondering if you had communications. There's somebody I need to talk to." Lev would be a good start.

"Communication?" Misha says. "Oh, of course." She then looked under her desk and took out a paper and pen. "Here you go."

"?" Olga looked at the piece of paper. Did this person misunderstand? "U, no. I meant a phone."

"Phone?" Misha tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but what is this phone?"

"...Huh?" She didn't know what a phone was. Is she pulling her leg? Yet she didn't seem to be lying. Actually, upon walking through this place, Olga doesn't recall seeing anybody using any form of modern device. Is this an era with low tech.

As Olga was slowly realizing these implications, her Servant decided to take measures into his own hands.

"Hey babe." He then leaned forward putting his face closer to Misha. "I don't suppose you sell good food here. If not, maybe we can hang together."

"Eh…" Misha went. "..EH!?" Then blushed at how close this man's face is. Her cheeks becoming scarlet red while Avenger smirked. She has never been hit on before, never! As such, she has never experienced such a thing, not to mention-_'He-he isn't...bad looking!' _His face and those muscles.

Many of the other employees just looked in shock as well. Never have they seen their resident worker be hit on. Usually it was Eina since she's considered the most beautiful of the Guild and receptionist workers. That wasn't to say they saw Misha ugly or anything, no, they also saw her as cute. They just never thought this would happen.

"Oh man, how would Eina feel about this?" A female worker whispered to a male companion.

"No idea." He replied. "Shame she's busy with some crime scene that she got called on with the others. Something about a dead body."

While the people whispered, Avenger just got closer to Misha who was really red now.

"So. Wanna hang with me?" He asked getting even closer.

"I-i-I-I-" Misha stuttered unsure how to handle this situation.

"Avenger," Olga's voice came with anger. The girl stood behind her Servant and lifted her left leg. "Shut up!" Then came down in a blaze of glory as the tip of her foot hit it's mark.

The crotch.

"Yowie!" Avenger said as he felt something hurtful. Of course while many men covered their own or cringed, Avenger didn't even fall on his knees blubbering. He's a Servant, one that was tortured for years which included that part from time to time by his villagers. So while he did feel some pain down there, compared to when those women ripped a piece of it out or twisted it with a sharp stick, a kick wasn't much by comparison. Still, it did get his attention.

"Man Master. No need to be jealous."

"Jealous!" Olga shouted as she then grabbed Avenger by the ear and pulled him down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said as she brought him to her level.

"We came for information, not for you to get in some girls pants, okay!" She then pushed him away as she then bowed to Misha. "I'm so sorry about my Servant. He's an idiot, so don't take anything he said seriously."

"R-right." Misha said trying to gain composure, attempting to hide her red cheeks. "S-still. He seems to be an interesting adventurer."

"Adventurer?" Olga then looked at the people with equipment. "You mean like those guys?"

"Wait," From another desk another rather pretty girl with cat ears talked. "He's not an adventurer?"

"Nope!" Avenger answered while still on the ground laying down on it. "Just a lowly Servant serving his new Master. Like I said, underpaid guard."

"And here we thought you were an adventurer who made money." A man said.

At those words though, both Olga and Avenger felt a 'bing' coming to them.

"Money." Olga then turned to the man who's also an employee here. "Adventurers make money?"

"Yeah." The man said. "Anybody who goes to the Dungeon and lives can trade the magic stone for cash."

Magic stone? Wait a second. Olga fished into her pocket where she then grabbed something. From it she then retrieved the item Avenger gave her a while ago. "Do you mean this?"

"Yeah." The worker said. "Depending on quality, quantity, and so on, you can trade this for Vals." For a moment Olga felt her eyes turned into dollar signs.

"Yeah baby!" She then felt a hand take the stone from her. "So we can trade these things for money. Then I'm game." Avenger then tossed the stone to the man. "Give me the green man. Or purple in this case."

"Wait, so you are adventurers." Misha went. "I mean, you have a magic stone."

"Nope." Avenger says to her. "Me and my Master here were in the Dungeon when some giant bull-man came and I dealt with it. Can't have him killing her."

"Hold on!" A receptionist then called out to them. "So you're saying that you aren't an adventurer, and yet you two went into the Dungeon. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"W-well," Olga started. "We didn't mean to-"

"No excuse." The girl said as she began scolding Olga who felt very small. "From your outfit I can assume your some noble. And you hired that guy as your guard." She jabbed a thumb at Avenger who gave his own thumbs up. "I know kids like you think it's cool to see the Dungeon, but its to dangerous. You shouldn't have gone."

"But I-"

"You should listen to her." The man said as he set down some papers. "It doesn't matter how much you want to see the Dungeon. It's dangerous for those without the Gods blessings. Even if that guard of your's has falna, you shouldn't do anything like that. Kids like you can get hurt."

At this point, Olga just stayed silent as the people of the Guild scolded her for her supposed actions. Unable to say a word as they chastised her like a child who broke a vase. All while Avenger yawned and enjoyed the show, propping his head with one arm as he chuckled.

"Hold on a second." From behind an adventurer then looked at the two as Olga finally got through her scolding. "You just said you weren't an adventurer, yet you took down a Minotaur."

At this point the people then saw the connection.

If this guard isn't an adventurer, then how did he supposedly take down a level 2 monster. Unless he wasn't an adventure but still recieved the falna of a god. Then that would make sense, and yet...whose God did he serve.

"Um, so," Misha, who also realized the oddity, looked at Avenger who stood. "Just what God do you serve?"

"God?" Avenger stood up as he did a few stretches. "I serve no God. Though," He then bent forward as he went to touch his toes. "I guess I have the title of God. Angra Mainyu, at your service."

"Angra?" Mishu and many others went. However, they then looked shocked at his words. All of them then realizing one thing.

"Your a GOD!" They all shouted.

"Sure." He snickered letting them believe what they want to believe. However, while a part of him figured they would realize he wasn't a God, to the people they in fact did believe it. After all, unknown to both Angra and Olga, here in this world, the Gods indeed did live in the lower realm.

"H-hold on then!" An adventurer then shouted at Avenger pointing at him. "If you're a God, then you shouldn't even be in the Dungeon. That's illegal."

"Illegal. Bitch, I do what I want." Avenger said at him with a grin and crossing his arms.

"B-but there are rules to this. A-Angra-sama!" Oh, she said his name with a type of respect, he can tell. However, just before he could say anything else Olga got in the way.

"We didn't know!" She then said not wanting to get in more trouble. "Avenger and I just got to this city by accident. S-So we don't know much about this place."

"Yeah. I just barely came down here." Avenger also mentioned.

"Came down? Then that would mean-!" Misha was now starting to understand what was happening. According to history, many years ago the Gods would come down to their world to enjoy themselves. To dissolve their boredom. The only way they could return to their world is upon 'death'. However…

'_Just because many came down here, won't there be some Gods who didn't join at first.' _She didn't believe this Angra Mainyu was lying about him saying he's a God. Heck, he certainly looked like one, and gave an unnatural air one would see in one. His words to, maybe he's just a God who decided to fall down into the lower plane after all this time.

"I understand now." Misha then bowed to the God. "Miss Olga, and Angra-sama. If you would, allow me to teach you the rules of this city, so you understand your situation."

Avenger and Olga then looked at each other.

"Well Master, what do you say?" He smiled feeling something interesting was coming up.

"I know what to do." Olga then looked at Misha. "Yes. We'll take your information."

"I see." Misha smiled as she then waved her hand towards a room. "Then may you follow me so I can explain."

"Of course." Olga then began walking straight to where Misha was, however she then noticed something strange. Avenger wasn't following. "Avenger, what are you doing."

"Me. Just gonna get some grub." He brazely said as he then began walking out the door. "You can do what you want, but I'm out of here." Avenger then promptly left while Olga shook once again in anger.

"I can't believe that jerk." She then just continued walking so _she _could learn what she can about this place with Misha following. The receptionist wondering how these two came to be, and how a God even came to be this girl's 'Servant' of all things. She has heard some Gods don't bother with familias, and just do whatever.

Whatever the case, everyone then went back to their usual business. Still surprised by the new God that made his arrival, but nothing that bugged them.

"_Interesting. I never expected this Wicked God would come entering your place just like that."_

Except for two individuals.

Inside his throne, the one that created the Guild, the God Ouranos watching the scene before him with Fels, the black robed figure. The two using a special item to view what was happening below. Ouranos watching Avenger, Angra Mainyu leave.

"_So," _Fels then began. _"Is that truly the Wicked God you told me."_

"...He feels different." It had been years since the battle between the Wicked Gods. So many years, long before the Gods even fathom the idea of entering the mortal plane. Yet he could still recall that battle.

While there were many Gods who acted evil, those part of the Wicked truly acted upon their impulses. Desiring to cause havoc, chaos. Not just Angra, but others like Nergal, Crom, Hades, and so many others. Each and every one of them desiring nothing more but to enter the lower plane and make their own 'amusement'. All of which involved nothing more but the torment and despair of those in the lower plane just because they could.

It was a war that was far from pleasant.

'_And yet while he seems different, and acts all joyeuse, the sins and malice is still on him beneath that facade. Including blood.' _It wasn't difficult for the God to figure out the recent death has come from him. Even before the war Angra killed humans with his divine intervention just because. So he knew that this won't be the first nor the last death that will be caused.

"Either way, we must keep an eye on him." He then told Fels. "It doesn't seem he has access to his arcanium like the rest of us, yet I sense another form of power from him."

The image he saw then changed to Olga.

"And her as well. I'm not sure why she calls Angra her Servant, however I'm sending a power from her." It could be possible Angra has made her one of his members of his Familia.

"_Understood." _With that Fels presence vanished.

The old God then stared at Angra's image one last time before shutting it off. Wondering what that strange new power he had was in him. Did he do something to himself so he wouldn't become as powerless as the Gods intentionally made themselves? While Ouranos is uncertain what Angra was trying to do, and the girl he's with, he'll be certain to watch their every move.

For a dead God that just suddenly appeared in the Dungeon could only mean something big is happening. It also made him wonder another thing.

'_If Angra is alive, then what about the others?'_

* * *

"Oh boy. Hope the Master can get good info while I fool around. Boy was that girl cute." Avenger walked past some stalls as the sun was a bit higher with more activity around. Avenger gave one last glance at the distant Guild giving a coy smile.

He thought that place was just some business paper location with dull workers, yet it was a heck of a lot of fun. Plus, those eyes he sensed on him. Seems someone interesting was watching him.

"Maybe I can meet them later." He joked as he then grabbed an apial when a person wasn't looking at began chewing it. Oh boy, such good fruit. Why the other Servants aside from Saber didn't eat is beyond him. Food is amazing!

As Avenger just enjoyed himself, he then noticed something in the distance. There he saw a person with white hair going by.

A grin came upon his face.

'_Thinking on it. That kid got a good look at my face.' _Okay, maybe not an actual face, but he still saw him. Meaning there's a good chance the brat might squeal later about his little slip of killing him. That was a mistake. He should have said it only after his Master was safe, _then_ kill the brat.

After all, it would be an inconvenience if this kid ratted on him.

"Well, I guess I have to face the music." As for said kid, Bell had finally reached the restaurant where he kina...ditched without paying.

He walked closer to the door when suddenly he felt a chill down his spine.

Turning around, he checked yet saw nobody there.

'_Weird.' _For a second, he felt like a monster was hunting him. Figuring it was his imagination, Bell then returned at the task at hand. "Excuse me,"

"Sorry, we aren't open." A waitress inside called out. "Come back later."

"U-um. I'm not a customer. I came to see Syr and the owner…" The girl then got a good look at Bell and grew wide eyed.

"Ahh! It's that dine and dasher from last night! The one who made Syr like him and then threw her like TRASH!" The cat girl accused which stung Bell right in the heart.

"Stay silent." Her co-worker then slapped her with Bell watching in disbelief.

"Bell!" Then from above the building, running down the stairs is Syr who heard the commotion. The young woman coming down at the boy she saw running away from last night.

Bell smiled glad to see she's doing fine, then sighed as he then looked at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday and how I took off without paying." He did it by complete reaction, and admittingly felt bad even if he had been feeling sorrow when that man told his team just how weak he was.

'_Weak huh.' _The memory still served him from that night.

How he came to this bar, ready to eat. When suddenly a group called the Loki Familia came where he then saw the famed girl called Aiz. Far more stunning than the glimpse he saw and the picture. Yet recalling how he ran like a coward made him hide from her sight, when a member then told everyone how he ran away crying and screaming like a baby, covered in blood. Mocking him.

Yet in the end he couldn't deny those words at all. Because deep down Bell knew them to be true.

'_Which is why I have to get stronger somehow.' _He just needed a purpose now.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you're okay no." Syr consoled him. Hearing her words made Bell feel a bit lighter.

"Oh, right." He then dug into his pocket where he took out the money he believed he owed. "Here you go, from last night. If it's not enough then-"

"It's alright." Syr smiled kindly at him. "You're apology is enough for me." She then turned around and took out a basket. "Here you go, for when you travel next time."

"F-for me." Bell felt a bit stunned. "Are you sure…?"

"Of course." She told him warmly.

"T-thank you." Bell responded grabbing the basket. If Syr truly desired for him to have it, then so be it.

"So he's here huh?" To bad the warm atmosphere he and Syr had as now ruined and turned into fear as Bell recognized that voice.

Big and tall, orange hair, intimidating, and having the looks of a veteran adventure.

Mia has arrived.

"I see how it is." She said as she looked down at Bell with a grin that made him wonder if the Minotaur would be a better foe than her. Feeling he'd rather trade places at that moment. "You've come back to pay. How nice."

While Bell shock Mia stared at the girls around watching. "Get back to work!" They did as they were told, not wanting to get her ire. Mia then looking back at Bell, before smiling. "Seriously," She chuckled as she gave him a playful shaking fist near his shoulder. "If you hadn't come to pay, I'd have find and screw you over myself."

'_Thank goddess I came!'_

"Seriously though, thank Syr. If she hadn't told me your situation, then you'd be swimming with the fishes. Hahaha!" Now Bell was feeling fear because he was pretty sure that threat was real, and embarrassed because it meant Syr told her that he cried. Ouch.

"I-I will." He told her quickly, the giant woman just smirking at him.

"Just letting you know kid, being stronger doesn't mean you'll be better." Mia then told him as Bell paid close attention. Noting the tone she used being different from before. "Just remember, the last one standing, even if he's bleeding, is the best. No matter what state their in. Got that?" Mia then slammed a good hand on his back making Bell feel he got hit by an overgrown Goblin.

"When you come back, be sure to order all the booze so I can fill you up with it!"

'_Mama Mia!' _Bell just stared stun. Once again he got another pat on the back only rougher.

"Hey! You made me say this much. Now get out there but make sure you come back alive!" While she didn't look it, seems the stern lady had a slight soft spot for Bell. At most wishing for him to stay alive to come back and eat.

Smiling, Bell just gave a nod. He then clenched his fist while saying one thing. "Count on it!"

Bell then walked out the door, ready to head back to the Dungeon. From what he knew, the Goddess Hestia was going to be back home pretty late, and won't be at the church in time. _'Oh well, I guess I can go to the Dungeon.'_

Who knows, maybe if he's lucky he'll even meet that girl Aiz back there. Both times in the Dungeon and the Hostess Fertility he didn't get an entirely good look at her. The most being that picture. Yet every time he saw her, he felt something in him flutter. Strange. Maybe if he sees her fully he'll figure out what was up with that feeling. But for now, he had some adventuring to do.

'_And the best part of all, I have food.' _Seeing how the place Syr worked at sold good delicious meals, surely the food in the basket will be just as delicious. Now he had something to nourish him as he enters the Dungeon.

Bell then got ready to move along.

"Hey there, kid."

Then his body froze up, his instincts warning him of something. More so than usual. However, what worried him most wasn't just the fact his body was tensing up. But that he recognized that voice. A hand then placed itself on his shoulder, his body reacting with something akin to fear. The voice being closer as he felt a breath near him.

"You know, I didn't think we'd meet so soon. You know, after you ran like a sissy back in that hole. Dungeon, right?" Bell's red eyes slowly met also red yet darker sinister eyes. Tattoos seen all over the face and even body. Showing off the upper half with red clothing covering everywhere including the waist.

He looked different, more so than originally, yet even then Bell recognized this person. Why wouldn't he? After all, it has only been a day since they met.

The man that threatened to kill him.

"Y-you?" Bell slowly said with a small form of sweat seen on him.

"Yup, me." The man he knew called Avenger smiled. "Let's talk."

* * *

**The two officially meet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was about mid-day by now, and waiting outside the Guild is a young girl who looked in her teens, but is actually eleven years old. She just happened to look a bit older thanks to her height and looks. Though at the moment she simply just stared at the sky as she leaned against the wall.

'_I can't believe, this is another world.' _Olga had been in the Guild for most of the morning where she spoke with that sweet woman, explaining where she was and the rules. It was also there she learned a fact she couldn't believe. A line that shocked her.

"_Here in the city the Gods live, we do our best to enjoy ourselves."_

She wanted to discredit it. Say that the girl was clearly being silly. That the Gods themselves couldn't be here, as they left a long time ago. At least since the Age of Gods ended. Until of course proof was brought up with images of said Gods.

A bit different, some strange ones here and there, yet she recognized some of those images and names. While Olga wasn't 100% certain, it's clear now she isn't on earth. Though if not there, then where is she?

'_Am I really on the Reverse Side of the planet?' _The reason she didn't think so at first is because humans are unable to live their. The mana there being so high, that humans would die just by taking a little breath. But then again, all sorts of Gods and fabled beings did live there since the Age of Gods ended. Not just Gods, but all sorts of lifeforms that once lived on earth like the fae, elves, dwarves, and whatnot. This city-and by extension the rest of the planet-having them all here.

Maybe it's possible she is here on the Reverse Side, and just that circumstances have made it so she can survive here.

Which would make sense in a way. Because thinking about it she couldn't recall people trying to enter the Reverse Side. All she knew was that the magical beings were stuck there with humans stating that nobody could enter because they'd die. Yet what if they only said that because they didn't actually know what would happen if a human entered, and just made it up.

Olga then placed a hand on her head rubbing it a bit.

Whether or not this is indeed the Reverse Side or not didn't matter. While she was still interested and would explore later she had other business to attend to. Mainly, finding a way home and out of here. This place may be rather cool, but he couldn't read or write the language, she was more or less lost, and had no clue on customs and currency. This isn't some stupid novel where the main character was super lucky, became OP, got a bunch of girls becoming a harem-which is creepy-and just had things handed to them on a silver platter. Heck, it's a miracle she even spoke the same language. No. If she wanted to survive, she'll do something that most of those protagonists don't really suffer (excluding novels with betrayal), she'll work to survive.

'_And thanks to Misha, she already helped me with the first step.' _Becoming an adventurer. She didn't like it, but she would have to fight those monsters in this Dungeon place in order to survive here in the city. I mean, no way she could just walk up to a restaurant, ask for a job, then expect them to just give it to her like on television. She had no reference, address, proper ID, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Luckily she told Misha a story that should fool her for a long while. That she's a noble like she thought she was that wanted to go out exploring. Her and her Servant-of God as she decided to play it-decided to visit Orario hearing good things about. But they got lost, their stuff went missing, and they encountered all sorts of trouble here and there. By the time they arrived in the city they were desperate and went into the Dungeon thinking they could find some money.

The looks of pity and scolding was mortifying, but Olga kept her cool. Either way, Misha accepted her explanation and gave her a city ID and had registered Angra as the latest God to enter the city.

Of course Olga got confused when Misha asked if she was part of Angra's Familia, still, she couldn't say no since she felt that would be a bad thing and simply said yes. She then had to answer more questions which were difficult yet amazingly got done. Taking all those lessons with Lev and even that Leonardo guy(?) helped after all.

Now she's officially the child-and only child-of Avenger's Familia. A new God that has entered the city. Misha just needed a few signatures from both her and Avenge then everything would be okay. She's a nice person.

Now Olga simply waited for Avenger to come back while also outside resting as she also processed all this information. Her head hurt from this massive reveal of where she is. To think here she thought her biggest hurdle would be becoming the one-day Director of Chaldea, not this.

"Life really is strange." Olga whispers to herself as many unique people passed by. Some of them regular citizens, others wearing armor. She frowned realizing that now in order to get food and rent an apartment, she'd have to enter that Dungeon. Even worse, since apparently the people consider Angra a 'God', he isn't allowed it in. Something about forbidden entry and junk like that. Looks like she'll have to fight without him.

Or...she could find herself a party. _'Maybe even get into a real Familia as well.' _

It's a joke that she has to pretend to be one of Angra's members. No, when she has time, maybe she can find an actual God and get this falna thing. It's supposed to make one stronger and she was definitely interested in that kind of power boost. Show her peers that she is independent women not to me messed with. Plus...maybe her father would then look at her.

"Hah." Olga then sighed as she looked around. Not seeing that tattoo covered weirdo. She's only spent a small amount of time with him, yet she could tell he wasn't the type to come back early, if he came at all. Olga then felt her stomach growl. Misha gave her a snack, but it wasn't enough. Thankfully she accepted the magic stone from earlier which was decent quality to give her a meager sum of money. Enough for maybe a meal or two if she spent it wisely.

The young noble as people considered her leaving to find a restaurant. That Barkeep place since its the only local place she knew at the moment. Hopefully none of the people Avenger wronged would be there, or things would get ugly. For them.

'_Though where the heck is Avenger?' _Gah, probably doing nothing. Knowing him, he's likely just doing something stupid.

* * *

In a back alley away from the people, Avenger grinned as he pushed Bell to sit on a stinky bag of trash that hasn't been taken out for days. The Heroic Spirit gazing down on him. "Now then. I guess this should be a nice place to talk." Then from nowhere, Avenger held both of his reverse blades with one of them pointed at Bell. "Now. Start talking."

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Bell asked fearfully as he held the basket of food tightly. He couldn't believe his luck, bad luck, running into him. The guy who said would murder him back in the Dungeon. While Bell held hopes that the man really was joking from back then, their current positions said otherwise.

"Oh yeah, it would be confusing if you don't know what I'm talking about." Avenger chuckled. "Alright kid, I'll be straight with you. I just want to know one thing." Avenger then kneeled closer while Bell flinched. "Did you squeal on anybody like a baby on what I tried doing to you back there in the-what did you call it, Dungeon? Yeah, Dungeon. So did you?"

Bell gulped as he had indeed _did _tell someone. Eina, a Guild employee who had told him before he left that she'll do her best to bring the person that threatened him to justice. Unfortunately there's a chance justice won't catch up since he's stuck here.

Worse that he has to answer. What is he supposed to say. Yes he did tell on him, and that a person he's close to and knew is doing an investigation? That's more likely to just get him killed.

Worried, Bell decided the next course of action.

"?"

Saying nothing.

Avenger now looking at the white haired kid who had a tight lip on him. For a second Avenger pondered if he should just stab the boy's chest. Then, he got a good idea. "Stay here for a second kid."

Avenger then turned around walking back to the street. Seeing this, Bell thought maybe he could use this chance to escape.

A whizzing sound and a thunk told him otherwise. A small dagger having embedded itself on the ground inches away from Bell. The young adventurer gulping realizing it wouldn't be wise to leave at the moment. So as the man said, he just sit still and waited. Being frightened to the point where he didn't even bother eating the food Syr gave him, to nervous to bother at the moment.

So Bell waited.

"..." Seconds passed by, eventually a minute. The boy tapping his foot on the ground as he kept watch for Avenger to return. While doing so, he questioned what should be done afterwards.

'_Now that I've seen him, I can give a full description to Eina-san.' _Eina told him it might be tough finding this man, though told him she'll have people looking for the girl with that man called Avenger. Now he knew what he looked like, the search for him will be a lot quicker. Of course it also didn't help that by seeing him Bell was certainly intimidated by the man's looks. It was as if he had those tattoos made of blood itself.

How did such a man become a bodyguard towards a noble?

'_Wait a minute,' _Bell then thought. _'The girl!'_

He hasn't seen her at all since both the Dungeon and when she saw the two running past the streets. Back then he didn't even know or realize the girl being carried was Avenger. The man having ran to quick to get a proper glimpse. Now he's with him, and the girl wasn't in sight. Making Bell become worried.

Did that man maybe...kill her?

Bell shock at the thought and hoped otherwise. For all he knew, maybe the girl is safe. Though...she was shouting when the man was carrying her away. Not to mention he heard some adventurers talking about a murder that happened just this morning. Gulping, a small bit of sweat came from Bell's brow which he wiped away.

Bell then looked back at the exit of the alley, seeing Avenger still isn't here. _'Should I...Leave?'_

It's a risk, but Eina and her Goddess always said that if there's a chance to escape danger, then take it. Granted that knowledge was applied to the Dungeon and its inhabitants, but he felt this also counted being that its dangerous. I mean, he's with a highly possible murderer. Sure he isn't one of the monsters seen in the Dungeon, but that didn't make the man any less of a danger.

Bell looked around again, seeing nothing still. Slowly, he stood up. Began taking small steps as silently as he could, keeping his guard up. The young adventurer didn't want to alert that man he's leaving, however he might not even be nearby. Meaning Bell could leave now without consequence.

"Where do you think you're going punk?" Then, with an arrogant attitude with a hint of joy, something fell into the darker part of the alley and a second later Avenger came down. Bell stood still once more in fear. Looks like he hadn't been quick enough. Still, he's now in the direction of the exit and if he ran at full speed, he should make it. Then it would be a matter of just getting help.

Bell shivered, but he made his decision.

"Nah-ah!" So did Avenger to. Because ina split second Bell then felt something hit his left leg on the foot. It is sharp, stung, and he felt something warm on his foot. His eyes wandered to it, where he then saw a small dagger now sticking to his flesh as the weapon had cut through his shoe. Bell opened his mouth ready to scream in pain.

"No noise." Only for a hand to cover his mouth, Avenger having somehow gotten behind him without notice. Bell's scream of pain being muffled as he felt the metal in him causing his nerves to fire up in pain.

Avenger enjoyed the boy's pain, seeing his tears fall. He pushed Bell forward lightly, the bo moving knowing he shouldn't bother disobeying. Once he took Bell deeper into the alley, he then removed his mouth with Bell just doing his best not to cry, holding back most of the moans.

"Good boy." Angra then bent down and took out the dagger. Bell felt both relief but couldn't feel happy as now he could feel himself losing blood. Quickly he bent down not trying to make too much noise and began removing his left shoe and sock. Knowing that unless he bandaged the wound, then he risks infection which can be just as bad as any monster bite full of bacteria.

"Boy are you diligent." Avenger chuckled as he saw Bell quickly fixing the wound on his foot." I don't see many people acting quick like you. Though then again his wouldn't have happened if you just obeyed and stayed here, wouldn't it?" He said that last part in a mocking way. Of course Bell didn't respond, just doing his best to fix himself. Luckily he came prepared and had some bandages and even a bit of potion to help him out. As an adventurer he always came prepared.

Just not for something like this.

"Now then." Bell felt a grip on the back of his neck. Avenger's voice entering his ear canal. "Are you going to tell me or not, if you squealed?"

"..." Bell stayed silent, though he wasn't sure if it was out of determination, or simply just fear. Avenger didn't seem to care though. Instead he looked happy.

"Tough guy eh." Avenger laughed. "In that case, we can do this to ways. The hard way," Avenger then pressed his weapon on Bell's cheek. Drawing a small cut which began bleeding with Bell flinching. "Or the worst way."

Avenger then shoved Bell forward, making him land on the ground with his chin hitting first. "Gah!"

Bell knew his wasn't the first time he was feeling pain. As an explorer and adventurer in the Dungeon, he's encountered threats that had him experience such thing. This however is the first time he's experiencing pain from another person. Bell opened his eyes ready to get up, maybe even fight.

"Huah!" Only to gasp as he saw what had been thrown in the alley before Avenger came down after. His face inches from it.

"So. What do you think?" Avenger, his mouth twisted cruelly.

"A-ah-..."

In front of Bell's face, inches, is nothing more but a dead body. The clothing indicated it was a homeless person. However, seeing the body which is still bleeding was bad. Worse however, he's near the face looking straight at the bodies horrifying expression clearly made before death. Even worse…

Half that face was gone, showing nothing but ripped flesh, veins, and a part of the bloody skull with some brain matter poking out the eye. The limbs twisted and stretched with a gaping hole in the back where the lower spine would be. Naturally, Bell did one thing.

"Bluraaaha!" Throwing up.

"Hahahahahaha!" Avenger, no, not the stupid Servant Avenger. _Angra Mainyu_ laughed. Laughing as Bell threw up at his little gift. "Oh man. What's the matter kid. You're supposed to be an adventurer, right?" He walked up to Bell where he then stomped on his back bringing Bell down onto his own vomit. "So shouldn't a little death be something you're used to? What a joke!"

As Angra laughed, Bell turned his head which was now covered in his own fluids, avoiding the dead stare of the corpse. Instead looking at Angra. "W-why?" He asked softly.

"Hm?' Angra looked down at Bell, tilting his head. "Why what kid?" Though his smile indicated he already knew what Bell was saying.

"Why," Bell continued, now scared. "Did you kill him?"

"_Because I can._"

No hesitation. He didn't even stutter. Bell looked at the man, shocked.

Shocked that he did this, just because.

"...!"

Ah.

In all his life, Bell had forgotten something. Something very important.

His grandfather, a great man that raised him before death, once told him something.

Told him, that it wasn't just the beasts from the Dungeon that were a threat to the enlightened races. That's right. Monsters are horrifying, destructive, dangerous.

But cruel….

No.

Would you call a wolf killing another animal for food cruel?

At the end, monsters were in a way like animals. Bigger, stronger, and smarter in some cases. However, like animals they attacked humans, elves, beast men, and other races because that was just as their instinct told them to. They didn't do it for joy or anything like that. They did it just for survival.

Were they a threat, yes.

However, it wasn't just monsters that were a threat.

He had forgotten since he's met so many nice people, so many that helped him, yet he forgot the words his grandfather once told him.

"_Monsters are dangerous Bell. But people like us, they can be worse."_

'_So this is...what he meant.' _Avenger, a man he didn't even know anything about, was that kind of person his grandfather told him about. He might look like him, act like him, east like him, but in a way, he was worse than a monster. For while monsters killed with no expression on their face...he smiled as he looked down at Bell and the person he just killed.

"I'll ask this again." Angra then said making Bell flinch, eyes widening in fear. "Did you tell on me. Answer, and who knows what will happen. But if you don't…" He brought out his blades again, both still wet with blood.

"_You will die a horrible death."_

At that point, Bell could do nothing but talk.

"I-I...told a person at the Guild." Of course he made certain to keep Eina's identity a secret. "He told me he'll help out. He's a smart beast man." Even decided to throw in a few lies here. Normally he isn't good at lying, but if he's going to die, then he'll at least protect her. He only regretted one thing.

Hestia-sama.

"Good." Bell shut his eyes, ready for death. Praying he'll meet his Goddess and his grandfather in the afterlife. Then, instead of feeling his life vanish before him, he felt Avenger's foot get off him. "You know, this poor guy wouldn't have died if you just confirmed what you told me."

"...Co-...confirm?"

"I already knew you squealed." Avenger then says in a happy tone, like a child who just solved a difficult problem. "I just wanted to see what I had to do to get you to talk. And it's such a _shame _you spoke so early. I was hoping you'd be silent and I could torture you afterwards to talk. Shame indeed."

He...already knew?

Yet he still kept going anyway. Killing a person just to see how far he could take it? He...He!

Avenger then kicked Bell at the side which sent the poor boy onto the wall. Having done so to make him out of breath as his side felt a bruise forming. "Now, now, don't get any bad ideas kid. Those eyes, those are definitely the ones of anger. I like it."

Avenger then knelt down to Bell, who had blood and vomit on his face. His eyes staring at him in both fear and anger. Righteous anger. Avenger just giving the boy a kind smile in response. "It's been nice speaking to you kid. I needed to vent, and boy were you perfect. But, I gotta go. Need to take care of Master and all." Avenger rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on his chin. "Boy is she bossy, but she's not too bad either. Haha! I like that spunk she has." Avenger then got back up.

He then looked at Bell before deciding to say one last thing to him. "This happened because you're weak kid. I mean, this is just shit I'm making up obviously, but I feel it's the appropriate answer. But yeah, bad things happen cause your weak. Use this lesson to, I dunno, get stronger." That would be a sight.

"Oh, and another thing." He then remembered. "If you tell anybody who killed that loser, then,' He faced him with a grin that revolted Bell. "Maybe that _girl _you squealed on to me will be next on my list."

Of course Avenger didn't know _who _this kid told about him. However, the way the kid empathized the man part made him realize it must be a female. Aw, kid was trying to be a hero and spare the girl. Cute.

With that, Avenger then left Bell alive simply because he felt like it. The young adventurer knowing that he was only alive because he was allowed to live. Bell then saw the basket from earlier he brought with him, smashed and now bloodied when the body spilled some of it on the food.

"Gu!" Grinding his teeth, Bell clenched his fist. This was just like before. With the Minitaur. Him being in that same position.

Weak!

The boy of course knew that it only made sense. After all, he's just a newbie. A beginner. As if less than a few weeks of adventuring would make him suddenly experienced enough to take on big threats. Both monsters and humans. His own instincts warning him that the man Avenger he met was something else, yet powerful all the same. Treating him like a toy, one he could have broke any time he wanted.

Slowly Bell stood up, his legs wobbling. He then looked at the sky, something i his eyes changed. But nothing of hate, disgust, or even anything that would change his core. No. Instead all that was there in his eyes was but one thing.

Determination.

'_I have...to get stronger.' _It was there something inside Bell, something he wouldn't even know, would change.

Had things been different maybe in another event his goal to chase after a certain 'someone' would be his stride to be strong. While that goal is the same, the reasoning for it is now different. For instead of 'chasing' someone to be strong, instead it would be to _be strong _to stop those like that man.

Bell then turned back at the body, a part of him feeling queasy just looking at it. He then began walking. As much as he hated it, he would not speak of what happened. It's one thing if he's risking his life, but Eina.

_Never._

So with a desire Bell began heading toward the Dungeon where he knew he had to keep going. Because the next time he faced that man, he wouldn't be weak. He wouldn't be his toy. He'll stop him no matter what.

That's what a hero is.

* * *

"Hehehe, that was a nice talk." Avenger walked onto the streets, having enjoyed his little fun time. That kid, he was definitely interesting. Scared, fearful, angry, and yet…"He didn't even look like he would break."

He didn't know his name, but that face, that form, he'll remember it. Those eyes the most. Those were the eyes of something else. Something he's seen before once back when he had first been summoned. In the Third Holy Grail War. The eyes of a hero.

"I can't _wait _to see how he turns out." Avenger giggled. Here he thought this place would be so boring. Hopefully he'll find even more entertainment aside from the kid. After all, it'd suck if he's the only fun thing to be around here. Moving on, he now had something else to do. And not just murder someone, he can do that later.

"Avenger!"

"Speak of the devil." Avenger turned around where he saw his young Master running up to him. "Yo kid! What's up. Did you miss me already?"

"Hmph!" Olga huffed as she got close to him. "No. No I did not." She told him folding her arms. "I just came to say that I have registered myself as an adventurer." Now isn't that a surprise.

"Really?" Avenger scratched his head. Having not expected that at all. "So I guess you and me are going to pal around huh."

"Not even.' Olga then scolded him. "Because of your dumb move of saying you're a 'God', they not only believed you but now say you can't enter the Dungeon. Something about it being forbidden."

So they actually did believe him. Ha! Mortals really are fun to fool. Though that didn't mean he didn't see a problem.

"Cool as it is to be worshipped, I can't exactly have my baby Master go on alone.' He told her teasingly. "I mean, sure you're tough, but without me you'd be dead."

"I-I can take care of myself!" Olga shot back at him. "Besides!"

"Besides?"

"I can-uh, well-get a team. Yeah, a team!" Like that Misha women said, adventurers didn't have to work alone. They can get a bunch of people and she could work with them. Then she'd be totally safe with them by her side. Even show her own worth.

"A team. Without me?" Avenger couldn't believe it. This girl was totally ditching him. "They grow up so fast." Olga looked confused by that part.

"Whatever." She then said ignoring that part. "With that being said, we need to go back into the Guild to sign papers." She then held his hand, her soft fingers holding his own hand.

"..." Avenger looked at it, raising a brow. Feeling something from it. Olga of course wouldn't know his plight and began pulling him along back to the Guild.

"When we get back, we need to sign that the Angra Familia is born." She said rather sourly.

"Familia?"

"Yes." Olga puffed her cheeks. "A familia is considerably a mass group of people following a God which leads it. And since you're a 'God', I told the Guild I'm your sole familia member."

"Ohhh." Angra looked happy. "So _I'm _the boss now."

"In paper!" She told him. "I'm still your boss. After all, I'm the Master." She smiled at that part saying it with pride.

"Fair enough." Avenger shrugged. "Still, even on paper me being a boss is pretty cool. I just need a bunch of morons to join up with me and I'm good."

"Doubtful.' Olga snided. "From what I learned a God uses their blood to make a type of 'contract' on the person, bonding them with them."

"Contract? Like a Master Servant contract?"

"Um...well, sorta." Olga had to admit, it was kinda like what Avenger said. Of course it's different naturally, but she saw his point. "However the fundamentals and process is more different than what we have."

"Maybe." Angra's mind began working. She said blood. And while he knew he wasn't a God, he held a name of one. So is it possible that he could make a supposed contract. Logic said no, however, ever since he and his Master came to this world, his body has been feeling different. The same nothingness like always, yet a shift in it. His own natural instincts saying he could do more now.

'_Perhaps a little testing is in order.' _Just needed to find the right lab rat.

"Avenger. Avenger." Oh, looks like she's still talking to him. Avenger then put back his goofy smile. His Master didn't need to know the details of what he's planning on doing later on.

"Yes my Master?"

"Remember, no trouble. Just sign the papers, then everything will be okay. I can find some people to travel with in this Dungeon and be, I don't know, a Supporter?" That is an occupation she heard about. "This way, I can get money to rent us a place."

"Tell you what Master," Avenger moved a bit ahead of her. "How about I get the money."

"Huh? And how would you do that?" She asked him looking suspicious.

"I can just sneak into the Dungeon." Avenger stated the obvious. "Kill the monsters, get these stones for cash, and bam! Money and a house secured."

"You can't!" Olga tried telling him. "They won't allow you. They have people looking closely for any Gods that try entering."

"So they know what I look like?"

"...Um, maybe not yet."

"Then I'll go tonight." His voice made it so that no complaints would stop him from his goal.

"I-you-ah!" Olga never knew reigning a Servant would be this tough. "Fine!" She relented. "Just don't get caught."

"Master, you hurt me." Avenger said in a fake hurt tone, pulling back from her. "After all, with skills like mine," His body temporarily turned to a shadow before shifting back. "I can get pretty much anywhere. And if some bid bad boy gets in my way," His form then changed to the female form from before. Olga's mouth dropping at the stunning sight and also glad that he reverted quickly before anybody ogled at his temporarily 'heavy chest'. "Then I'll just use a woman's touch."

Olga turned red as she then looked away from him. "W-whatever. Just be careful."

Careful huh. For some reason, Avenger felt weird when hearing that word. He then shook it off and gave Olga a thumbs up. "Don't worry Master, I may be the weakest Servant in existence, but I can handle a monster or two for cash."

That...and he noticed a few people with rather rich pockets.

Smirking, Angra's blades came back into his hands, having stepped behind Olga so she wouldn't see his expression. Once they finished their business at the Guild, he'll go back to the Dungeon and get her all the money she wanted. She just didn't need to know where the extra coin came from.

* * *

**Seriously, why would the Throne have Angra and even others become Heroic Spirits in a place called 'Throne of Heroes'? Must be defective.**

**Also, someone contacted me and said I have a TV Tropes page now. Pretty empty though, so if anybody wants to fill it up then go ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The Dungeon. As mentioned once by a passing adventure, it's an unknown place where the monsters of the world originated from. Before Orario was built, this giant hole released the most fowl of creatures that wandered the land. Wrecking havoc all over the planet.

Goblins, Hellhounds, Goliaths, Orcs, and so on. All these manner of beasts attacking the enlightened races with ferocity with the races doing the same. Now though, the tower of Babel sealed it up where the races of the world gathered and build the city of Orario which is sometimes considered the center of the world. A place with great economy, the strongest of warriors, and held many legendary figures both in the past and the current present.

Now with knowledge of the Dungeon, the floors and the monsters, people can enter and fight the monsters thanks to the falna the Gods have gifted them. Capable of reaching incredible heights. However, that didn't make this Dungeon any less dangerous.

While many explore the Dungeon, this unknown place is seemingly alive. Capable of spawning many monsters of all sorts. The floors being very dangerous depending on the floor levels. The upper floors being the safest where the lower you go the more risk you are at.

After all, ultimately unless one is prepared, equipped, and strong enough, they will either win or die against the monsters of the Dungeon.

"N-no! Wait!" A man was cut off, his head sent flying.

_However…_

"G-get a-away from me!" A young female adventure shouted, tears running down her face. "Please!" Her death was swift, she felt no pain. But that didn't make it any better when her head was sliced in half.

_People forget one thing…_

"W-who are you!?" The final member of this rookie group roared, raising his sword. This human warrior running to stab this monster.

Instead his weapon met with a clang.

"Hehe."

_It's not just monsters they have to worry about._

"N-n-!" The man was then ripped apart by two reverse blades. Avener having cleanly cut his this humans upper body apart, innards hanging as the upper part of the body fell with a thump. The lower body soon following.

"Oh boy, now that's some stress relief." Avenger didn't even break a sweat. His malevolent grin ever present even in shadow form. One didn't need to see a mouth to know this _monster _was practically oozing with malice and dark intentions. "Now then," Avenger leaned down and grabbed all the dead bodies. Putting them into a nice bloody pile. "Time for papa to get his reward."

It's not just monsters that had goodies on them. Avenger realized this fact after entering the Dungeon and seeing some people with all sorts of stuff. "Oh, what do we have here." Avenger then picked up some glowing weapon from that pointy eared girl he sliced. A glowing dagger of sorts.

He sensed some kind of mana in their. Interesting.

"I'll save this for later." Maybe give it to his Master. While he didn't know how tough she was, he could sense that she wasn't combat oriented. While she had a good level of magic circuits from what he could sense, all top quality, her disposition was that of someone who never fought. Makes sense since she is a kid. Can't have her dying or his fun would be cut to soon.

"Yeah, maybe I can get her other weapons to." Though then again, it would be heard to pass off armor that didn't fit her. Not to mention where he got them. Or the blood. Eh, problems for another time. For now Avenger simply took what he could get, particularly the bags full of either monster magic stones or valis. All the weapons he dumped in a hole for maybe later.

As for the bodies, they can be fed to the monsters. Look at how smart he is. Even helping the local monsters by feeding them. Ain't he sweet?

It took awhile, but eventually Avenger stripped his dead targets of all their valuables and possessions, either hiding the rest or keeping them on him. He then quickly put the bodies somewhere where he knew a monster would find them eventually and munch on. The perfect crime scene.

Thanks to those monsters, they'll eat up the evidence with people thinking those fools just died. After all, this Dungeon was a dangerous place, so it would be normal if some adventurers died here and there, right? Plus he reverted to his shadow form, so even if someone saw him they wouldn't recognize him at all. Man he's on a role today.

"Hm. Wonder if Master would be happy with all this money I made?" Hahaha! He can imagine her dumbstruck face when he brought all this stuff with him bragging to her. That will show his worth as a Servant. He might be garbage, but even someone like him had pride.

"Gr."

"Oh."

Speaking of pride. Turning around, Avenger then saw a monster slowly breaking free from the wall. Very unique, seeing a beast with full on adult features getting born from a rock. A wolf monster of sorts, basic looking. Pretty weak to. _'Then again,' _Avenger thought as he took out his reverse blades, the monster growling. _'This is the upper floors, so the monsters here are weaklings.'_

"Graa!" The wolf struck, teeth showing the razor blades that they were. A single bite and with that jaw strength could cut an arm clean off. Such a savage beast.

Smirking beneath his shadowy form, Avenger just quickly ducked when the beast tried to jump at his face, then stabbed his blades into the wolfs soft underbelly. Whimpering, the wolf fell onto the ground, blood leaking out with some of its stomach now hanging. Still, it looked ready for a fight.

Avenger then ran at it instead and twisted his blade so that he held the handle instead. Which he then used to bash the wolf's head crushing it's skull, making a splatter mess. A mere second later, the monster turned to dust. Leaving only it's stone, ashes, and blood.

"Hm?" While Avenger expected the stone, he's curious why the blood stuck around. Shouldn't it have turned to ash or something, vanish away. Maybe someone else knew, then again, not like he cared. In any case, Avenger made more than enough money for himself and his Master. Once he memorized where he buried the other weapons just in case, Avenger then left with a few weapons, a bunch of magic stones, small bags of valis, and of course that glowing weapon.

Ah today was a great day.

"Gu-uh! Come on man pull harder." Stopping, Avenger narrowed his eyes. He listened closely, unsure if this is someone who witnessed his little murder spree, or just something else. Doing his best to hear the voices.

"Shut it man. These cages are heavy. Not to mention the monsters." Monsters? Well, clearly whoever these guys aren't here for him. Though then what were they here for? Silently Avenger went to follow the source of the grunts and voices, hearing some roars here and there. Making his way until he then saw a bunch of people pulling a big cage with some furry white ape thing.

"Strange." Avenger whispered quietly. He looked at the people pulling the cage for an unknown reason. Trying to figure out why they would even do that. His mind then got a lightbulb. Thinking on it, he did hear some adventurers talking about something before he killed them.

What was it again? Monsterphilia?

* * *

"So-MM-Good! MM!" Inside a special place where many people known as the Gods celebrated in, the young Goddess with twin tails, bows, and a rather hefty chest ate as much food as she could. Glad she had a chance to eat as much as she can, even if she got so many stares.

'_I should remember to take some for Bell-kun!' _The Goddess thought as she ate. The only problem being that some people were being jerks and talking behind her back. Hmph! Best to ignore people like them.

"My, what have we here." The Goddess then heard a familiar voice, one that made her smile. Putting down her fork she turned around and saw a red haired beauty with an eyepatch on the right side of her face and wearing a nice dress.

"Been a while Hestia." The woman said.

"Hephaistos!" The Goddess Hestia said glad to see her friend. She then put her plate down as she walks up to her. "Nice to see you. I was right to come."

"So you are." Hephaistos smiled. "Though, just letting you know I'm not giving you a single Valis." She teasingly told Hestia.

"G-No I won't!" Hestia responded back. "Do I look like a Goddess who would do such a thing?!"

"You lived off me for a bunch of years." Haphasitos simply reminded her getting Hestia to groan.

"W-well now I'm independent. No longer do I need to live off someone else's plate!" She shot to her old friend. Said friend then looking at the food table which had a lot of missing food. Smirking at her old friend.

"Then what happened to all that food?" Hestia stammered, trying to find a viable excuse for such a thing. However a person then interrupted them, one with a voice Hestia also-regrettably-recognized.

"My, my. Still good friends. I see." Turning with a sigh, Hestia and Hephasitos then saw another Goddess just like them. Though the charisma and beauty she gave was on a much higher level, her own aura radiating something that just attracted others to her.

"Freya." Hestia muttered.

"Yep, that's her." Hephasitos nodded. "I met he and we've been walking around together for a bit."

"Oh my, a pleasure to see you." The white haired and charming Goddess in the elegant dress told the two, giving a beautiful smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you Hestia."

"Of course not." Hestia shrugged her shoulders. "After all, not like I like you." Hephasitos just looked a bit shocked by her friends bluntness while Freya just giggled.

"Oh. But that's what I like about you Hestia." The Goddess of Beauty responded. While the three ladies just had a slight tense air around them. Another voice soon joined. Another which made Hestia annoyed.

"Hey! Phia! Freya! Shrimp!"

"...Then again, there are those I hate even more than you."

"Hahahaha!"

Much more.

Joining the trio of female Goddess now turned to a quartet, the Goddess of mischief herself has arrived. Red hair, a perky smile, and a dress herself. Loki has joined. The very Goddess stepping in with Hestia groaning. "Gah. What are you doing here?"

"Wha? You saying I need a special reason?" Loki chuckled as she both metaphorically and figuratively looked down on Hestia. "If anything, why did you show up. Don't even have a dress on, hehehe."

Hephasitos looked to see making Hestia making quite the restrained face of annoyance. Yet some of that emotion still leaked out from her. "My, what a face."

A few Gods then looked over to the small commotion, finding some interest as they recognized those two Goddesses. Loki and Hestia, two well known individuals who had a type of rivalry and always going at each others throats. My, did this party get more interesting.

As the two Goddesses then got into an argument with those around soon betting on a fight, Freya herself smiled emotionlessly at the argument. How entertaining to see such Goddesses battle without their divine power. Very fun.

Freya then looked past them for a minute, ready to refill her drink. A man carrying them noticed her gaze and become flustered. She smiled and held out her cup, the man getting the picture and awkwardly headed toward her. Refilling her drink.

Freya took a sip, looking out the building and at the windows that revealed other people walking outside. A few looking inside, no doubt interested in a banquet that held the many Gods of Orario. Her eyes calmly gazing at their souls.

Dirty, sweet, anger, laziness, joy, fragrance, inept, isolation, and so on. Her eyes reading them all. It reminded her she saw _him _that day by accident. Freya smiling when she recalled that encounter.

…

"..." Then, for a moment, she saw something walking past the window. Her eyes once more responding and seeing the soul like it always did. The color that it held. Her eyes then widening for just a second before the color registered in her mind.

"Hm?"

A few Gods nearby then heard a spill. Liquid hitting the ground, and glass cracking and shattering.

Loki and Hestia then stopped their fighting when they then heard a cough. Then they and a few others saw Freya, down on her knees as she coughed up her drink. A few of the Gods looking worried at this, having never seen Freya do such a thing. Even Hestia looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she then walked up to Feya, having never seen Freya spit out a drink. She then bent down to give out her hand, then looked at her face. _'...What the-!'_

"I'm fine." Freya then stood up, not bothering in taking the hand. Looking back to normal like she always did. "Just drank a little to quickly is all." Freya then began walking away. "Excuse me, but I think I had enough fun here. Enjoy yourselves."

The other Gods then looked relieved that Freya was fine, the men the most. Soon everyone just went back to what they were doing. Rejoining their festivities and talking to each other. Almost as if the incident hadn't even occurred.

"Well, that was interesting." Hephasitos said as she walked up to Hestia's side, Loki having left. "You don't see the Goddess of Beauty herself making a small clumsy move like that. Isn't that right Hestia?" The Goddess of the smith then looked down on Hestia, noticing her face. "Hestia?"

"Huh?" Hestia then snapped out of her daze, looking back at her friend. "Uh, what was it?" She then asked having not heard. Though Hephasitos looked a bit worried.

"Are you okay Hestia? You seem a little unfocused."

"Who, me, nah." Hestia waved her hand off. "Just a little full is all." She then smiled which seemed to reassure her friend. Though deep down Hestia was a bit distrubed by something. From what she saw when looking at Freya.

When she bent down to give her a hand, for a moment she saw something. Something on Freya's face that she had never seen before. In all her life, and the few times she saw her fellow Goddess, Hestia never once imagined seeing that look on Freya's face.

_Utter disgust._

'_Was the drink that bad.' _Hestia then looked at the broken shards of glass with the spilled wine, being cleaned up. _'Or,' _Hestia then looked out the window, where she saw people passing by. _'Did she see something weird?'_

"In any case, shall we resume the party?" Hephasitos then got Hestia to snap out of her thinking again, with her then smiling.

"Of course. There's a load of stuff I need to pack." She then looked hungrily at the food bar. "My little child will be so pleased to have a fine meal."

"I'm sure he will." Hephasitos agreed. "He must be very important to you."

"He is." Hestia agreed. However, she then started turning nervous much to her friends confusion. "Ahem, though. Uh." Hestia then brace herself. Knowing full well this wouldn't be easy. "In fact he deserves so much that, ehehe. That I was thinking…" She stuck her two fingers together as she then sheepishly look up to her friend, giving a nervous smile. "That I can...ask for a favor…"

"Oho!" The air around her 'friend' then turned dark. A smile with no emotion and her single dead eye then looking at Hestia. "I'm sorry, but what was it you said a while ago? That you didn't need to eat from somebody else's plate?"

'_Bell-kun!' _Hestia's legs shock at the demonic being that was once her friend. _'Give me strength!'_

"..." Meanwhile, Freya herself walked on. Those that wave at her she gave a loving smile, the people that waved turning red as they left off before crashing into something. Still, while she smiled, something inside her was dead. Or more importantly, dead with disgust being the cause.

'_That soul…' _It had only been for a moment. Not even a second. Yet when she looked at it, she only saw one thing.

**P !N!**

That wasn't the only thing to. The very twisted malice and hatred that swirled in that twisted 'soul' was something she has never seen before. She has never met a human with that much hate inside it. The animosity, resentment, disgust. It was also the first time she saw how _little _positive emotions she saw in it. Overshadowed by everything else.

It reminded her of the souls she met that have gone to war or have been tortured. Dirtying their colors. Yet while tortured souls were a twisted color, that one felt different. Not human at all. Almsot…

"Divine." Freya's eyes narrowed when her those words slipped from her mouth. While it was different and had some other things mixed into it, her mind then reminded her of such souls she recalled that color. A color where once it made her vomit back in the heavens, making her sweat and feeling weak just by seeing them. Souls that belonged to beings that weren't affected by her own charms, or at least not in the normal way. Souls that belonged to _them_. The few beings that caused a mass war upon the heavens.

The Wicked Gods.

The Heavens most dreaded enemies all those eons ago.

Monsters with the power of a God, no different from the savagest of beasts only with actual intelligence and true malefic intent. Intentions to 'break' the mortals which extended to even other Gods as well. Their own playtime.

"..." Freya continued to walk out the banquet going back to her home. She'll need to set a meeting with Ouranos later. Because while she didn't care about most of the people here in this city, even she wouldn't allow them to be toyed with by one of those monsters. It was a fate to cruel, even in her eyes.

* * *

"So Master." Avenger then dropped a bunch of bags full of good money. The very currency spilling on the table at the barkeep that Olga was at. "What'cha think?"

"..." Olga said nothing, but her open mouth was a sight to behold. Avenge grinning as he was back in his default form. Already liking this already. He then covered his ears.

"Ehhhhhhh!" Olga went which then caught some people's attention. The girl then turning red as she whimpered. She then looked back at Avenger who uncovered his ears. "W-where-how-how did you get so much!?"

"Hey Master, I may be trash against Servants, but things like monsters are easy." Those upper floor weaklings stood no chance. Double for his extra targets.

"S-still. To make this much." Olga shakes as she opened the many bags full of magic stones and valis. Her eyes widening at the sparkling coins and stones that came from them. This will actually get them enough to rent a hotel room and food.

She then looked up to Avenger. While her face was still full of disbelief, a smile was on her face. "Thank you Avenger."

"..." While Avenger still grinned, for a moment his grin vanished. Hearing those words.

…Thanks?

…..

…..

…..

"_You're just a monster. Now die for our sakes!"_

"_Burn him! Burn him!"_

"_I have nails. I'll get the hammers!"_

"_This is what you deserve for all the trouble you caused us."_

"_Thank you ***&Y^"T!#$.** Thank you for your sacrifice."_

…..

…..

…..

"Avenger. Avenger?" Olga's words snapped Avenger out of his thoughts, looking at Olga.

"Hm, yah?" He asked doing his best to suppress those memories. To pretend everything was alright.

"I was wondering, where should we go for the rent?" Olga then pulled out a piece of paper. Something she got from the Guild so she could navigate the city more easily. A miniature map. "There's lots of places to choose."

"I say choose whatever." Avenger sat down. Relaxing as he then took a piece of meat from a pretty boy who had been about to serve it to the customer that ordered it. Eating it before it could be taken back with the server and the orderer looking angrily at him. "I mean, so long as we get to have a comfy bed. Boy I could use a nap."

"Servants don't sleep."

"Come now Master. You should know I don't follow such rules." Olga sighed but didn't bother arguing further.

"Very well. I'll just choose one close to the Guild. That way I can easily get more information and even be near the stalls that sell food. Though it will be difficult to cook." Olga never knew how to.

"Then we just eat here." Avenger chewed on his meat. "Place is pretty good. Even if it is with tight ass boys that should be girls instead. Uh. You sure we can't go to that other place."

"No!" Olga told him again. "I don't need you getting in trouble with a maid!"

"And let me guess, because you also like the eye candy here." Avenger teased her.

"Sh-shut up!"

'_She didn't deny it.'_

"In any case, we still need to work on getting more money." Olga then folded the map back down.

"Money?" Avenger waved at the bags in front of them. "I got us a hell lot."

"Yes you did." Olga nods. "But this won't last forever, and neither of us have jobs. Meaning we need to find something to suit our abilities and get funds." Of course there's still the problem of no people who would hire them. Olga now had an ID, but that wouldn't be enough for people to hire her unless they were desperate. Plus, Olga got the feeling some of the jobs she would be unable to do, as she trained hard to be a magus, not a seller or chef. Which left one job.

"I'm going to need a party." She states her plan in becoming an adventurer.

"Really Master." Avenger finished his meat. "You sure about that? I was down there and while I can take on those weaklings fine, those monsters are viscous. Can you even fight?"

"I know a few offensive spells." Olga rebutted. "But...I won't be a front-line fighter. I'll simply just be support."

"Well, I guess that's better than fighting head on." Maybe now is also the time to help. "Still, use this." Avenger then tossed a glowing green dagger which Olga gazed at. Sensing power in it.

"Wh-what is this?" She touched it, feeling the power within.

"No idea. Just something I found near a dead body Monster was eating the poor sap." Olga looked disgusted by what she said, but also that he grave robbed a body. Good. She thought he took a weapon from someone that got killed by a monster. Not him.

"O-okay." Olga nervously spoke shaking the dagger. Probably worried about germs from the dead. "Still, what is it?"

"It's a magic dagger."

Both Avenger and Olga turned to see a person sitting nearby, eating their food. A man with a hat with a feather on it, wearing a scarf. "You got a good find my good lady. Magic daggers, or should I say magic weapons, are generally pretty tough."

"Magic weapons." Olga turned around and looked at the dagger. Recalling how back in Chaldea a few held their own interesting weapons. "So it uses magic?"

"You catch on quick little lady. As expected of a noble girl." The man said with his back turned, eating his food. "And from the color, I'd say that dagger allows someone to shoot wind."

"Wow." Olga's eyes sparkled at the weapon. She once wanted her own magic weapon, having heard of such things. Including a rumor about a powerful wand. "So I can call upon the wind element."

"That's right. Oh, but do be careful miss. Magic weapons break after a certain amount of uses. So be careful with it." The man then stood up, taking some valis and putting it down as a tip. "In any case, be safe little lady. Newbie adventurers like you should be safe."

"I will. Thanks!" Olga thanked the man while examining the magic dagger. "Man. Isn't this cool Avenger?"

"Uh-hu. Yeah." Avenger smiled. Though his eyes gazed at the man leaving. He wasn't human. _'Then again, not like most of the people in this city are humans in the first place.' _His instincts however told him that man was above those midget dwarves and those pointy eared wimps called elves. No that guy, he's a God.

A God with a lot of power restrained, something he sensed in the other Gods he passed by. That, and he sensed a motive in that guy. Leaning back, he just chuckled. This city really is interesting. How fun. Even more when fun was about to happen, his senses also telling him of somebody who had just been watching both him and Olga awhile ago.

"Huh?" Olga then saw Avenger getting up. "Hey, where are you going? We still haven't decided where to rent a place at."

"Don't worry Master." Avenger told her. "Just go and I'll find you later. Right now I'm just going out for some fresh air." And for some stress relief.

* * *

Moving away from that restaurant, the girl couldn't believe it. To think, some newbie had that much money already. It was rather unbelievable. Yet it also presented an opportunity. Having heard much of the conversation, and new that noble girl was looking for a party.

Smiling, the girl knew what she had to do. Get under that girls good grace, play along, then take all that money she had with her. If she was lucky, it would include that magic item as well. Sure she already had one, but having another wouldn't hurt.

'_Besides,' _The girl thought as she adjusted her hood. _'It's not like it will be a problem if I take that money. No doubt that girl has lots of money already since she's a noble.' _Probably just a kid who wanted to play adventure. A brat that had everything and didn't know the hardships of being a supporter. If only she knew what horrors being an adventure is, and how people like her could be taken advantage of.

'_...' _Normally she would do more with people she travelled with, not just take money, but everything they had on them. Even leave them in troublesome situations. The girl though, she did seem...young.

'_I guess she can have the weapon to defend herself.' _But everything else would be for grabs. With that, the girl then began leaving ready to plot her move. Entering the nearest ally for a quick shortcut.

"Oh my, where are you going missy." Only to hear a voice with a shiver running down her spine. Quickly she reacted and began to run. Knowing that whoever spotted her may give her trouble.

"Nu-uh." Then she was kicked down onto the hard cobble floor. Her face hitting the ground which made her groan in pain. She tried to get back up when she then felt a foot keep her there. "Now then, let's see here." She then felt the man groping her a bit, and for a second she was worried he might assault her.

"Ah, here we are." However instead it would seem he was only interested in her pouch full of valis she took earlier. Normally she would argue, but the brown hooded girl got a feeling she shouldn't argue against this man. She wasn't sure why, but he felt...unnatural.

As for Avenger he wasn't sure what to do now. Or should he say, he didn't know if he should rip this girl apart of just kill her and leave. He had noticed her presence a while ago and followed after her. Wanting to have some fun to forget about those troublesome memories that came some time ago. But now, he didn't know what to do. Decisions decisions.

Ah.

He got it.

"...?" The girl then felt the man take his foot off her. Then she felt the back of her clothing being torn off, exposing her bare back. For a second she thought he really was about to rape her, instantly opening her mouth to scream.

"Nope." Then felt a hand clamp down on her mouth, gripping it tightly. His cold hands making her jaw unable to move properly, she couldn't scream. "Now then, where was I."

The man kept on ripping her clothes, tears slowly pouring out. However, she then heard his voice again. "Alright kid, here's what will happen. I'm going to test something on you, but I need both hands. Scream," A blade then fell down near her head. "And all people will find is a little girls corpse. Understood?"

The girl nodded, not wishing to die.

"Good." The man then removed his hand, the girl not making a peep as promised. "Now, time to see if this God Contract thing will work."

Contract? The girl turned her head, confused. Was this man a God? If so, it made sense why the aura around him felt off. All Gods had a strange aura that just made people realize what they were. She then saw the man have a small dagger which he then jabbed into his hand, not even screaming. From there blood spilled yet she saw that instead of the usual red, it was a mucky black color with a tint of red instead. Spilling slowly like slime, and looked thick. Yet even she could tell, it wasn't good.

"Wh...wha?" The girl simply said. Was he...trying to get her to join his familia? But, that's impossible. He would need her God to agree, otherwise nothing would happen. I mean, nothing would happen, right?

"Alright then," The man she heard called Avenger from that girl then said, grinning. "Let's see if this trick will work." He then stared down at her, his face looking like that of a predator. One that has just found prey to toy with. His left hand then bent and gripped her mouth even more tightly, making her having trouble breathing.

"Don't worry," Avenger said as his muck filled hand came closer to her back. "It'll be all over soon." His hand then touched her back. Then, the girl known as Liliruca Arde of the Soma Familia felt no more.

Then awoke feeling nothing but pain.

* * *

"...?" Back in a building, making his usual brew, a man stopped stirring. He has brown hair that covered his eyes, and wore a simple robe. His name is Soma, another of the many Gods here in Orario. Unlike most Familias he cared not for his children, and just let them do whatever they pleased. Yet instead of continuing his usual routine, he stopped. He didn't know why, or the reason, but for a moment he felt something...bad happen. He then looked out the window, seeing the city itself.

Was it just his imagination?

As he thought this, he didn't notice a red aura cover his body for just a moment.

Only a moment before it vanished.

* * *

**Lily will not die. She is to important. And some of her fate will remain the same. However, can any of you guess what Angra just did to her? Or what will happen afterwards?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The Monsterphillia. An event where the Guild has the Ganesha Familia gather monsters and put on a show with them. Showing the tamed monsters and the warriors together, creating much joy. In other words, a type of circus some might say. Point being said, it's supposed to be a fun time for those in Orario and the people who come into the city.

"So this is Monsterphilia." Double for newcomers, as Olga walked down the streets amazed by the sight she was seeing. Her golden eyes watching the stalls being set up, the workers setting up candied treats, food being sold and all other sorts of things.

'_Thinking about it, I have never been to a festival before.' _Becoming a magus was a full-time job. One who truly wished to aim at the top had to sacrifice a certain thing if they wished to achieve their dreams. Having fun was one of them.

Olga took many steps in trying to prove herself to her father. As such, she never once bothered with festivals, parties, or other gatherings of the like. Yet now, trapped in this strange place, Olga had the opportunity to do so. A part of her feeling happy at this opportunity.

"Man, this food is good." She then sighed also realizing she also had the opportunity to get in trouble. Her 'God' Avenger eating food from the many stalls.

"Hey!" Without paying for them to. Olga groaned as she went to the stalls Avenger took the food from and gave the appropriate amount of money to them. While she felt a little uncomfortable being here in this festival, she didn't wish to make any trouble. She'll have to reign Avenger in somehow.

"Oh! A candy apple! Don't mind if I do!" Olga gritted her teeth as for the utmost time Avenger stole more food. This is supposed to be a fun day, not being a babysitter. As Olga continued to apologize to those her Servant wronged, the weak Servant continued to enjoy his time here. Having also never experienced a festival before.

'_It's also cool that this medieval place has food that shouldn't even exist.' _I mean, candy apples, fried food, he's pretty sure this stuff didn't come to be at such time periods like this. Maybe this weird world discovered certain foods earlier than earth. Either way, he's in heaven with all these beautiful treats. All he got before was slop and raw crap. Glad to see he could finally get something his taste buds could enjoy.

Avenger then looked down to see Olga fretting a bit as she looked conflicted in getting something for herself. Smirking, he then mercilessly shoved a candy apple on her mouth.

"Mph!" Olga then went as the sugary treat entered her mouth. The sticky gooey goodness entering her tongue and enticing it. While she glared at Avenger for the mean trick, Olga didn't bother removing the apple. Instead she began sucking on it as she enjoyed the little treat and taking a bite from it.

It has been little over a week since the two have come to Orario. Thanks to Olga and her information gathering, and Avenger getting money so quickly, the two now lived in a small but comfy room in a hotel. The two having decided that Olga will in fact be an adventurer with Avenger deciding to be her shadow as he would sneak into the Dungeon whenever he can. Olga didn't like that as it was breaking the rules, but she relented as she still hasn't found a party yet and they needed the money.

The only problem they had now was getting out of this strange world and maybe food. After all, neither can cook.

"Hey Master." Avenger then asked Olga as he then shoved some fried food into his mouth. "Wshy yuu wantee tsho comme shere?"

Olga didn't like the fact Avenger spoke with bad manners but answered either way. Giving a small lick to her candy apple while doing so. "Well Avenger, if we're staying in this city, then we need to learn all we can of this place. And no doubt we can learn quite a bit from the people here." Olga then turned to see many people talking.

"People always have loose lips when there's fun. Plus we might be able to learn about these monsters here." Olga gave her answer to him.

"Guesh sho." Avenger then swallowed his food and finished with it. "Though did you really only come here because you wanted to have fun and party?" Her averting her gaze gave him his answer. "Aw! So you really do have a childish side!"

"S-shut up! I'm not childish! This is purely business!" She denied futility. Though the candy apple in her hand and small sticky mess on her mouth said otherwise. Olga grumbled as she resumed chewing on her treat with Avenger doing the same. "Oh, that's right." Olga then remembered. "Where do you go Avenger? I've noticed you've been leaving the hotel a few times now."

"Eh, just sneaking into the Dungeon to make money." And killing the poor person here and there. Though this time not through the usual stress venting, entertainment, or even because he liked hearing their screams. No, he was killing as he was testing something. Particularly in trying to make a person become his familia member.

'_But aside from that brat, nobody else lived.' _Unlike the girl who creamed where he then left her in the alley as she shakes as if having a seizure, other people he tried making a contract with failed. All of them dying from the pain of his blood with a few even popping a little. His blood is apparently a bit acidic as sometimes a person's back melted to reveal their little insides.

It made Avenger ponder on what was the difference between that girl and the others. They all looked poor and miserable, so what was up with that? Maybe he just needed a stronger looking person. Though…

'_It'll be a pain if they can fight back and run screaming.' _He didn't like leaving witnesses unless he wanted to mess with them. He enjoyed the anonymity of killing with nobody knowing his identity. The joy he felt was probably the same as another Servant he knew. Jack the Ripper. _'Though not that creepy little kid or that shapeless guy.' _Funny how one of the most infamous killers in history ended up in the Throne of Heroes. It made Avenger wonder if it should even be called that since some of the Servants there are far from heroic.

As Avenger kept on walking with his Master, he then heard something. A small roar at a distance. "Oh, interesting." He grinned.

"Hm? What is it Avenger?" Olga said as she was nearly done with her Candy Apple. Looking at Avenger who was grinning like some creep.

"Eh, just that I think this festival got a lot more interesting." Avenger told her. He then proceeded to dump all his food into Olga's arms which surprised her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Just going to see what's going on." Is his response. "But you go on ahead and enjoy your time here. I'm gonna have my own fun." Then like that he ran off before Olga could even say anything. The noble girl frowning as she watched him leave.

"..." She then looked down at all the food in her arms, and her mouth opened a little. Feeling her own tongue eager to taste the junk food she rarely ate back in Chaldea. Having only eaten healthy food most of the time. "I suppose...it would be a waste not to eat this." She muttered as she then went to sit down somewhere. She then noticed some performers nearby and sat where it was happening. Smiling as she felt some joy in this festival, figuring nothing should be wrong with Avenger doing his own thing.

I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Monsters. Creatures that were born from the Dungeon with their only purpose being the destruction of the other races. Mass produced so to say by the infamous Dungeon itself, where a thousand years ago they wandered the land and wreaked havoc. But thanks to the city of Orario, that was no more.

Certainly there are still monsters on the surface, and they are dangerous. Yet compared to Dungeon born monsters, not so much. Which is why people were freaking out when such monsters were now running through the streets of Orario as they roared and freaked people out.

"Just what is going on?" She knew that the Guild didn't have bad intentions for doing this. While she didn't know the exact reason, she understood that their God set this up so people could have fun. A way to show that the adventurers can handle the monsters of the Dungeon. She knew that.

Yet Eina never really did like the festival that is Monsterphilia. Yes both the Guild and Ganesha Familia did their best in security, but all it took was one mistake and the monsters would be free to cause havoc. A risk that was blocked for simple entertainment. Every year she feared something like this would happen, and sometimes hoped the Guild would stop celebrating this event.

Now her fears have come true.

"Oh my gosh!"

"This is bad."

"Shit!"

"How did this happen!?"

Currently the advisor of one white hair boy is watching as she saw many guards look around the area where the monsters had been kept. The many adventurers that were in charge slumped yet not injured. Instead they were dazed, breathing heavily, their eyes unfocused as they looked happy.

'_A monster venom. No, then they would be dead. Just what is this?' _Eina looked as the guards helped the slumped adventurers who were in a state where they couldn't tell them what happened. All she knew was that the monsters down here were gone.

All of them.

"This can't be good." Her human friend Misha said as she was guiding some guards down here. Walking to her side. "All the monsters, they somehow broke free."

"We need to capture them as soon as possible." Eina said. She then faced Misha with a serious look on her expression. "Does Ganasha-sama know of this?"

"I sent one of his members to talk to him. He'll know soon enough." Good. Very good. Ganesha might be rather flamboyant and a tad strange, however Eina knew him as someone who took the well-being of others seriously. He was a God she could respect as he was one of the few that protected the people even at the cost of reputation.

"Good. In the meantime we need to find help while also making certain this situation doesn't spread." Eina told her.

"Got it." Misha agreed. "However some of those monsters are pretty tough, particularly one of them." The Silverback. Oh why did that monster have to be chosen? It looks like they'll need the aid of the more stronger adventurers. But who?

"Hah!" Eina then saw none other than a blonde beauty with a red hair Goddess. Yes, that was it!

"Huh, what's going on here?" One of the top dogs of this city, Loki herself came walking in with the Sword Princess herself. The two having come after seeing the commotion. What a stroke of luck!

"Excuse me," The Sword Princess Aiz Wallenstein then asked, her casual clothing having a sword on her. "Is there something wrong?"

"A-Aiz!" Eina shouted with the other Guild members looking in awe. Having all heard of Loki Familia's Ace and her strength.

"Aha, i-it's nice to see you." Eina then began regaining her composure. This was the perfect opportunity to get help, and Eina wasn't going to waste it. "Miss Wallenstein, we have a problem. As such we'd appreciate the help." She then turned where the empty cages are with the two visitors seeing them as well.

"As you can see, some monsters have escaped." Loki nodded in complete understanding. Her eyes narrowed at the guards who seemed...dazed, but ignored it for now. Smiling. She then turned to Aiz who gave her that familiar look.

"Loki…" The Goddess of trickery understood what she wanted.

"Alright, I'll let Ganesha borrow you for a bit." She told her before turning back to the two female Guild members. "Alright you two, give me the details. What's escaped?"

"G-got it!" Misha said, taking over. "Ganesha is cooperating with us with evacuation and has given the details on which monsters are released. They are Swordstag, a Troll, not to mention a Silverback too. Uh. Those guys are headed towards the east main street..."

Eina stopped listening at that part. Instead her mind temporarily prioritizing something else. A white hair boy entered her mind.

'_Isn't that where...Bell is!?' _Even worse, the monsters Misha was listing out were those from the Middle Floors. No way a boy who nearly died on the fifth floor and by a possible murderer could challenge them. He would need to escape and fast.

'_Bell! Be safe!' _She prayed.

"..." With a dark smile, a figure above with tattoos overheard the conversation and held out two reverse daggers. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Somewhere else, three girls were walking around as they checked out the area. All of them simply doing some sightseeing. One of them being a young girl with brown skin with a simple cloth covering her chest and a waist-cloth and other small things on her. The girl checking around for two familiar people.

"Man, where the heck are Loki and Aiz?" The girl asked. "Hmp! And here I thought we could have fun together."

"Well they are busy." A more mature looking girl with longer hair said to her sister. "Still, they should have come here by now yet haven't. I wonder what happened?"

"My bad." Speaking was a young elf wearing pink as she looked a bit sorrowful. "It's my fault we can't have fun because I wanted to wait for Aiz."

"Hey, no problem there." The young girl said as she met up with the elf. "If anything, I also wanted to hang with Aiz to Lefiya."

"Tiona is right." The mature girl said. "All of us wanted to hang with her, so there's nothing wrong with what you wanted."

"I guess…" Lefiya said though she still looked a bit sad. Her mind recalling a certain memory from a while ago. Wondering if Aiz even needed her. The battle from a few days ago still on her mind when facing those new foes. As she thought of this, the mature girl along with Tiona saw something.

"Hey Tione, what's that?" Tiona asked as the two saw a bunch of Ganesha members looking a bit panicked for some reason.

"No idea." She then looked back at the two girls smirking. "But wanna find out?"

As the three then headed over there, they heard a familiar voice that they recognized. One that was talking to the Ganesha members.

"Heya, what the heck is going on? No casualties or even injuries? What the heck?!" She talked to some Guild members like Misha and another man, the two running around in panic for some reason while Loki shook her head. "Oh boy, this situation is so weird. Ah whatever, just look into the shadows where such monsters can be, okay."

"H-hay!" Some Familia members said as they ran off to locate the monsters.

"Loki!" She then heard Tione's voice and turned around smiling.

"Oh." She sees them coming to her, all of them with curiosity.

"Loki, what's going on?" Tiona asked.

"Y-yes. What is happening?" Lefiya also spoke.

"Huh, didn't expect you guys here. Though maybe some extra muscle is necessary." Loki spoke to herself for a bit before facing them properly. "Alright kids, I'll tell you what's up." She put both hands on her hips. "Basically put, we got some monsters running around here. Big bad ones to."

"M-monsters?" Lefiya spoke in shock.

"How's that possible?" Tiona went.

"Yes. Ganesha might be a tad strange, but even he wouldn't recklessly handle monsters like that." Tione also added in, folding her arms under her endowed chest.

"No idea and don't care. Right now all you need to know is that we're helping clean up this mess." Loki got straight to the point. "Luckily we got a head start before anything can happen, though some monsters are a bit far. Think you can clean up any strays?"

"Strays?" Tiona put a finger on her chin.

"Yah. I already sent Aiz to help out."

"Aiz!" Tione went. "You sound collected and calm, but this is very bad if Aiz is handling these guys."

"I-is she already fighting them?" Lefiya spoke up worried for her friend.

"Nope, not yet." Loki bluntly told them surprising them. Here they thought Aiz was already fighting, but she isn't?

"Then what's she doing?" Tione asked.

Loki just simply pointed her finger up, where all the way on top of the coliseum they were at a lone figure standing. "Up there."

The girls looked to see their friend Aiz standing tall and majestic. A second later her figure then vanished as fast as the wind. Seeing her then run off likely to take care of any monsters. The two Amazonians smiled as they knew what they had to do.

"Well then, time's a wastin so let's go!" Tione cried out as she then began running off.

"Oh yeah! This will be fun!" Tiona also followed her sister ready for action.

"W-wait up! Don't forget me!" While slower, Lefiya went off after her two friends intending to help out with the best of her ability. Chasing after the girls with Loki smiling. Glad Aiz will have the backup she needs in case any of these monsters get out of hand.

"Good luck." She simply said at the vanishing figures. Though, she then turned around up on top where she then saw something else moving. She didn't get a good look but it was a man she believed. So _that's _the person she felt peeping on them. She wondered what that person was up to?

"Eh, whatever." She then said indifferently as she began walking away. Her girls could handle anything, especially some creep. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry. Like say a certain someone who she had a good ping on that released those monsters. Hehe, maybe she can get something out of this.

…..

…..

…..

Up on the roof, Tione and Tiona have finally caught up to Aiz, the two girls having come to bring in support. However-

"Four."

The sight of bloody parts soon turning to dust told them otherwise that they weren't exactly needed.

"Ah man, she already took care of them." Tiona whined as she wanted to punch something. Her older sister feeling the same way.

"Looks like the fresh meat was already eaten and disposed of, huh." Though it was rather fascinating to see Aiz easily gorge on said 'meat' and finish it off without any effort. That's the Sword Princess for you. The strongest human adventurer in Orario. Man she's a sight to see on the battlefield.

"Ah-huh-huh!" Coming out last and slowly breathing heavily, Lefiya finally came out from the ground and onto the roof. Her hair was a bit messy and slightly sweaty as she clutched her acquired staff. The poor elf already tired from chasing her friends.

"Oh, Lefiya, you're here." Tiona saw her friend who flopped onto the roof. "Shame but Aiz already took care of the monsters. Now we can't join."

"Join…" Lefiya spoke slowly, still catching her breath. Her hand moving some of her hair past her face. "But...you two don't have your weapons. It's amazing you can even say such things."

While the amazons smiled at what they believed was a compliment, deep down Lefiya wasn't feeling all good. Instead a small but shameful part of herself she knew of felt...envious of them. Envious of their smiles at how they can join even without a weapon.

'_Because, they are just that strong.' _Lefiya then gazed at Aiz, her stunning form on the ground without a hint of sweat or fatigue. It was girls like Tione and Tiona that can stand firmly beside Aiz. While she...could do nothing but watch back.

"?" While that was going on, Tiona then stopped speaking, her face going quiet. An expression her sister noticed instantly. Knowing something was wrong.

"What's up Tiona. Is something the matter?" She asks her sister.

"Is the ground...shaking?" Tiona simply asked the two who looked confused. However that wouldn't last long as suddenly while slow, they began feeling something. The very building they were on shaking ever slightly. Slowly increasing more and more.

"Yeah, it is." Tione said suspiciously not liking this feeling.

"T-this can't be an earthquake though." Lefiya tried finding an answer.

An answer that would soon appear as instantly a loud explosion could be heard. A pillar of smoke could be seen across the distance, with a long shadow seen behind the dust. The three girls acted instantly, already on the move. Quickly as they could hear the screams already. Getting there as fast as they can before any casualties can happen.

"What is that!?" Tiona shouted as she then got a decent look with the dust dissipating. Seeing what appeared to be some kind of snake. "Is this a new species?"

"How did Ganesha even capture that!?" Lefiya felt the same way. Feeling something wasn't right with the strange beast.

"Who cares!" Tione told them both running. "Aiz is too far away, we have to handle this ourselves."

As they ran at the scene of the crime the people were already doing the smart thing.

Running.

"H-hurry! Leave!"

"What the hell is that!?"

"Who cares! Just run!"

The beast did nothing but move, but even such simple movement is enough to invoke fear. Small but plain destruction could be seen. The creature has come from underground. Looking around in search of something. Luckily those who were wise used their feet to try and escape. Not wishing to fight something that could easily kill them, this including even a few adventurers who weren't even powerful enough against such a beast.

Sadly not everyone had the good instincts of running upon seeing danger. A few individuals were too shocked, their fight or flee instinct broken in terror as they stood like idiots. The strange creature saw such foolishness and instantly responded.

"Ahhhh!"

By attempting to crush them head on.

"Oooya!" Or it would have been were it not for two small but strong young ladies who came in just in a nick of time. Their single but strong fists crashing into the 'head' of the snake-like beast which sent it plummeting onto the ground. A loud crash heard along with a crack as the head smashed into the pavement. The two girls then landing flawlessly onto the ground near it.

"Aw!"

"Rrr!"

Then clutched their hands which looked a bit sore. Their skin turning into a slight hint of blue.

"It's so hard!" Tiona said as her fist shock. The creature was far more durable than they thought, which wasn't a good thing. This meant it was strong, especially since it took on two high level adventures without even looking injured.

"GR!" Tione said as she then readied herself as she faced the beast. "Punches aren't going to get us anywhere."

"But we didn't bring any weapons!" Tiona reminded her of their dilemma.

The creature then struck during their conversation, not even caring. The two recognized physical attacks weren't going to work, but still decided to at least try and distract it anyway. Hopping around and doing backflips with the occasional punch here and there. They could at l;east keep it here in place so it wouldn't leave and cause more trouble.

"This-this is my chance." Lefiya also realized this situation, and came to the conclusion that it needed to be stopped here and now. She then raised her hand and began chanting, her magic was more than strong enough to tear that beast into two.

'_Of course to help them, I'll need to shorten the incantation.' _Lefiya thought as the magic words left her mouth. She was prepared to help her friends.

'_!?' _Unfortunately somehow for reasons unknown, the strange beast quickly turned its head facing _Lefiya_.

"!" Then, it happened in an instant.

"Lefiyaaaa!" Both Tiona and Tione cried out in shock as suddenly from below a small but deadly vine came and _ripped _right through Lefiya's own body. Her eyes widened in shock with pain soon following. Blood slowly leaking from her mouth and wound as she was flung back and landed painfully on the ground. She couldn't even here Tiona's voice as she just laid frozen at what had just happened. Unresponsive.

"...!" That wasn't the worst part though. Soon the 'head' of the beast began cracking, something the two amazons noticed. Their bodies feeling a chill as the strange head began splitting apart. Like someone opening a banana and peeling the skin. "..C-C...CRAAAAAA!" Then, with a hideous open maw vaguely shaped like a person with petals surrounding it, the true form of the beast revealed itself.

"It bloomed!?" Tione went unsure if she was seeing this right.

"That thing was a flower!?" Tiona feeling much the same.

The two tried running to help their down friend but the vines this thing had prevented them.

"No! Lefiya!" Tione shouted in hopes her friend would get up. Yet it wouldn't happen and she and Tiona could do nothing as the 'face' of the beast slowly approached the poor elf.

"...Ah…" Lefiya saw as the monster crept up slowly. It's maw drooling as it leaned towards her. Ready to devour this child. A tale one can hear anywhere in this world where monsters exist. A tale that made Lefiya fearful that this would be her head.

'_We will always…' _

Yet even then while scared of dying, that wasn't what frightened her. What truly frightened her, of what was to come next. Not being eaten. Not getting chewed. Not getting digested. No, but those words she remembered from Aiz as she felt near death.

'_Protect you.'_

'_N..No! N-no!' _Lefiya thought upon remembering. Trying to force her body to move despite the pain. Her fingers twitching, slowly grabbing stone as she began crawling pitifully.

'_No!' _She thought, dragging herself. _'No!' _Her mouth opening as she slowly screamed. _'No...No more!' _The beast now just a meter away. Ready to devour her whole.

"Cra!" Then she heard the sound of something being torn, with the creature she knew just a meter away suddenly becoming silent for just a moment.

'_Just like…' _She then thought in fear. Remembering all the times she was useless, only for someone to save her. Her mouth opening as she spat blood. _'Just like before.'_

Her head turned where she saw the flying head of the flower cut. Blood spilling as she recalled a figure of Aiz standing above her rescuing her like always.

'_Again I'm going to be-'_

"Well isn't that one ugly creature." A man with tribal tattoos said standing before her. Smiling as he held two reverse blades full of blood that looked like they would fall apart, grinning. "Man this is cool!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?" The man then said as he noticed the silence, particularly by the girl he unknowingly saved. "What's up."

'..." Lefiya then opened her mouth, her slow despair and tears vanishing as she then said one thing. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**...Even I didn't see that coming.**

* * *

"Hey losers!" Sitting in an empty room is none other than Avenger, waving at the audience. "Guess what? The author of this damn fic has decided its time to answer questions. Questions…" He then grinned pointing to himself. "Of me-"

A hand then slapped him in the face. Silencing him as sitting next to him is Olga herself.

"Shut it Avenger! Nobody was going to ask you questions of you!" She bluntly told him. Though the Servant didn't seem to mind as he just ignored the swollen bump on his cheek.

"Sure they were. I bet they have loads of questions for me!" Avenger told her back. "I mean, about my blood, my connection to the Gods, and other crap like that. Especially if I'm going to become a new God."

"Sure, whatever." Olga rolled her eyes before facing the audience. "In any case, as of this moment starting next chapter we will begin answering questions so long as they don't pertain to the future of this story."

"Also for additional information, the author of this badass fic staring mwah, me, is thinking of posting this on Space Battles dot Com." Avenger said before chuckling. "If the idiot can figure out how. Hahahaha!" He then fell off his seat with Olga shaking her head. Wondering why she's even paired with him in this meta place. Oh well, nothing she can do about it now.

"In any case," She then faced back the audience ignoring the still laughing Angra. "Just send questions in the review and we'll answer them as best we can. Just as long as they are professional and not, uh, strange." Olga told the audience. "Until next time." She then waved them off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Everyone, it's time to go." Everybody had been enjoying the small play made here in this block during Monsterphilia. Yet now it was being moved away, as people from the Guild had just come by. All of them having people leave.

"Ah man."

"No fair."

"This sucks."

Many were naturally of course upset but obeyed anyway. Having little to no choice in the matter. All of them gathering their things from items to food, standing up and walking away. Nobody knew why exactly this was happening, but the more observant ones figured it had something to do with the ground shaking. Not to mention the small pillar of dust they saw a few blocks away.

'_I wonder if something happened?' _Among these people is Olga, who had been eating a candy apple and finishing it while wiping her mouth which was dirty. The girl obeying the Guild as she stood up and had her little bag full of Valis. While young Olga was very smart for her age, and noticed the slight look of panic on some of the guards faces. Plus she even saw some adventurers and guards running by looking worried.

Something must have happened, but what?

'_Hopefully it isn't Avengers doing.' _She thought as she chewed on some crunchy potato which she bought earlier. She couldn't deny she was upset with her fun-uh, observing-of this festival. Still, something is clearly up and considering the amount of guards around it must be troublesome. She then turned her head seeing the pillar of dust just a bit away.

'_Eh, probably not Avenger thinking about it.' _The young heiress of Chaldea thought as she walked away. _'I mean, what can that guy possibly be doing? Aside from being a jerk and robbing a poor man.' _Yeah. She had nothing to worry about.

"Run! Run away!" Except for that.

She then stopped as she heard a loud roar. Turning around, it was there she then saw none other than some giant silver ape thing running at her full speed ahead. Chains following it with it's mouth snarled revealing mighty big teeth. Claws that looked sharp enough to pierce even Chaldea's finest metal doors. A creature that looked as if it were from the Age of Gods. Said beast that then roared again as it was just tens of meters away from her. It's maw opened wide as it ran toward her ready to engulf her full.

* * *

'_Who the heck...is he?' _For a moment Lefiya thought it had been her end. Moments away from being eaten alive, devoured, with nothing but memories to go by after her death. Then she heard it, a weapon being drawn and decapitating the creature that dared tried eating her. The head flying off with some blood falling out of it.

Lefiya thought once more it was Aiz that saved her. The girl she cared for and wished to stand by her side. The girl that she looked up to that always came by her side. Instead…

"Wow. That was an ugly fucker." It was some crude man with foul language! While Lefiya was a bit happy it wasn't Aiz that saved her...she wasn't sure if this man was any better. "Hah! In that *&st#$ face!"

...Yeah, Aiz would have been better.

As Lefiya tried her best to stay conscious, Avenger was enjoying his humans and other races has been nice, but killing a monster just felt wicked awesome as well. Heck, that girl had been very lucky. He hadn't even been trying to save her, just saw an opening on the plant monster and took it. _'And I was awesome!'_

He felt he deserved an award for that wicked cut. The way he jumped in, slashed that things head off, and landed like a professional stuntman. He bet nobody else could do that.

"Lefiya!" With the perfect gust of wind, flawless skin, and beautiful hair that fluttered wonderfully, a charming girl landed in a graceful manner as if she were a warrior goddess. Her form appeared as if she came down from the very heavens themselves. Beautiful.

"...I'm killing her." Avenger said to himself angered at being one-upped. The girl that came though didn't hear him, instead rushed to see her friend who she was was wounded. She would have made it in time, but luckily that strange man she saw saved her. She hoped she was alright.

"CRAAA!" However such care would have to wait. From the ground itself that shock, Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, Avenger, and Aiz soon felt the ground quake where suddenly a noise from a familiar source entered their ears.

"Oh no." Tiona said as she recognized that sound.

Aiz also knew it as from behind she heard an explosion alongside the screech. She didn't need to even turn around to know that multiple monsters had just burst out like the first flower. _'More of them!? Three!' _She mentally calculated. While a bit curious how Ganesha gathered these beasts, right now wasn't the time to stop and ponder. _'I'll deal with them.'_

Now is the time for action.

Aiz then quickly turned to face the monsters, her sword raised ready to cut them apart.

"Oh hell no!" When suddenly a strange man jumped in front of her, looking very angry. "Like I'm going to let some girl one up me!" He then ran with his reverse blades and slammed them into the creatures head. "Haha!" Which then shattered into tiny pieces a second after, the blades having taken too much damage after just one attack. "Oh. Shit."

"Craaa!" The flower monster then just whacked the poor Servant away like he was garbage. Sending him flying as he then fatally hit the nearest wall where it's likely he died. After all, unless one is an adventurer, nobody could survive that.

Aiz then turned a little angry. She may not have known that man, and he was the one that got himself killed, however she saw him jump in and save Lefiya. As such, it made her upset that a brave man lost his life. She may as well avenge him.

"Hyah!" Unfortunately that would be quite difficult to do as the second she made her decision to kill these floran nightmares, her own sword also shattered. Unlike Avenger where his weapons were just weak and pathetic, hers broke due to putting too much stress on it herself.

'_This is its limit.' _Aiz thought fearfully. Though not because she broke the weapon and because she might die. But because of another matter.

'_You BROKE it again!'_

More so she feared that the God she got it from. Not to mention the money she'll have to pay. Oh man. She's _so _gonna get yelled at after this.

"Cra!" Unless she survived of course.

Quickly the Level 5 reacted in a manner befitting her status, slamming her hand with the broken blade which was enchanted by Airiel. The power behind it slamming the bulb of the monster back into the ground. An attack like that capable of even one-shotting a giant Ogre.

"Craa!" But not enough for this one. The durability of this creature is insane. Realizing without her sword she was incapable of actually striking it down, Aiz jumped up which made the creature follow. Aiz observing where she hit the head seeing no form of wound or trauma on it.

'_Airel isn't enough to stop it.' _She told herself. Unless she had the sufficient strength to actually punch it in a single blow, something only a certain dwarf in her familia could do, she can't even slow it down let aside hurt it.

"Now they're after Aiz!" The young amazon Tiona shouted as she and her sister had gone to deal with some of those extra plants. Doing their best to keep their attention so they wouldn't overwhelm Aiz. "We're down here dammit!" She called out to the monsters.

However not a single head turned to them. But that wasn't the worst part. Tione herself noticed that some of the plants were looking elsewhere. _'Damn it!' _She thought. _'If they're attention goes elsewhere, they'll attack other civilians.' _

She also saw that poor man get killed after he saved her friend. No way she wanted another innocent to die like that. Though that didn't answer the question on how to make certain they didn't go elsewhere. Unless…"That's it!" She then realized. "Aiz!" The golden haired girl looked down where her friend was while she dodged the creatures' attempts to bite her. "It's magic! They're drawn to it!"

Magic? Aiz then turned to Lefiya, knowing very well the elf possessed strong magic. Seeing the wound making her realize maybe that's why the creatures attacked her. If so, _'Then I can draw them away using my own magic.' _Thus leading them away from both civilians and Lefiya.

Aiz then released a bit of her Airiel magic to draw them away from her friends. The creatures own heightened senses being used against them. Now they followed her with Aiz making certain they weren't hurting anybody.

"Awa!" Only for her to see a small young girl near. A beast animal with small ears, holding her head with tears running down her face. Worse, she was running in that direction incapable of stopping in time.

'_I child! I-I can't grab her!' _For what felt like hours, time stopped. Aiz's brain desperately trying to find a solution. A way she can help that girl. Yet she couldn't think of any way to aid the small girl without risking herself. She was just going too other words, the best method would just be to ignore the girl.

"..."

"Aha!" The small girl screamed as suddenly a gust of wind hit her, removing the wooden crate she had been hiding she was in danger, the young child ran off to safety without looking back. An excellent timing to, as just a few feet away the giant monster plants were very close by her. However, the three plants weren't after her.

"..." But iz, who had used her magic to stop her momentum. The wind had moved the crate thus forcing the girl to run away. However, now _she _is the one in danger. The plants moving in onto her with their open drooling maws wide open. Nowhere for her to even run.

"Are you okay?" Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, Lefiya heard a voice. Her eyes slowly opened up, having fallen unconscious for just a moment. Feeling weak and light headed from the injuries and blood-loss on her. She then turned to see the woman from the Guild who looked worried.

"Can you hear me, I work for the Guild?" Lefiya tried answering back, instead just coughed blood. She was still so weak. The woman noticed this and realized the girl needed help. "Wallentein is buying everyone time, so we should go!" She then told Lefiya who then froze. "Quickly, we must escape before this escalates further."

"A-aiz!" Lefiya then awoke upon hearing her friend's name. Holding her hand onto her wound and sitting up despite her body's own protests. Ignoring her pain as she looked around with her head. "W-where is s-she?!"

Her eyes then caught sight of her. Her, _and _Tione and Tiona, all three fighting back. The latter two having jumped in at the last second to help Aiz who used the best of her broken blade to hold back the monsters from ripping them apart. All three are doing their absolute best.

All without her.

"W-wait!" The woman then said as she saw that for some reason the girl was moving toward the vicious battle. Grabbing her to prevent her from moving forward. "You're injuries are to grave! We need to go, Ganesha forces are coming to help them!"

Ganesha forces...helping them…

'_Of course,' _A small tear leaked from Lefiya's eye, yet it wasn't from her wound. _'Of course Ganesha Familia would be better suited. They know monsters better than us, they'd be more helpful than me.' _Strong, full of courage. Not like her broken body which could barely move. In fact, her own movement caused her to lurch forward coughing as her insides throbbed with pain.

More tears leaking out as she realized she truly wasn't needed. What was the point of her even being here? Those words Aiz told her, of her always protecting Lefiya. They hurt. They hurt so much. Even more than her wounds. After all, _'If Aiz and the others always protect me...then...doesn't that mean they don't expect me to save them?'_

Then, she truly is useless. Her only worth was holding them back. That misguided realization caused her to cry.

"Man you're so annoying." While also getting the annoyance of someone else. Both he and the Guild woman known as Eina then turned to see a body stumbling out. A man with tattoos and a red cloth and black clothing on his waist, shins, and forearms. The man was walking out as he just stretched as if he wasn't even injured, then staring at her.

"Wow, I can't believe you." He said looking at Lefiya with a small grin. "I don't know who you are, but I never met such a crybaby like you. You should just leave kid, this is a battlefield for men like me. Not little bitches that could only leak some tears out." From the man's two hands, two weapons came out from nowhere, reverse blades of some sorts. "And while you run away with snot all over, _I'll _be getting some bloody revenge on those bastards."

"S-sir! How could you say such a thing?" The Guild woman told him angrily at such callous words, though the man just ignored her. Instead he just walked where the fighting is not even slowing down without hesitation. Good thing he's a spirit of sorts, otherwise he'd have really died. Not that he cared, as right now he wanted payback on the plant that sent him flying.

He then looked back at the kid, where he then grew a slight sneer at her. "Brats who don't even have the courage to save their friends, aren't heroes. Let aside friends." He then ran off with a grin ready for a bloodbath.

"..." As for Lefiya, she just sat stunned at what the man told her. She wasn't angry, upset, not even hateful of what he said. Instead, she just felt...ashamed? Her eyes then widened, as Aiz words came into her mind again.

'_We will always protect you Lefiya…' _At first it felt like the same words, the same pain that told her she was holding them back. _'..so..' _Then something else came after. Something that she didn't even realize before. _'...help us when we're in trouble too.'_

"..." Lefiya had been so focused on the first part of those words, that she forgot completely about the second part. The man's cruel words having somehow made her remember those words. Words, "...Gu.." That gave her the motivation to act. "Familia.."

"Huh?" Eina said not sure what Lefiya said.

"Familia. Familia!" She then sounded louder. "I am Lefiya Virdis, part of the Loki Familia! A follower of the Goddess Loki! Member of the _strongest _Famila, who _vowed _to protect her friends!"

'_...help us when we're in trouble too.'_

Stupid. So stupid. So what if her idol and friends protected her? That wasn't an excuse to not help them in return. That man was right. Would she just cry running away, even if her friends didn't scorn her? Or-

"Ah!" Eina watched as she saw Lefiya jump off from the spot they were on. Watching her run off into the battlefield.

-would she do something to help, even if it cost her more wounds?

'_My allies...My friends..I...will protect them!' _With her eyes now showing a fierce determination, Lefiya stood up. No more. No more! It might hurt being protected by them, but she wouldn't allow herself to use that excuse to hold her back. Even if she looked unsightly, even if she looked pathetic, even _if _she may die, she won't hold back. She will..._She will _protect her friends.

From her mouth the words of magic came spilling out, with her own power slowly rising. The magic inside her body welling up ready to be used. By the sides the girls all sensed the rising power. Aiz herself looking where she then had a small smile on her face. These monsters were strong, and were worthy adversaries. But... _'Lefiya is stronger.'_

"Is that...magic!?" Tiona said.

"Well don't gawk!" Tiona told her sister. "Stop staring and start defending her. Like hell we'd let these weeds get to her!"

"Right!" Quickly the two amazons and human warriors gathered and made certain those plants wouldn't reach Lefiya. She was going to use magic. While it wouldn't be full force magic-considering the damage that can be done if shown-they believed Lefiya could change the tide. After all, with her powers and the unique title of 'Thousand Elf', she can do so.

She is Riveria's successor after all.

The one in this situation, who could turn the tide of battle. Something none of the others could do. That is Lefiya.

"Huh, well that backfired." Avenger said while looking back seeing the girl standing with a determined look. "I thought those words would break her spirit." Who said he just inflicted physical wounds? Avenger didn't mind causing mental damage as well towards others. Emotional attacks were just as fun as they had a longer lasting effect on people. Yet it seems that girl was getting up. Well damn.

"Oh well." A shame, but for now he had other business to attend to.

"Craaa!" Particularly with getting his revenge. Maybe before that kid did whatever she was doing, as while he's super weak he'd have to be an idiot to _not _notice the high amount of mana coming off of her. Hell, that kind of power could hurt even a Servant.

"Maybe it's time I get a little serious." He then said. He turned to the three girls who were busy holding back the creatures, and called out to them. "Hey bitches!" he then shouted getting their attention.

"I'm sorry, what did he call us?" Tione said angrily.

"What a mean word!" Tiona agreed.

"..." Aiz just looked surprised the man was still alive.

"Let me have a whack at these things!" He then grinned as he ran to one of the creatures and decided to release a bit of his mana. Not even close to the girls own power, but him being close got one of the creatures attention. Good.

As for the girls, they all just decided to let this weirdo do what he wanted. Because at the moment they recognized that Lefiya was about to unleash a powerful spell. These monsters were attracted to magic, so they must protect her when they went to her.

"Craa!" So while two of the plants headed toward Lefiya while the other three girls went to chase after them, Avenger decided to deal with the one that stayed with him. He's seventy percent sure this was the bastard that hit him away, making him look like a fool. So, he may as well return the damn favor.

"Alright you little fucker, time to get some payback!" The plant only roared, it's maw looming in closer ready to devour the Heroic Servants. It's been said Servants were powerful familiars, and are incapable of being killed by usual means. Be it guns, swords, or even a martial artist forbidden move. Thus against humans, they were nigh impossible to beat.

But, that was only against humans.

Anything that isn't human, and has sufficient power, is capable of fighting, maybe challenging, and of course, killing the beings known as Heroic Servants. Sucked but those were the rules. Avenger himself was only strong against humans, anything else would be a bit more difficult. Avenger is after all the weakest Servant in existence, as such the situation he's in is even more troublesome. His own Spirit Origin being rather pathetic, meaning if this creature got the right bite on him, he's dead. Or at the most just sent back to the Throne, which sucks either way.

As such, "There's no way I'll lose to some weed!"

Avenger then ran full speed ahead. Jumping high to strike its head, where the monster aimed its direction at him. Both are full of bloodlust. Avenger himself ready to kill this freak of a dandelion.

"Eat this!" He then threw his reverse blades at the beast. Naturally they broke against the tough 'skin' of the body. The plant monster then went faster to eat him. Avenger positioned himself to have his hands touch the top of the plants mouth and leapt over it. Just barley missing the teeth that would have ripped him in two. He then summoned another pair of his weapons and infused them with some of his good old prana and dug them into the creatures skin. That, and he added a little muck on the weapons like he did with the first plant.

"CRAAA!" While he couldn't behead it, Avenger certainly angered the plant. The muck having severely harmed the plant as it thrashed around it pain.

"Take that!" Avenger then kept hacking at the creatures backside or whatever it is causing fluids to spill from it. Strange, he thought plants didn't have blood. Whatever the case, Avenger ended up having his muck contaminating the creature making it thrash around under the pain it was being put under.

The beast moved quickly and slammed it's stem onto a building making Avenger fall down onto the hard ground. Cursing, Avenger got up[ to see the creature gazing at him in what he could guess was rage. A lot of it to as he could practically see the animosity coming from it. Neat.

"Yeah man! Feel the burn!" Avenger threw more muck contaminated reverse blades which all pierce the beats skin. The plant hated the pain, but kept moving on. Using it's 'tail' to try and crush the person attacking it. Avenger only had to leap and dodge. If that plant had been at full strength before, Avenger might have had some problems. However with his muck messing with that things mind it was slowing it down.

_'Enough for me to kill it off.' _Grinning, Avenger got ready to finish off the beast. For a moment his own tattoos seemed to glow, even if only for a second. He would cut off this things head and show why he isn't someone to be messed with. Even if he isn't that strong. "Let's end this!" He roared with the plant doing the same. Both intending to finish the fight no matter what. They would either die or live. Avenger especially thinking with greed he could charge the Guild money for his 'heroic' actions.

"_Wynn Fimbulvetr!"_

Sadly, his time in the spotlight came at an end when Avenger then saw an immense amount of ice coming at him and the plant freak. The worst part is, he's in the area of affect and since he just barley noticed that attack, he can't get away. Which only meant one thing for him and the plant.

"Crap!" The blistering freezing spell that should have only been used by Orario's strongest caster Riveria Ljos Alfs, the spell of the elvish queen now used and sent at the creatures. It's brilliant white sheen attack enveloping the three monsters (and Avenger) with a power that can freeze even time. Now trapped and incapable of causing harm.

"Aiz! Here!" Loki, with a small child on her from before, throwing a new sword at the Sword Princess. Where Aiz-who didn't see the frozen man-then leapt up in the air. Like the Amazon sisters, she attacked at full force. Destroying the ice into many pieces, and so ended the monsters reign.

"Yah Lefiya!"

"You did it!"

"Gah!"

Though celebrations would have to wait, as Aiz then quickly left upon her Goddess Loki informing her of one last monster. A dangerous one that was more violent than the others, and chasing a poor civilian. So she then ran off with Loki, the other girls also leaving as well to either heal or deal with any other pests around.

None aware of some strange muck that bubbled and moved like a sick mud away. The strange shadowy thing leaving sounding quite angry.

"..." Where nearby a cloaked figure with long ears would come by and see the remains of the plant. Taking the strange colored stone...and the remnants of the muck that stung her hand when touching it.

* * *

"Ha...Ha...Ha!" Olga couldn't believe it. Here she was, on the ground with her body shaking, full of fear. For a moment, she really thought she would have died. That monster had come at full speed, where it would appear she would face her end. Yet at the last moment, a boy with white hair and red eyes struck.

He didn't seem to have magic power, or anything special on him, yet…

'_He killed it...with one blow…' _The boy had stabbed the beast, and suddenly it fell and turned to nothing but ashes. A small stone hitting the ground. _'I'm supposed to be the heir to Chaldea….and yet…' _She could do nothing but stand still, like a deer in headlights. Doing nothing at all, instead _waiting _to be saved. Like...the times Lev saved her when she could do nothing but be scared like a child.

That boy, she saw his eyes. They were also full of fear. Yet unlike her, he was...stronger. So much stronger. How did he move like that? How was he so strong? Her head felt dizzy, having breathed too much. Even though she wasn't hurt, she felt sick.

"Hey! Are you okay!" She then saw the boy looking at her, carrying a person. Her eyes felt heavy, closing them. The last thing she thought...was how enviouse she was of such strength. And how she hated how weak she was. Then, all she saw was darkness after.

"Oh my gosh!" The boy went as he saw the girl fall unconscious. Fearful she may have been injured. Thinking he should somehow carry her even with his Goddess on him. "What do I-wait a minute." Then he stopped, getting a good look at that girl.

"_Avenger!" _Remembering that figure along with her annoyance when saying that name he recalled. It was...the girl that was with that man.

* * *

**In the end, Olga is still a young girl.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Avenger said sitting down on his chair. "Wo! Finally back here to answer some goddamn questions. Bet you suckers must be happy."

"Avenger! Don't insult the guests!" Olga told him.

"Eh whatever. Let's just get this over with so the next chapter can be started. That way, I can get revenge on that damn elf girl who froze me! Did you not _see _what she and that human did to me!" Avenger said a bit outraged at being turned to muck again. He had enough of that crap.

"Uh." Olga sighed not liking having to deal with her Servant's complaints. She then turned to the audience ready to answer questions. "Moving on, here are some answers to some questions we can give. Starting with a guy called **Guest**." Olga then looked up. "Please put more than 'guest' next time, it gets confusing."

_**I am most interested in how the Weakest Servant compares to the various Tiers/Levels of Adventurers. Seeing as (while he is utterly pathetic at fighting Heroic Spirits) he is the absolute best at killing Humans, it has to give him an edge on most mortals like Adventurers, but the Divinity still has to play into it, right?**_

"Nope." Avenger went. "I have no divinity whatsoever. Which sucks. On to the next."

"Sure." Olga got the next notecard. "This one is from **VG Blackwing."**

**Does Angra mainyu have the power to corrupt people (like the grail mud) if so does that mean Liliruca Arde is still alive but her physical and mental self like altered like a servant Alter or does it mean she like one of those people who bathed in the Grail mud for example Kirei Kotomine**

"Oh yeah man." Avenger grinned. "I can't spoil too much, but Lily is alive, and she will have changed. Particularly in the head." He tapped his own skull.

"Next is from **a crashclown.** He wonders why you're so proactive."

"First of all, that wasn't a question." Avenger told her. "As for the answer, it's cause I'm apparently relieving stress from being trapped in the holy grail or whatever shit the author is making up. But don't worry, I'll totally relax next time I get it. Can't be killing everyday now can I."

"Finally we have something from **Runningstar bloodrage**. He wants to know if you'll have a Familia. The answer, no."

"Yeah, shame. But I'm not a god like those guys." Avenger shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I might not get my own group. Maybe."

"Also for further information, the author is unable to go to SpaceBattles like he wanted." Olga then says with Avenger laughing.

"Oh yeah. Dude messed up and somehow is trapped in some spam thing or whatever crap. Man the dream died fast. In any case, till next time. Oh, and don't forget to check out the stories TV Trope page and add stuff. It's freaking empty!"

"Enjoy the next chapter. Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The damage that occured in Monsterphillia was down at a minimum.

Nobody had gotten killed, with very few injuries. The Guild and Ganesha having quickly calmed the panic and suppressed any unwanted chaos. The monsters were all dead, and aside from minimum damage to buildings everyone was safe.

Of course, that still left the question of who did this and why. Sadly the motivation was unknown, and while some said it was to kill people, oddly the monsters aside from the reported plants did no damage. As for the culprit, they left no trace of themselves at all. While there were indeed some holes, at the end of the day the investigations found nothing.

So with that, the case was put on close.

"Syr!" Inside the Hostess of Fertility, a few hours after the events, Bell stared at his friend looking sick with worry. "Is-is-is she alright!?"

Today had been so good, only for it to end horribly.

Bell could still remember it all since this morning. He had gotten up with his Goddess as excited as he was. The two deciding to go out and enjoy themselves at this festival, something Bell has never experienced before. With smiles and laughter, they left together to see what they could do to have fun. It was incredible. To think, it all started because he needed to return a small purse.

Then, it came. A Silverback monster, one stronger than other monsters Bell has encountered. Chasing after Hestia for some reason, with Bell realizing its target and tried to rescue her. Yet even then he knew running away wouldn't work against that beast. It was only after some words from his Goddess that Bell decided to stop running and face the beast head on. His own stats increasing alongside the gift his Goddess gave him.

The Hestia Knife.

'_Had it not been for that…' _Bell looked at his own hand, which he then turned into a fist. On one hand, he was proud of protecting his Goddess. Yet on the other, it took a stat up and a new weapon to actually do the job. Had it not been for the former two, not only would he have likely died, but his Goddess...his Goddess…

Gritting his teeth, Bell one again realized he had to get stronger. To protect the one that accepted him. It would be a difficult road, but he'll have to train harder to get stronger. Otherwise, how else could he protect the ones he cared for. For now though, training would have to wait. He had other business to attend. Hs concerned look towards Syr of the status of his Goddess was that business.

"She's fine. Just tired." Bell then let out a breath as those words came from Syr. The stress he had on him just vanished away. He didn't even feel tired anymore. A small smile appeared on his lips. "She'll be recovering well soon enough." Syr continued.

"Thank goodness." Bell leaned onto the wooden wall. "She just collapsed, she wouldn't wake up...ah."

"Hm." Syr smiled, glad to see Bell happy again. Though she soon turned sollen, placing a hand on her chest. "Bell, I'm sorry." She then says to him looking apologetic. "If it weren't for me forgetting my wallet, then, you wouldn't have gotten in this mess."

"N-no! It isn't your fault!" Bell tried to tell Syr, not blaming her at all. It was just the circumstances that made it this way. He can't blame Syr for any of this.

Syr smiled, glad Bell didn't hate her. Then looked up at him. "Thanks." She says. "Which reminds me, word has it that a certain someone had done an amazing thing."

"Huh?" Bell went. Wondering if Syr was talking about that.

"I was there to watch." Syr says with a warm smile, thinking happily of the scene she saw. "I won't lie. I was jealous of how wonderful you looked protecting Hestia-Sama." Bell turned red at the thought.

"B-b-bu-But I was just running the entire time. Nothing impressive!" He tried convincing her. Though of course Syr thought otherwise. Simply getting closer to Bell until his back was against the wall. The young boy turned more red as Syr was now near his face. Her hand blocked him from moving away.

"You not only looked wonderful," She whispered in his ear in a sensational manner. A bit too much for a young boy like him, turning as red as a tomato. "But, I think I fell for you a bit out there." At that, Bell just made a silent scream of either joy or shock. Maybe both.

Syr, now satisfied, then took a few steps back. "I must return to work now Bell. Until we meet again." Then like that, she left with a spring in her step.

Bell himself looked a bit more relaxed, but still a bit red and scratching his chin a bit. "Was she...teasing me?"

Women. Mystery of the century.

Sighing, Bell decided that for now, things were fine. He was just glad nothing worse had happened overall. He then looked a bit serious as he turned around, where he gazed at a door. One that held not his Goddess, but someone else.

Quietly, as to not disturb his Goddesses rest, Bell opened the door to the room where it held her. A girl that had the same hair color as he did, was young yet seemed about his age. The noble girl he met some time back, even if it was for only an instant.

'_Does she know about him?' _Was the question he had. He wanted to say no, but if so, then wouldn't this girl be dead. After all, that _man _he met didn't seem to have any problems killing people. If true, then why is she alive? Was it simple luck, or maybe something else. Bell may not be the smartest person alive, but he wasn't naive to not see something was up. Still, he didn't think this girl was working with him. Or at least he hoped she wasn't. For all he knew, she was just lucky enough not to get killed.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Bell decided to risk it and walked to the bed. There, he gently shook the girl to wake her up. The girl moaned a bit. According to Syr, the girl was okay but had mental stress on her. Most likely from seeing a fight between man and monster, and while she wasn't hurt or saw anything bloody, she's still a kid. Heck, Bell couldn't deny that he also experienced such stress when he first started out as an adventurer.

Only those with will and mental fortitude could handle the fights between those monsters. To anyone else, they would feel scared and frightened. It was just normal for people like this girl.

Still, he needed an answer. Even if she isn't working with that man, surely she knew something. So he shook her a little harder. This time the girl stirred with movement. Her eyes slowly opening.

"Ohhh." She then turned and saw Bell, who leaned his head closer to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks her gently.

"..." For a second, she didn't answer. Her mind still dazed, confused. Clarity soon came upon her, and through it she realized the boy was a little too close to her. In fact, really close to her face. Her eyes blinked for a second. "Gyah!" then screamed as she thrust her hands onto Bell's face, simply reacting in fear while shoving him while Bell screamed as well and falling on the floor. The back of his head hitting the floor which hurt, causing him to roll around while the girl grabbed the nearest thing she could get. A lamp. Holding it up menacingly.

"Y-y-Who are you!? What are you? What am I doing here!?" She then asked a series of questions scared of what was going on. "A-A-Avenger!" She then cried out. While Olga would like to think of herself as mature, she's still a kid. As such, in her mind, she was scared of being in a place she didn't know of and called out to the only person she knew.

Sadly he wasn't here to answer. But Bell was, as he then got up hoping to calm the girl down.

"H-hold on! Hold on! It's me! The guy from earlier!" He tried reasoning with her.

"I don't know you!" Sadly, Olga didn't have the slightest of who Bell was. Sure Bell had reason to remember her, but could the same be applied to Olga? Obviously no. Bell then sighed realizing this was about to be very difficult to handle.

Suddenly, as if the world hated him, the door slammed opened.

"Bell!" It was a very awake Hestia who had eyes of...jealousy?

"G-G-Goddess!" Bell shouted which also got Olga to calm down a little. The small Goddess then glaring at Bell, then Olga, then Bell, Olga, and back at Bell again. Her mouth puffing up at the sight of what she believed to be a boy and girl have a secret meeting.

"How _dare _you visit another girl first before me!" She said irrationally. "First that waitress, now this! Come here!" Bell yelped pathetically as Hestia got the drop on him and attacked him, latching onto his head. Her rather large bosom pressing against his face causing him to shriek like a girl.

"..." With Olga seeing this rather comedic sight, as if she was seeing some kind of manga. Her heart rate began going down, no longer scared. She still held the lamp though, just in case. Still, seeing this little couple fight did bring a small giggle to her face.

As she continued watching, a thought then came upon her. _'Hey, where's Avenger.'_

* * *

"That damn girl. I can't believe she froze me solid like that." Currently, Avenger decided that today was the day he just took it easy and relax. No killing-unless he felt like it-no work, no watching over his rather tsundere Master, just him and him along. Taking the day off.

"Mph! Mmm!" Oh. Along with the small gnome he tied up to a chair while eating the food in his shop. After all, if he killed this little man, then his store will go out of business and no more good food. Now _that _is bad for business. Ha! Look at Avenger go. Even he knows that he doesn't have to kill all the time.

"Mph!"

"Oh shut up."

Avenger then stabbed the gnome in the leg. The blood and shock of it all caused the gnome to fall into shock. Avenger did say he wasn't going to kill him, not hurt him. Now Avenger could just relax on the wooden floor of the closed shop in simple silence.

However, while he enjoyed this lazy thing, he couldn't help but think of what happened earlier yesterday. His morning day now makes him filled with these preoccupied thoughts from yesterday. Particularly on the power he's seen in this world.

'_These people. They're stronger.' _The world he comes from, earth. It was, for the manner of speaking, weak. I mean, sure there's a few golden eggs here and there back in his world. Some individuals that actually were strong. Or at the very least smart and very brave enough to handle threats there way. Heck, if he recalled properly, while it was a little blurry, he remembered that gold bastard being beaten by that human guy. Now that was a laugh.

'_Huh. Wait a minute.' _Avenger then realized while chewing on his fruit. _'That kid had Saber destroy me with goldy killed by Sakura. So when did the kid kill him?' _Maybe he was seeing things or something. Gah! Who can tell with all these damn timelines!

Wait, timelines? Huh?

You know what, best to forget this line of thought. This is probably the Throne of Heroes doing, messing with his mind. That place was outside of time and place after all.

Still, moving past timelines tha's besides the point. The point is, these people in this world were a hell lot tougher than the losers back home. With a few exceptions, this worlds warriors, or adventurers as they call themselves, weren't pushovers-except the weak starters. Evidenced by that girl that froze him alive.

'_If it wasn't for the fact I protected my Spirit Origin, I'd be dead by now. Or at least sent back to the throne.' _Prana on earth was running out. Because of that humans invented Magecraft to support the dwindling mystery on their planet. So while their little spells could be used, they weren't really magic. Unlike the Age of Gods where certain individuals could cast strong power, today's mages were nothing compared to those from the Age of Gods.

That girl who froze him and those beasts, she wasn't a dainty damsel like he thought. Truth be told, that spell actually hurt him.

A rule of being a Servant is that no human firearms and the like can hurt them. Heck, not even a nuke, which is arguably more powerful than a Servant in some cases, can harm them. Only by using magic can they actually be harmed. Though usually Servants only had to worry about that from other Servants, the Caster Class the most. Yet here he is now, in a place where he just got hurt by someone that _wasn't _even a Servant. Hell, that attack reduced him to mushy mud and it wasn't even a full on attack. Servants without magic resistance could probably find themselves either hurt or outright dead from that assault.

'_And,' _His thoughts then grew a bit more serious. _"I doubt that kid is the only one who can use such power.'_ I mean, he did see that blonde chick just destroy a bunch of frozen monsters like nothing. Not that he was afraid of her, but clearly this world held more exceptional warriors than the last one. Heck, it might not even be impossible that some of these adventurers can challenge Servants. Well, the weaker ones anyway.

No way a regular normie could handle the top Servants unless, he doesn't know, had some kind of advanced power above them? But like there's no such a thing like that. You'd have to be a God-!

"...Maybe I _shouldn't _kill a God." They might be powerless, but who knows, if he pisses them off too much they just might go limiter release style. Then he'll definitely die. Especially in a city full of them.

"Guess the little 'children' as the Gods call them will have to do." Plus, he'd also like to avoid the more powerful adventurer for the time being. At least until he knew what they were capable of. I mean, just because he doesn't fear them doesn't mean he's stupid. A good amount of caution is needed, or someone just might end up tripping until they die. Kinda like how good ol Herc did when he challenged Goldie even though if he had been sane, he would have retreated as that bastard was stronger.

"In any case," Avenger got up, glad that little relaxation helped ease some of his tension. Not to mention give him the rest needed to focus healing himself for just a bit. "May as well find the Master." She should be around somewhere. If not, he'll just wait back at their place.

So with that Avenger left the little shop.

"Oh, almost forgot." But took some money, food, and other items before leaving through the back door. Robbing the poor man of all his hard earned stuff. Life's tough.

* * *

"So...you want to know about my bodyguard?" It took some time, but eventually Bell got Hestia off of him and began asking his questions to Olga. After of course he got her to drop the lamp, and gave her some cookies.

The Goddess-she still couldn't believe that tiny girl is a Goddess-watching them both. Stating she wanted to make certain neither did anything naughty. _'Not that I would. He's not even my type.' _Olga then looked at his face and body build. _'Plus...he kinda looks like a girl.'_

"Yes please." Bell answered while for some reason feeling as if his masculinity had just taken a hit. "See, uh, I saw him a while ago. Doing...questionable things." Like killing an innocent person. But he couldn't say that, otherwise he might be endangering this girl. Plus he wasn't certain if she even knew of his killing.

Though, considering how confused she looked, it certainly appeared she didn't know of his misgivings. Of course he was wrong.

But, "Why should I? I don't even know you."

"R-right! How rude." Best to get her trust by saying his name. "My name is Bell. Bell Cranel." He then pointed a hand at the other woman. "And this is my Goddess, Hestia." So she is a Goddess after all. Normally Olga wouldn't believe such things, but this world had way to many lifeforms that came from human legend. Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes. So a God or Goddess wasn't looking less unlikely as before.

"..." Olga then sighed. As a member of a high Magus family, she should at least show her manners. "Very well Bell Cranel. My name is Olga Marie Animusphere. Proud member of a Magus family and grand lineage. And member of a grand Familia." So the last one was a bit of a fib, but everything else is true.

"I-I see." As for Bell, now he got confirmation this girl really is nobility. Sure he didn't recognize the name, but hey, he never bothered looking up names in the first place. "Um, anyway. The Dungeon," He then forced himself to continue. To ignore the proud noble air oppressing him. "The guard you were with. The questionable things."

'_Questionable things? Oh boy. Bet he saw him stealing or bullying some poor sap again.' _Just not entirely right either. Olga then sighs. Her opinion of Avenger plummeting and feeling embarrassed as his Master. "If he stole something from you, or said mean things, then I'll apologize." She might have pride, but even she could show her manners.

'_Huh? Stealing? Bullying?' _That didn't sound like the terrifying presence he met a while ago. It sounded more like some petty dude with problems. Was she protecting him?

"Also if he stole your food, then I'll pay you back." Olga continued on. "Yeesh. Avenger is a handful."

"..." Looks like she really didn't know anything of Avenger's crimes. Looks like she was innocent after all. Unless…

"And I apologize if he tried giving you a wedgie or taking your food." Nope. She's clean.

"Um, uh, no thanks." Bell says nervously, now unsure what to do. "Looks like I mistook your bodyguard for someone else." No way Olga was lying about this. Her voice and body language said she was being honest, which was strange. The man known as Avenger must have put up a good front, acting all pathetic and weak to trick Olga into thinking he was nice.

"I see." Olga says. "In which case, uh, where am I?"

"At the Hostess of Fertility." Hestia says to her.

"W-w-what!?" Olga says turning red. Hostess of Fertility! Hostess was a woman that served people, particularly men. And fertility-uh, well, um-it involved...kids... And she was in it! "Uh-I-uh-Have to go!" Olga then got off the bed and quickly passed by the two red-faced. Gaining a misunderstanding of just what exactly this place was.

"...She thought it was a brothel, didn't she?" Hestia deadpanned as she recognized the look that girl had on her face. It was the same face that Bell made when a woman wearing skimpy clothing tried hitting on him, and 'inviting' him for some 'fun'.

"Wait, what!?" As for Bell, he couldn't believe this noble thought the women here were _those _type of people. Though then again, the restaurant's name wasn't exactly...restrauanty.

"Oh well. Nothing we can do about it now." While Hestia did feel a bit bad for the girl, she was gone already. Nothing they can do about it now to make up that misunderstanding. She had to admit though, the girl was kinda cute. Her reactions reminded her like her precious Bell. Adorable! Which reminds her, she had to talk to Bell about something.

"Uh!" Maybe when she got on a bed though. As suddenly without warning, she fell onto the ground with a thud. As if someone cut her strings loose.

"Ah, Goddess!" Bell went quickly picking up his Goddess. "What's wrong!?"

"It's okay Bell." Hestia said weakly. The tiredness now catching back up to her. "Just a little tired."

"Tired? Does it involve why you were gone for the last few days?"

"Ah-hehehe...Yeah." Looks like they had some catching up to do.

"Oh man oh man oh man." As for Olga, she quickly ran out of the restaurant still under the impression it was one of _those _laces. Had she stopped to look, she would have realized the misunderstanding that she caused herself. However, she had good reason not to look. Her old faithful Servant, a dear friend before she resigned her job to start a family, told her about these places. Telling her to never look in them as it showed disgraceful women selling off their bodies to vulgar men.

"Nyah!" She then heard a girl's voice. "Look at that butt! It's almost as good as Bell-Kun!"

"Hah!" Bell! As in the boy she met awhile ago! Don't tell her he was what Trisha told her about men who entered brothel. A-A-A man whore! _'Looks really ARE deceiving!' _Then like that, she ran faster.

* * *

It was a new night, and from it a figure is seen in a ruined church. He was a handsome man with slightly long hair, having an aura of goodness coming from him. Or at least, how he would like the other fools to see him as.

'_A shame Loki Familia dealt with the plants already.' _What a shame. Here he thought people could die, but instead it wasn't even worth noting the incident anymore. Hopefully the other plants down below will cause more havoc.

"Dionysus-Sama." Looks like she has arrived. His most trusted ally. Like him, also capable of fooling the idiots into thinking she was a good person. Wonderful. The God known as Dionysus turned, seeing a cloaked figure. Under it was a beautiful elf with black hair and sharp eyes. It would seem she has come at last to give him what he sought. She truly was better than those worthless members of his that couldn't even die properly. Seeing what he was attempting to do, then tell others about it. Waste of human space. Uh. Pathetic.

"Were you able to recover it before the Guild?" Last thing he needed was that old man that ran it to intervene in his plot. But if his faithful servant got the stone, then all was good. Filvis nodded as she then held her hand out to him. On it being a colored stone unlike the usual ones.

"Yes. This is it." She relays in which he grabs the stone where he then holds it up in the shy. Confirming its the real deal.

"Things are fast becoming more trouble than they're worth…" At the least, nobody has caught on. Now all he needs to do is just wait and things will go along just fine. Soon 'Enyo' will come and this city will be destroyed. How he can't _wait _to see those garbage called mortals' faces twist into horror. The _ecstasy _that will be.

"Dionysus-Sama," Felvis then interrupted, presenting something else. "I also have this...thing to show." Narrowing his eyes, the God turned around and saw what it was his servant was showing him. There in Filvis's hands was a regular jar. But in it was some kind of dirty mud unlike he had ever seen before.

One that was moving as well.

"What in…" This wasn't a monster. And it can't be part of the plants. So what was it? "Where did you get this?" He then asked.

"From the remaining corpses of the monsters." She answered dutifully. "It felt unnatural, and it...stung."

Stung?

Leaning his head a little closer, Dionysus then saw some slight burns on Filvis's hands. Also on the glass as well,and it was the enchanted glass used to capture certain items and objects in the dungeon. This mud was actually slowly burning through it.

Dionysus then grabbed the jar, getting a closer look.

Then instantly the mud slammed itself at him. Or at least tried to, instead hitting the glass which caused the jar to fall onto the ground. Dionysus showed slight surprise as the mud seemed to want to attack him. The jar moving at him with the mud looking like it was growling.

"You said it stung?" He then turned to her, ignoring the unnatural mud still trying to escape its prison.

"It," Filvis then looked down. "Did more than that."

"?"

"The mud...caused me to...see things." Her death was one of them. Not to mention she felt something twisting her mind. Were it not for the fact her mental state was already rather unbalanced, she couldn't say for certain if she would have come out alright. Her entire body having jolted in immense pain, even if only for a second.

"Interesting." He could see the remnant pain in her eyes. It made the God more interested in what this mud was. Yet, he also couldn't help but feel it felt familiar for some reason. Now that was catching his interest. He wondered where it even came from, because it certainly didn't come from the Violas. A creature from the Dungeon perhaps?

If so, maybe he could get more of this 'mud'. Because if it can make Felvis make that kind of expression. "Then how will it affect one of Loki's children."

Like that, a twisted grin came upon his face.

* * *

Wandering down an alley, a young person wearing a raggy old cloth just walked. They loved unnaturally, like they were asleep. Their eyes were deep red, with black veins around them. Hair brown but with tints of white. Their once dirty fingers now look more like claws.

"So...I'm so tired…" They said weakly. Dark bags under their eyes with dirt on their face.

"Hey! You!" The person then stopped, and turned around. "There you are you shit!" The felt a punch across the face. Launching them onto the dirty floor, the rats scurrying away. "Finally found ya at last. Ya Prum brat!"

Prum?

That's right. She's a Prum. She almost forgot that. Kinda like how she almost forgot to eat, or sleep. Hehe. Funny.

The man didn't think so though. Instead glaring at her.

"Thought you could get away from me huh. Well then." From his hand came a small dagger. "Now then," He pinned her down with his foot, leaning closer with the dagger now pushed onto her neck. "Give me the money you stole, or I'll kill ya bitch."

Bitch? Money? Ohhhh. Right. She stole from him awhile ago. Back before she met that...that...man with the tattoos, right. She was so hungry. But she didn't have money. All of it in the safe. So hungry.

"Hey!" The man shouted, this time drawing a bit of blood. "Give me the money, or you're dead. Shitty Prum!"

The Prums eyes then lingered to the man's waist. Her red eyes seeing the money pouch. Money bought food. This man had money.

"I said-" That was all the man was able to say. Before his throat turned into a bloody mess. His eyes widening just a bit, before they were ripped out from their sockets. His body crumbled while he was now dying a painful slow death. All while the Prum giggled as she took the money pouch, ignoring the blood on her.

Now she had money to buy food. What joy.

With that she skipped a little to get some fruit. Leaving the body behind.

* * *

**Oh boy. Not an Alter, but something else.**

* * *

"We're back, and after too much time." Avenger shouted, glad to return to this world. About damn time the author got off his ass and finished this. Jerk! "And because the author is feeling lazy, we'll just skip right to the questions." He then pointed his fingers at Olga. "Answer them."

"Alright, alright, yeesh." Olga mutters. She then faces the audience ready to answer.

"To **MythAnime**, Avenger isn't as strong as you claim." She says. "He couldn't even break through the plants skin, not unless he used the muck. Had he faced an intelligent monster instead of one with only instinct, he might have lost."

"But we'll never know since that elf girl froze me. Bitch!" Olga ignored that comment.

"To **Tempest-Rage," **Olga then went on. "Not _all _of the Fate backstory has been thrown out. Some, but not all. With some history perhaps changing. After all, technically I'm not supposed to be in Chaldea at this age as seen in the El Melloi anime, yet I am." Different world and history after all.

"Then we have **Delta Green**, who got the author to misunderstand." Avenger grinned. "And no, the divinity these peons have won't affect my power to kill them. Will it make them tougher, hell yeah. But that doesn't make them invincible." Avenger then took out his reverse blades. "Especially if they're human."

"And finally **SaveTheWeak." **Olga says the last reviewers name. "The arthur isn't sure if he should bump up the rating. But a good maybe since he's showing a lot of bloody scenes.

"Especially with what we saw with Lili. Hahahaha!" Avenger laughed. Olga shook her head at her Servants rudeness.

"Well, until next time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Here in the Dungeon, things were the same as usual. Except for one small detail.

"So. You heard about it right? More Adventurers dying." It has been only a few weeks, but the Guild and by extension Familias have been noting a death toll on starter adventurers or newbies. More weak adventurers were dying, and currently the Guild was researching if it was a monster...or a person.

"Yeah, I heard. Man I hope it isn't some terrorist or something like Evulis. I mean, you heard about the deaths happening on the surface." It wasn't the Dungeon that was being affected to either. At the moment, the Guild has released information that a serial killer was on the loose. One that was killing of mostly poor people and undefended travelers. Already the city guards and Adventurers were trying to find this person, yet had no success.

"It doesn't matter." The lone female Adventurer of the trio smirked as the three kept walking. "Not like it affects us. So long as we're careful, we won't die like those losers. Though," She then grinned, her cat ears perking up as she twisted her head to behind the three. "If this trash doesn't hurry up, maybe she'll die as well."

"Hahaha! Yeah. Hell, who picked garbage like this up?" The male Adventurer mocked.

"Can't move fast, terribly lazy. She's only good for a decoy." The other agreed with a sneer.

"I know, right." The female said.

"..." There, behind them was another person like them. No, not like them. A Supporter, one who wore a tattered cloak and looked filthy. Like she hadn't taken a bath in weeks. On her back being a large bag that was clearly bigger than her, yet she still carried it. Her sleepy red eyes not even paying attention to the insults and slurs aimed at her.

'_So..tired…' _When did she sleep again? Maybe yesterday in that alley, after eating that nice dinner. But after that she was then picked up by Adventurers and told to work with them. Getting no rest at all. Though she wasn't that sleepy, just physically tired from all this moving.

As she kept walking, the leader of the bunch then turned at her looking nasty. "You know...if we do get cornered by monsters, it's your job to deal with them. Got it runt?"

"...Huh?" The Supporter then went, not really listening. Too busy wondering what she could buy later for her next meal. Maybe some nice chicken with a salad. Her teeth were feeling dirty.

"Tch! Can't even listen properly." The leader said as he turned around not even caring for her. The Supporter simply following them lost in thought. Her eyes then looking at another group of Adventurers. Some man with a sword battling a monster, on him being a money pouch.

"..." Then, slowly a small grin came on her face revealing very sharp teeth that her race shouldn't have. Her red orbs glowing ever slightly as her fingers looking more like claws twitched. She then realized maybe she could get that man's money, but, she was with these guys instead. _'Unless...they were to die.'_

Then, her hands began morphing into something else. Her hands growing fur with her fingers showing more bone with a sickening pop.

By night the Guild would receive news of more deaths in the Dungeon with all the money stolen.

According to the eyewitness, it was some monster that attacked the three.

* * *

"Where the heck were you Avenger!?" It was only the morning, and already his Master was whining to him. From what he learned when she returned to the apartment, she was red and angry explaining that she had been kidnapped into some brothel.

'_Man...I wish I was there.' _To look at a beautiful woman would be a dream come true. Sure he could technically turn into one, make himself look killer with some nice chest, but that wasn't fun. He wasn't the type to get turned on by himself.

"Avenger! Are you listening!?" Olga then demanded from her Servant who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You got scared by this man whore and ran off." Olga turned red remembering that boy. He couldn't believe someone so young was going to places like _that_. Even worse, she bet he used his work to be a player. Her old friend did say some men used their looks to do such things.

"I-i-In any case, we have a job to do." She then declared getting the Servant to look at her as he lied on the bed ralaxing.

"And what would that be, Master?" He asked while scratching his chest.

"We're going to the Dungeon!" She declared with a smile. "It's time to visit this place and earn some cash!" She explained wanting to see this Dungeon and what it had.

"Really? Now?" And just when he was feeling good of doing nothing.

"Yes now." She told him. "We can pay rent for a good while, but at the end of the day we have no jobs at all. The Dungeon can make us a good profit if we get enough. Your small trips down there won't work forever." Sure it can. He just had to kill and then rob the people. Not that Olga knew of it though.

"Plus, I want to see this world's beasts. If it's anything like Demonic Beasts." She was interested if this world's creatures were like earth's own former monsters. She was a magus through and through, and had an intellectual side she wished to use to study these monsters. The only one she saw being that disgusting ape.

"I guess." Avenger says knowing full well that Olga won't change her mind about this. "Still, unlike me you aren't even strong." He then bluntly said.

"H-hey!" Olga growled angry. "I'll have you know, that while I'm not a martial artist or weapo user, I can still use spells." Like Reinforcement, some healing ability, Gandr, and other spells."

True enough. While Olga is a bit of a clutz and embarrassing wreck, Avenger can sense her Magic Circuits are top quality. Her power was indeed the real deal, and if she were older she'd be a hell lot stronger. However, "What if a monster gets close and personal."

A Magus's greatest weakness is the fact that they were usually long distance. Most mages unable to deal with a frontal assault, and would probably die. Olga gulping when hearing that, then put up a noble front. "I-I can just get some, uh…"

"Equipment?"

"Equipment! Yes!" Olga then went to the drawer where she pulled out a small bag full of Valis. "While I believe I can handle those monsters on my own, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." She said, putting a hand on her chest while smiling. "This world must have a few good weapons, and armor will be nice."

"Armor huh. Hehe. I bet I would look dashing in some." Avenger grinned imagining himself wearing a dark demon lord suit of armor. Crushing other Adventurers in his way. A good imagination he had.

"Plus, we can be ready in case this killer tries attacking us." Olga added on remembering how there may be a killer on the loose in the Dungeon. Having heard of the increased deaths happening down below.

Avenger just mused on that part, though he did slightly frown. _'I know I have been killing a good number...but the recent deaths, those aren't me.'_

It isn't as if he's just killing every day. That got boring after a while, and he wasn't always in the mood for chaos and death. It took a bit, but Avenger realized that relaxing was actually more his thing. Murdering was just a fun hobby to pass the time. So, who was doing the recent killings?

'_I guess it could be another killer. Not like I'm the only one who attacks people. Or…' _An image of the Prum girl he attacked and infected came into mind. _'...Nah.'_

Whatever the case, it wasn't his problem. Avenger then sat up straight. "Alright Master. If we're going to the Dungeon, then let's first get some good gear."

"Right." Getting her bag of Valis and securing it while Avenger quickly brushed his teeth, the two then left the building and went to the one place where they could get the gear. Babel.

* * *

Babel, the seal to the Dungeon itself.

In ancient times the Dungeon was a massive hole, where monsters of all sorts came out. Hound Dogs, Harpies, Dragons, and all other sorts of beasts. It wasn't until Babel was made when the Dungeon was at long last closed.

Over time though, the tower soon changed. Where instead of just a seal, it slowly grew and changed into a type of community so to say. For starting Adventurers, when they see it and enter it, they only see a resting stop with restrooms, shower stalls, and other minor public facilities.

Though there was more to it than just that.

"Hehehe. Sorry Bell, but Babel actually holds more than just those." The charming Eina said as she and Bell walked side by side to the great tower. The Guild worker taking a small day off to help her charge while Bell listened closely. "See, the Guild also works at Babel, and I know a few things that you don't. For example, the tower also holds a cafeteria, a hospital, and numerous small shops with the most famous being the Hephaistos Familia."

"Hephaistos…" Bell then remembered the conversation from his Goddess yesterday. How his new weapon came from that Familia.

"That's right Bell. As such, how much do you know about it?" Eina asked Bell who crossed his arm going into thought.

"Well, they're popular is one thing." He stated out the obvious. "They're known for making lots of nice weapons. High quality, expensive, and just about everyone wants one." He couldn't lie that he also was one of those Adventurers that gazed at the window shop seeing such fine weapons.

"That's right!" Eina said. "And that's why we'll be visiting one of their shops today."

"..." For a moment Bell's mind went blank. Then suddenly, an instant image of him weeping in an alley with an empty wallet came into his head. "Wha-"

* * *

"Whaaaaa!" Olga's eyes opened wide as she saw what she was seeing. Weapons of all sorts all over the place. Spears, swords, arrows, bows, daggers, helmets, armor, everything the eye could see. It reminded her of the weapons she saw on Servants on the computers. "This is incredible."

"Man," Avenger whistled. "Some of these look nice." He enjoyed using his reverse blades, but that didn't mean Avenger couldn't appreciate the beauty of some of these weapons sold here.

It took a while, but the two made their way to Babel and found the shops. Where the many shops sold food, clothing, and of course, weapons. He took a few snacks when nobody was looking. "Sho," He then said while eating some bread. "Fiine ashythie yu like?"

Ignoring her servant's bad manners, Olga nodded. "Yeah. I like this one." She then pointed at a weapon behind some glass. Some small sword with a white edge and a gold handle. Olga being attracted to the design and sharp edge.

"Not bad." He agrees while swallowing his food. "But can you afford it."

Olga's smile then went away, as she then looked at the pricing tag.

_30,000 Vals._

"..." Olga then looked at her small bag. While it held a hefty sum, she knew for sure she wasn't anywhere near the absurd price that weapon had.

"If you want…" Avenger then said behind her. "I can use a special method to get it."

"Stealing." She deadpanned with Avenger nodding. Olga sighed as she just rubbed her head. "No Avenger. As a noble, I must present myself well and properly. Which means no stealing." She gave a bonus glare to Avenger who just chuckled.

"Still, what will we do then?" Avenger saw the many awesome weapons, yet all of them were such ludicrous prices. Maybe he could start robbing people or stealing their kills in the Dungeon. Though with these prices, he'd have to do it after numerous nights at a time. Which isn't fun.

"Excuse me. Perhaps I can help you." The two then heard a voice and from it they saw what appears to be a worker here.

"You!" One Olga recognized as the Goddess who was with that man whore. What was her name, Hestia? Yeah, that was it. Yet despite her loud voice, the Goddess, aka part-time worker, didn't seem to mind. That, and she didn't have time to deal with the girl that left so quickly, having to finish this job. If she doesn't her friend will have her doing more work for the rest of eternity.

"Hello there." She then says to the new customers. "Do you need help?" She repeats.

"Yeah." Avenger then says, wanting to see cool weapons. "We want some weapons, but these prices are a hell expensive. Anything we can buy around here that's affordable."

Hestia began thinking of anything that can help these clearly new Adventurers. She took a good look at Olga, and began thinking she must be what Bell told her after all. A noble child wanting some adventure. Best to think of what to get her that is safe.

"Give me a second." She said while leaving to find a nearby map, leaving the two behind. Once she was gone, Avenger then spoke.

"Man she has a huge pair."

"!" Olga gaped at her crude Servant. Her cheeks turned a tinge of red at what he remarked. "Avenger!"

"What?" The Avenger Class Servant shrugged. "It's true. You saw those things. Heck, never saw someone so small yet have such a huge pair. Kinda like an anime."

While Olga partially wanted to ask how he knew what anime is, Olga's mind then went into that small Goddess. And as embarrassing as it was, her chest. _'She's smaller than me...but she's so huge.' _Olga once saw a picture of her mother, and she was beautiful. Clear skin, nice hair, and a good body. So Olga felt certain she would be as good-figured as her own mother. Especially when her own chest developed.

Yet that Goddess...Wait! Was it possible that she had such a chest by being a Goddess!?

While Olga began muttering certain things, Avenger just glanced where the Goddess had left.

'_Yep. Small yet full of power.' _Gods. Humans considered them to be absolute beings who ruled the world. Beings that could crush them as if humans were ants. While he found it hilarious how the Gods here were no different from people, he could tell that the Gods had loads of power in them. _'Heck, I doubt any Servant can take one down, even the top ones.' _Servants were powerful, but they aren't invincible.

After all, Goldie, considered one of the strongest Servants of all, was defeated. While his memories strangely told him he lost in different ways-three ways somehow-it's a fact that despite all that smug snake power, he still lost. Yet a part of him did feel intrigued and wondered what it would be like to challenge one. Gods were strong, but maybe multiple Servants with a good Master can beat one.

"But what kind of Master could do that?" He then pondered. Imagining the type of Master that can do such an impossible thing.

"I'm back." Olga and Avenger then turned facing a panting Hestia. Unknown to them, she met Familia's only child inside Babel. Even worse, she got in trouble! _'Plus he was with a girl.' _She pouted at the thought of Bell spending time with that Guild girl. Uh! That girl really was lying! She probably had a thing for Bell, even though they had a big age difference.

Not once did it come to Hestia's mind of the even more _massive _age difference between Bell and her.

"Moving on, follow me." The two did, and followed the Goddess as she led them to a different area. Unlike the area they had been in before, this one seemed smaller and less refined. Instead of beautiful cases, it was a slightly dirty room that didn't give the air of top quality.

"What is this place?" Olga asked as she looked around.

"This place here is where other weapons are sold. As Adventurers, many think the weapons sold by Hephaistas Familia is too much for them." She then waved a hand to some armor with a price tag beneath it.

_10,000 Vals._

"This is…" Olga looked, realizing the prices here were much cheaper than the ones from before.

"That's right." Hestia nodded her head. "The weapons you saw before were from my frie-employer! Employer...Top smiths. These however, are made from the lower ones. But as you can see," Hestia then tapped one of the armors, making a clanging sound. "These aren't half bad."

"I guess." Though she said that, Olga looked a little glum seeing these weapons and gear. It wasn't that she thought they were bad, she just liked the shinier ones. Still, until she makes more money the top weapons will have to wait. Olga deciding this place will have to do for now. "Avenger, you wait outside or something."

"Eh. But I want gear to." He pleaded.

"Please. There's only enough money for one. Besides," She then pointed at him. "You might be the weakest Servant, but like you'll lose to others." Olga then left to browse with those words.

"..." Avenger just scratched the back of his head, unsure if she gave him a compliment or something else. Guess now would be a bad time to say he had money of his own. Though she'll probably find it suspicious he has such an amount. He doubted the old, found it on the ground tactic, will work. He did steal this money after all. That, and he didn't bring it with him. A shame.

So with some reluctance, Avenger then just decided to look around. Maybe he can nab a piece or two if he's lucky.

The Servant looked at the many weapons and armors that was held in this room. Some looked good, others looked bad. Heck, a few pieces were in crates like garbage. Though the prices indicated that they were for sale.

'_Ones man trash is another man's treasure.' _He joked while also insulting the work. He's seen other Servants with their own armor and the vast majority was better than this crap. Same applied to the expensive ones, though that didn't mean a few pieces weren't good. _'Hopefully Master chooses a good one.' _Clothes make the man after all. Or woman in this case.

"...These look like they're treated like garbage." Avengers ears heard a voice, a familiar voice. A sinister grin appearing in his face as he then looked around. Walking a bit, he turned around a corner and there just some meters away is an old friend.

"They have price tags, so they must be for sale." Bell muttered as he saw the armor inside many crates. As he checked each one out, his eyes then widened as he then saw something that caught his eye. There, just a bit below inside a dusty crate, was a set of armor.

One that just screamed, 'Take me!' to him.

A set of white armor that just took him by surprise, especially the size. As if it matched his size so perfectly that it scared him. Amazing.

Bell grabbed the armor, feeling attachment to the work already. The armor felt so light on his body. He then turned it around where he saw not the usual Hephaistos Iniga, but the marking of another person. Someone called Welf Krozzo.

"Bell!" At that moment Eina came with a smile on her face. Seems she may have found something herself. "I found some leather armor and a vambrace. A bit expensive but-" She then stopped as she saw the look on Bell's face, which poured over the armor he held. "You want that one?" She then asked.

"Y-yes! I'll take it!" He instantly said, already making his decision.

Eina sighed, "And wasting all that time for finding armor for you." She then shook her head with Bell looking apologetic. The boy feeling bad as he apologized, though Eina stopped him there. "Don't worry, at the end of the day this armor is your choice, and you'll be using it." She then giggled, liking his expression.

"Yeah man," Bell then froze, a hand placed on his shoulder. "Do as the girl says and enjoy your buy. Gotta admit, it looks sweet. Bet my Master would like it."

Eina turned, seeing this strange new man with tattoos all over. The person leaning on Bell who looked...scared?

"Sup," He then said to her, waving his free right hand while bringing Bell closer to him. "I see you're with my good old buddy here, Bell was it. Ah man, I'm so jealous. Hanging with a pretty girl like her, and older to boot? Lucky bastard." He said playfully while Bell just said nothing.

"Avenger." Then from behind the corner, hearing his voice Olga came with what appears to be a loaded bow and arrow for the arm with a dagger. She then stopped as she saw Avenger with...That boy! "W-w-what are you doing with him!?"

Eina, Bell, and Avenger then looked at her. The latter saying, "Whatcha talking about?"

"H-him!" Olga then pointed accusingly at Bell who was also shocked Olga is with this man. "H-he's the boy I saw at the-the-the-" Olga just couldn't say it.

"At the brothel." But Avenger could.

"Eh!?" Bell went.

"WHAT!" Eina screeched.

"Quiet!" A man who worked here shouted.

Though at the moment Eina didn't care as she then glared at Bell with fury he has never seen before. Instantly he knew he was in trouble. "Belllll-kunnnnn!" She said in a rageful manner that frightened the bunny boy.

"H-h-hold on!" Bell tried to explain himself. To talk his way through this mess and say the truth. "It's not what it looks like."

"Is it!" Olga then interrupted. The noble air around her then focusing on Bell who yelped. "Because as far as I know, _all _men who say that line are hiding something." By golly she's right! I mean, that's a line usually seen in manga and anime, but it sorta counts.

"Don't get closer Master." Avenger then decided to make things worse for the boy, sneering at him with glee. "If what you say is true, then don't even touch him! Men like him use their pretty looks to lure innocent girls like you into their trap. I mean, girls are all over him when I last saw him. Bet he was trying to entrap you!"

Olga ate his bullshit up.

"A-a-a-a-a!" Bell was incapable of saying anything to counter.

"Bellllllllll!" Eina was becoming even more angry.

"That's it." And the clerk had enough of this crap. Getting off his chair and pointing out the door. "Out!"

* * *

"So. Do boys like him really entrap girls?" It was an hour after the little incident, with Olga leaving with the things she bought in a duffel bag with Avenger nodding.

"That's right. He might be young, but he has the air that makes girls go to him. A player." Avenger nodded while mentally snickering at how naive his Master is. She might be smart, smarter than even him in terms of math, science, and magecraft, but stuff like this-! Well, at the end of the day she's still a kid learning. And he'll teach her good things.

"I...I never knew." Olga said, looking conflicted.

"Just carry that dagger with you, and if a man tries taking you, stab him!" Avenger motivated her. "Trust me. I know these things. I'm All the World's Evils after all." He new what evil things humans can do. The innocent looking ones were the worst.

"Okay." Olga nodded, believing him entirely as she held her new shiny dagger with a red edge to it. "If a man comes near me, I'll stab him!" She was fully aware of kidnappings and the like. She might be innocent in certain areas like love, social conversation, and other things, but she _has _been kidnapped before. Lev saved her, but Olga trained to not allow it to happen again. She won't kill the person, but hurting someone she can do.

"Good." Avenger cooed to her, giggling a bit. "Just use those smarts of yours to show the world you ain't a woman to be messed with. Or girl in your case."

Olga huffed at his words, but agreed. She might be young and slightly inexperienced, but she's not weak. Any person that tries, she'll deal with easily enough. She then looked at her dagger and then the bag she had with her. "So...should we go to the Dungeon later?"

"Nope." Avenger told her. "We got you gear, now we need what any RPG has."

"Eh-?" RPG?

"Potions!" Avenger then gripped his hands, where now they stood before a small shop. It looked like one of those creepy places you'd find where a witch will likely be. "Come on Master, let's go."

The door opened, where already inside was the usual old haggy witch, a beautiful elf woman who had a nice chest and face, and….Her!

'_The one who froze me!' _While Avenger stuck in silent anger, Olga looked wide-eyes at this place. It was like a Workshop, only for the public this time. She gave a smile as she looked at the place, amazed by it all.

"Oh." The witch, who had shown her guests something that had their attention, then saw her new customers. "My, my. What have we here." Her beady eyes staring at Olga, then slightly narrowing at Avenger. "A young girl with strange but interesting high-quality magic and….a God?"

"Yep!" Avenger then accepted with ease/ Liking his identity being a God. "And this here is my child." Olga had to hold herself back from frowning.

"I see." The witch said. "Welcome to my shop, I can see you are new here. How may I help you?"

"Potions. Dust spells. Junk like that." Avenger said as if this were an RPG game. Olga still didn't know what that was.

"That stuff eh." The witch said grinning. "I do have some stuff here, but can you afford it? The potions I sell are more higher priced than other Familias."

"Higher." Olga looked at her side with the pouch. It didn't have much in it.

"Master." Avenger then said. "Why don't you have a look. Leave the details to me." He then winked at her.

"..." Olga left, though not without giving him the, 'Should I trust him' face.

As she then left to see the stuff, Avenger then faced the witch again. The owner of the store then giggled. "So, who is she exactly. A friend? Because I doubt she's your 'child', as you're no God."

"Found out already huh." Avenger grinned.

"Of course." The witch said smiling while then picking up a book. "While you are indeed...unique, I can tell you're no God. Other Gods can as well so long as they get a proper look along with those with an eye like mine. Though I can assume many have fallen for your lies."

"You really get me." Avenger joked.

"Indeed. As such, I'll allow you and your friend to take five things. I do want to live after all." The witch said hinting she already knew that Avenger is the cause of those deaths and while she's good at her own magic, isn't near enough to handle this monster. The Avenger Class Servant grinning as he didn't feel insulted by this witch, only amused.

They could be good friends.

"Cool." He told her as he then grabbed a crystal of the table. "Then I'll take this and this." He then grabbed a glowing arrow. He bet his Master will like this. He'll let the runt choose what he likes. "Thanks for the reward."

"Hehe. No problem." The witch snickered. "In fact, for letting me live, let me tell you something good." She then waved her hand to get him closer.

"No way. I want a cute girl whispering in my ear." Though Avenger instantly rejected her offer. Looks like regular talking.

"Very well." The owner said not looking bothered by the comment. "Lately there had been killings going on...but not you, is it?"

"Oh. So you know the identity?" Avenger felt curiose by this information.

"Not identity. But I do know that the culprit is using an unknown power not properly seen." A power not properly seen? So it could be an Adventurer with a super rare skill...or maybe, a Servant?

'_Seems impossible, but then again I'm here. So who's to say other Servants aren't here either.' _Either way, this was good info. He gave a curt nod to the witch as he then went to his Master who was looking happy at the stuff she's seeing.

"Books of magical theory, weapons with enchantments I've never seen, and even eyes with hints of circuits in them. This place is amazing!" She looked happy. You can tell since she's staring at a glass jar with glowing eyes. Normal kids would cringe or cry from that.

"Hey Master." Avenger then called out to her, getting her attention. "I made a deal with the witch. You can pick three things you like...free of charge."

"Eyyyy!" Olga smiled with stars in her eyes. Quickly overlooking the shelves as she wondered what to get. A book, a wand, a jar with eyes, so much to choose! Avenger grinning at her as if she's some kid in a candy store. That's a life of a magus he assumed.

Whatever she got, it should be nice. Hopefully helpful. Because tomorrow, its Dungeon time.

* * *

**Time for their adventure to start.**

* * *

"I'm Olga." Olga waved her right hand.

"And I'm Avenger." Avenger raised his left hand.

"And we're-"

"-Back!"

Both then leaned together, their hands touching as they smiled.

"Hi everyone, we've returned with another chapter." Olga told the audience as she smiled.

"Yep. And hope you losers liked it. Because next chapter, it's me and her in the big bad Dungeon." Avenger grinned where he then pointed at himself. "They're, you'll see action, adventure, love, and me saving Olga."

"Or me saving you." Olga shot back.

"Sure." He then shook his head mouthing, 'In her dreams'. Olga ignored that.

"In any case," She then lifted her hand at a glowing sign with numerous names on it. "We have questions to ask. Avenger."

"Got it." The Servant got the glowing list and looked at it. "First from **kerrowe**. Wondering if me using my powers on Lily turned her into that. Yep! No regrets."

"Then we have **Shirosaki Kizuro **and pondering if Avenger will gain power from belief." Olga then looked at Avenger, who was picking his nose. "No."

"Ah man." The Servant whined while Olga read the next one. "As for **VGBlackwing, **your answer is-" Avenger then cut her off.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" He shouted while taking out his blades. "Remember, she's only human. Even with divine shit, her being human means I can kill her. One-on-one, I'll win easily unless I just play with her. Hahahaha!"

"In any case," Olga looked away from the maniac called Avenger. "That is all we have. Until next time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was rather late at the moment, with Bell walking down the streets going back home. Having just finished his shopping there at Babel, having had a fun time. Yes he met that man from before, at which his mood did turn rather sour, but overall that was made up with Eina helping him out and being with him. Turning that gloomy moment into a nice one. Uh, well, only _after _he managed to convince her not to kill him for supposedly going to a brothel.

Curse that man!

'_Still though, at least that girl was okay.' _While he wasn't sure why, but it seems that the man wasn't going to kill that noble girl Olga. At the moment, it seems she was just fine. Though he'll have to keep an eye on her so she won't be harmed by that monster. He'll have to find a way to warn someone without him noticing. It was one thing if it's him, another if his close friends are targeted.

No way will he allow Eina to get hurt.

'_Eina.' _Bell closed his eyes and the rather charming and dare he say, beautiful, figure and form of Eina came to mind. Her soft eyes, playful mood, and expression. Looking very nice with her glasses being off. A small blush forming on the barley turned teen on his cheeks. _'To think I'd get so nervous in front of Eina. That's not good.'_

The boy in puberty then thought of another beauty, Ainz. _'I should only have eyes for Wallenstein.'_

As he thought this, suddenly he felt someone slam onto his back from behind. A small thud was heard along with a soft yet tired voice. "Eh?" Turning around, Bell looked down to see just who bumped into him. It was...a girl?

With what appears to be ripped clothing, wearing a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots. Having deep red eyes with black veins along with sharp looking fingers and some white strands of hair on the chestnut color. She looked sleepy.

"Excuse me!" He then called out to her worried, wondering if she was hurt. The boy not noticing the light bruises on her from the fall now healing up. The girl then looked back at Bell with the adventure realizing she was a prum. One of the races that lived here in Oratorio.

"...Are you okay?" Bell asked, wondering if she had gotten hurt. The girl stayed silent, then opened her mouth to respond.

"Found ya bitch!" The two then interrupted when a man came from behind them appearing very upset having a sword ready. He had an eye closed with what appears to be claw marks over his shut eye with his mouth turned to a growl. Glaring at the prum girl with hate in his eye. "Piece of shit prum! You're not getting away with this!" He declared.

The girl in question flinched but didn't seem scared at all. If anything, more surprised.

Not that Bell noticed this action, instead only seeing someone in trouble. "Don't even move twitch!" The man declared. However, before he could even get to the girl, Bell stood up and held out his hand, blocking the man of his target. This naturally ade the man confused. "Wha-? The heck you doing?" He asked.

He then gritted his teeth in obvious anger, his one good eye narrowing into a nasty glare. "Beat it...Kid, you're in the way!" Bell gulped, scared. Unsure what to do exactly, except get this man to not hurt this girl. He gulped before speaking up.

"Ah, um, I don't know what happened...Why don't we just calm down…" That didn't do anything but make the man even angrier. His own fist clenching with his other hand itching to grab his sword.

"Shut it!" He told Bell viciously, not wanting to be denied of his target. "Who the hell are ya!? One of this monsters friends?"

"N-no, we just met…" Bell meekly said, making the man's ire rise. The girl just watched with deadpanned eyes, looking at Bell. Not at all concerned with what was happening.

"Then why protect her!?" The man shouted wondering why this brat was protecting the little prum.

"B-" Bell started out softly, before looking the man in the eyes. "Because she's a girl!"

"..." The girl herself didn't look impressed. Neither did the guy, seeing that reasoning as utterly stupid. The nerve of this man! What the heck, did he think he was some silly knight in shining armor like those fairy tales. In that case, lets see if he has the guts to do so. His right arm grabbing his sword and slowly pulling it out. This action caused Bell to be unease as his body trembled lightly.

"The hell ya sayin?" The man angrily said as he got ready for the strike. "Whatever. I'll kill ya first."

Bell was of course scared. But compared to _that _man and the monsters of the Dungeon, he wasn't as terrified as he thought he would be. Still, the danger is certainly real, and he couldn't back down. This girl was in trouble, and he refused to leave her. Consequences be damned.

'_As a man...when a girl is in trouble-It's my duty to help her!' _Were Bell's own thoughts of the situation. He then quickly grabbed his weapon gifted to him by his Goddess. Showing he was not just armed, but more than willing to fight back.

The man scoffed as he asked, "Ya wanna die?"

Bell knew there was a difference in power. While the man didn't seem like a top-adventurer, his stance and figure showed him as someone who clearly survived the Dungeon, and wasn't some newb. Still, that wasn't going to stop Bell as he threw away his bag and his dagger glowed. Something that actually got the girl to look at much more closely.

While she thought of this though, Bell was having other thoughts. _'My first battle with a person-Not good!'_ As his legs shook and trembled in fear if he could win, the man had already taken out his to mention for Bell, the man also noticed what was going on with Bell's stance. His eye looking down at them.

'_This kid is frickin terrified.' _Good. He deserved it. Protecting the little shit that attacked him in the Dungeon and nearly killed him by blinding his eye then leaving him with monsters. Nasty monsters while he only had his sword and _barley _survived.

It's the reason he was so pissed at this kid saying he would protect her, because she's a _girl_. That was like an oblivious person protecting a thief, only to later find out they were protecting the wrong person. This kid doing just that, and it angered him. He won't kill the kid, but he'll definitely teach him a lesson.

He then swung his sword to beat the crap out of the brat and then deal with the girl-

"Freeze."

-only to stop when he and the brat felt some bloodlust and a single word that made them stop. The two then turn to see a woman in a maid-like outfit carrying groceries with an emotionless expression. Staring at them both with the man growling.

"And here's another...Who the Hell are ya!?" He shouted.

"The one you're trying to harm," The woman said ignoring his previous question. "Is destined to be my coworker's companion. I will not let anything happen to him." Ph great, another goodie-goodie.

All he wanted to do was get payback on the little prum and take back the money she stole from him. Instead he was dealing with all of this crap. "No one is makin any freakin sense today!"

As for Bell, he just looked surprised. While glad Ryu is here, he was unsure how to feel about what she just said earlier. Something about being Syr's companion. What did that even mean? However, he was more concerned about the woman right now as he recognized her as the waitress from before, Ryu. I mean, isn't she a regular woman? No way she can handle this mess.

"Damn it! Even more shit in my way!" The man growled as he turned to her, thinking her as a small fry. "Ya wanna get sliced t-!" He then paused as he saw movement from the corner of his one good eye. One where he then noticed a person going away into a nearby alley and vanishing from sight. "That little shit!"

"Wha-?" Bell then turned around and saw...nobody. The prum girl gone...along with his bag!

"Damn it!" The man yelled as he realized the prum used this opportunity to ditch. "Ya little brat!" He then pointed at Bell angrily. "Because of you, ya let that thievin bitch get away!"

"T-thief!?" Bell yelped.

"Of course ya moron!" The man then pointed at his clawed eye. "She's the one that stole from me and did _this _to me." Bell...did not know that at all. It goes to show that one shouldn't always trust a pretty face. Regardless, the man snarled as he realized his target had escaped. "Stupid kid." He muttered as he just left no longer concerned with these idiots. "Shit!"

He was soon gone, leaving behind both Bell and Ryu with Bell watching him go. The boy wondered if that girl really did do that to him, or if it was just a lie. Whatever the case, Ryu relaxed her grip and decided not to pull out the weapon she was ready to show. Looking at Bell with slight concern. "Are you hurt?"

This snapped Bell from his thoughts as he then faced Ryu. "I-I'm fine." He told her as he then walked to her with a small smile. "Thank you so much. That could have gotten ugly."

"I apologize for getting in your way." Ryu instead said, giving a small smile. "I'm sure you could have handled it fine."

"W-well now," Bell chuckled nervously, touching his cheek with one finger. _'I don't think it would have ended well.' _He honestly thought. He then decided to change the subject from what happened earlier. "What brings you all the way here Ryu?"

"An errand." She replied holding her bag with food. "I just happened to see you and stepped in. What about yourself?"

"I was just on my way home from the Dungeon." He then turned to see the girl gone as the man said, along with his bag full of items. "But...it seems I got tricked." To think, that girl could have been a thief. Guess his Goddess was right when she said he was a little too trusting. He didn't think a girl could be a thief after all.

"I see." Ryu said, already figuring out some of the things that happened. Giving Bell a concerning look. She then placed her hand in the bag and took out an apple. She then handed it to Bell as a way to make him feel better for his losses. "I must take my leave. Have a good day."

"Ah sure. Thanks again for today." He told her as he then left ready for tomorrow morning. Luckily for him, his newly bought armor wasn't in that bag. It was being sent by mail to the Guild where he can pick it up. While he lost a few things, he'll make it up with tomorrow's adventure. With a smile, he then began going to the Guild to get his armor. He couldn't wait to tell Hestia!

"..." With a newly stolen bag, the red eyed prum gazed at Bell with interest. A smile appearing on her lips. He smelled different from the other people he met. Looked kinder. Sweeter. But was it a guise, a false kindness? A fake smile to trick others? With a silly grin she then turned away thinking tomorrow would also be very nice.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Morning had come, and Olga was up bright and early. Having eaten and slept early while taking a nice bath so that by the next day, she'd be prepared. Prepared for the adventure that awaited her and Avenger. "I'm so excited!" The lovable white haired girl said as she then picked up a dagger and began waving it around like crazy. Imagining herself killing monsters.

The dagger then slipped though and hit something. Something with flesh.

"!" She turned and saw her dagger had indeed hit someone. That someone being none other than Avenger. The dagger hitting him right in the heart. Had he been human, he would have died.

"Oh thank goodness, it was just you." Plus if he were human, he bet he'd get a more nicer reaction than that. Olga just waved his injury like nothing.

"Man kids can be cruel." Avenger joked as he took out the dagger and his flesh wound healing. The Avenger also packed things in a bag as today was the day. The two were ready to enter the Dungeon and do whatever they could to make money. Lots and lots of money. Olga having gone to the Guild to get as much information as she can, interested in the monsters she looked up. Some are not too different from earth's own history.

"Well Master, do you have everything ready?" He asked with Olga giving a nod. The girl was wearing a metal helmet on her head with a thin but dense breastplate colored gold with white lines on her chest, and some boots meant for travel. Not a lot of good protection, but at least covered the basics.

"I got everything set." She replied to Avenger as she held out her bag full of the things needed for her adventure. "Some food, rations, bandages, a few daggers, some of those crystals to replenish my mana, and other minor essentials like water."

"I see you really are taking this seriously." Avenger grinned.

"Of course I am." Olga pouted while putting a hand on her hip. "As the future director of Chaldea, I was raised to be ready for anything. This trip to the Dungeon is no different."

"Fair enough." Avenger said as he grabbed a sword and waved it a bit. "Although, quick question." He then decided to ask. "While you can pass by easily enough, how can I do so? I mean, those people are already known to my identity, and the only time I ever snuck in was at night."

"Oh don't worry Avenger." Olga then grinned making Avenger get a chill for some reason. His Master then grabbed what appeared to be a giant jar full of pickles. "I have just the right plan."

…..

…..

…..

"I will need identification please."

"Of course."

Olga gave the good Guild worker her current I.D. It had a small picture of her, her age, sex, height, and other things. Indicating her as a Level 1 adventurer, and what Familia she was a part of. Hers saying she was part of the Angra Mainyu Familia and being the only member. The worker examined it and gave a nod, finding it to be a real card and not a fake.

"Excellent. Thank you Miss. Though I will need to examine your bag." The man pointed at what she carried. A standard procedure to make sure nobody was carrying anything illegal and the like.

"Got it." Olga gave him her bag with the worker opening it up. He didn't find anything unusual at all. Just food, water, a few medical herbs, and so on. As he felt everything was okay, he then stopped when he saw something...wait, what?

His hands then lifted out a jar of pickles...and a disgusting reddish black putrid liquid that appeared to be mud. The man looked at it with disgust and feeling nauseous just by looking at it. He then looked at Olga wanting to know what the heck this was.

"It's a putrid mud that makes monsters go away." She simply said. Though the second she did, he swore he felt the jar move. And did he just see an eye!? Gulping, the man just put the jar back down in slight fear. Deciding to just forget it.

"Everything looks...fine." The man said stepping out of the way. "You may go now." With a smile Olga did just that. She passed by the man with a skip as she entered the fabled Dungeon. She then brought out a map and began following it to a secluded area where she felt for sure had no prying eyes. Once she got to the area, and gave a good look around, Olga stopped.

It was there she then took out the jar of liquid with pickles and opened it up. Her nose scrunched up and the disgusting smell, but held her ground. She then flipped the jar over which was as big as her head, and saw the muddy liquid with pickles fall down with a splat. The mud making the ground hiss when making contact.

"Okay, we're in the clear." Once she said those words, the mud then moved with a squishy sound and began taking form. Growing big and tall, becoming a few feet taller than Olga. It's form taking a more human-like appearance and growing a pair of arms, legs, and soon eyes and a grinning mouth.

"I'm back!" Avenger declared as he felt himself becoming back to normal. Then frowned when he looked at Olga. "You know, did we _have _to stuff me in a pickle jar? Couldn't you have, I dunno, just let me shapeshift to a hot girl?"

"First of all, the pickle jar was a good plan." Olga said not caring for Avenger's input as she picked up the lid from the jar and twisted it back on. "An second of all, I don't want to see you flirting with a guy when technically, you're a guy yourself."

"Haha! Shows what you know?" Avenger walked by her. "I don't actually have a gender. Since my transformation as a Servant, my gender is a bit off. While I do consider myself a dude, that doesn't mean I don't mind becoming a girl." To prove his point, Avenger then turned to the exact female form from before, only adding a sexy bikini to the mix which showed off his newly acquired 'assets'. A simple movement caused the two masses to swish forward much to Olga's embarrassment as Angra then kneeled down to her with the pair right before her line sight.

"Aw." The female Avenger said as he saw Olga turning red. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this." He(?) then touched his chest with a smirk. "They won't bite."

Her eye twitching, Olga then gripped her fist...and punched him right in the boobs!

"Gah!" Avenger went as he suddenly felt a new type of pain. While he experienced all sorts of torture, it wasn't as if he's ever been punched in the breasts before. Heck, this was the first time. Avenger quickly shifted back to his regular form as he rubbed his chest. "Man you're angry."

Olga just huffed as she turned away from him in irritation. Annoyed that her Servant can go from weirdo man to beautiful bombshell like that. Felt as if she lost as a woman. Well not on her watch.

"In any case, I guess it's time we hunt some monsters down." She then began using her magecraft to reinforce her body. Her normally weak limbs now becoming dangerous living weapons. With her high quality circuits, she could crack a man's skull without much effort. "Let's get going Avenger."

"Cool." From nowhere he pulled out his usual weapons, the reverse blades. Ready to hack and slash the monsters that came to him and his Master. Who knows, if he's lucky a person will attack them, giving him an excuse to rip them apart. Granted, he'll have to make certain his Master didn't see this of course. He doubted she'd do well with a pulled out spine and spilled guts.

Regardless, this could be fun. Just him, his Master-

"Graaa!"

-and a bunch of weird dinosaur looking monsters coming out. Olga looked happy seeing them though. Muttering how interesting specimens they were and what they were like. She really is a magus through and through.

"Alright then." Avenger said with a wicked grin as he got ready to move. Olga herself grinning as she saw the living specimens she can study. "You ready Master?"

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Good." He then faced the monsters that were stomping in their direction. Larger than a grown man, weight likely to be a few tons, and big old feet that could crush a person's head like a grape. All of them with sharp teeth ready to tear through their flesh and devour them. Eyes showing the madness they possessed that all but said they would kill them.

Avenger simply had his reverse blades slash onto his body, filling the edges with the mud of All the World's Evils. With that he and Olga then began running to the beasts who began roaring.

"Let's do this!"

"Hyah!"

This was going to be a carnage.

* * *

**And so we have their adventure begin.**

* * *

"We're back everybody, and after so long too." Olga said with pleasure, glad to return.

"Yep. Returned after that damn arthur got his crap together and actually sat down." Avenger nodded. "Seriously, it's not that hard to write a story, yet here he is being lazy. And he can't even blame the coronavirus for it too."

"Ah yes, that virus." Olga said as she then put on a mask, and forced Avenger to wear one too. "Remember people, be safe and careful out there. No telling how long this thing will last after all."

"Yeah, yeah. But moving on," Avenger then tightened his mask even though he was a Servant and didn't need it. "Time to answer you brats questions. So let's get this started."

"Indeed." Olga then picked up a paper to see what questions they had to answer. As always, the list wasn't too long. Perfect. "We got a question from an unknown guest called **grail-kun**. Avenger, if you will."

"Sure." Avenger then grabbed the paper and read the question. "Lets see here, curse, powers, authorities. Okay, got it." He then pointed at the reader and smiled. "For the first part, my curse is very, _very _strong. Even the most determined and willed person will feel pain, that's a fact. I mean, I guess they could shrug it off like Emiya if they had that much of willpower (and plot armor), but overall most people here will succumb to the madness of my curse. As for powers I got, well, none. I'm not in the Grail anymore after all."

"As for the Gods of Orario, they aren't strong at all." Olga said. "See, they have all sealed their power, making them no different from regular people. But if they were to unseal that power...well."

"They can quickly destroy the world in less than a few _hours_." Avenger added on, continuing her sentence. "Maybe less if they got serious. They're freaking Gods after all! As for Authorities, they do, though it's probably different than our worlds."

"As for the next question, it's from **ALTER-BOT**, who wants to know who that witch you met last chapter?" Olga then said to Avenger.

"Her huh." Avenger rubbed his masked chin. "She's from the spin-off story featuring Aiz. Chapter 9 and knows Riviera. Not much else to say."

"And...huh, guess that's all the questions." Olga said finding nothing else.

"Well good. Because now we can continue." Avenger said getting a questioning look from Olga.

"What do you mean by that? The chapter is done."

"Oh Master." Avenger shook his head and patted Olga on the head. "It is over...until after the next scene!"

* * *

Chaldea has been doing rather well after many years have gone by. It's influence has grown, and becoming somewhat more respected, though not by too much. The Lords of the Clocktower still not thinking Chaldea as much, seeing it as a small joke. A few even saying t hey would rather just buy the 'good parts' of it if Chaldea was ever ruined, which of course many did.

It hasn't been easy running the place. After all, first the heir to it disappeared, then the Director was shot and killed. Had it not been for the man known by many as Lev, then Chaldea would certainly have fallen apart. Currently the new director is a Servant known as Da Vinci, who was finishing some tea she had with the medical head staff Romani.

"So, I finished checking Mash's vitals. Looks like she's good and healthy." Roman told Da Vinci who smiled.

"Good. Nice to see she can live a somewhat nice life after all the stuff the former director put her through." She said putting her cup down. "She's a good girl."

"Yeah. She is." Roman smiled, remembering all the times he hung out with her. The things he taught her and getting her to open up, even if only a little day by day. She would certainly become a good woman, even if she only had a limited lifespan. Maybe better if they could get her to meet someone to help out. It was just a matter of who.

"Which reminds me," Roman then said. "I heard that we may have a mission for the A Team."

"Ah yes, that." Da Vinci said as she then turned her chair and clicked on the computer screen. "It's not a Singularity if that's what you're thinking. No, in fact, it's something else all together. A little project I have been working on to be honest, one that has bloomed fully."

She then showed Roman the screen who read the data all over it. He then gasped as he saw what he couldn't believe he saw. "Is that...No...It can't be…"

"But it is." Da Vinci smiled as she closed the screen. "After Marisbury Animusphere died, I decided to check in on some things. Particularly his daughter." Da Vinci then showed a frown when saying that man's name, looking displeased. Then shook her head and grabbed something from the desk. A small tablet of sorts which showed active Servants like her.

"It was really curious, but when I checked the amount of Servants that are active when I noticed what I at first thought was a glitch. But, being the genius I was I decided to see further to it." Da Vinci then gloated with Roman rolling his eyes but listening anyway.

"And what did you find?"

"That a Servant was active and summoned. Years ago." She then tapped on the tablet to show the exact date this Servant was active. "On the same day Olga supposedly died, and is _still _active."

"Still." Roman met a lot of Servants that Chaldea summoned, then sent back to the Throne of Heroes. Only a few like Da Vinci were authorized to stay, with only three here in Chaldea. "But, I don't see this mystery Servant."

"Because they're not here, but elsewhere." Da Vinci grinned. "And when I learned this fact, I did some more digging and found this particular reading." She then showed a data line of readings that were eerily similar to when a person Rayshifted. "That Olga is still alive."

"Alive!" Now that was a major shock. No, really. Everyone always thought the heir to Chaldea was long dead. Not a single one thinking she lived at all of what was a tragic accident. Yet it seems that thanks to her snoopi-investigation and great detective work, it appears Olga was in fact still alive, and with a Servant to boot.

"That's right Romani." Da Vinci smirked. "And even I admit, this is indeed a rather big shock. To think the heir of Chaldea was still alive. Uh! If those old men had actually cared along with her father, they would have realized she was alive so much sooner."

Roman flinched at that part. How she dissed the old director. Yet while Roman can't say he liked it, he didn't disagree with it either. I mean, after her death the director didn't really do much of anything. He just, well, continued on doing his work. Nothing more, nothing less. Those allied with him also not caring with the only person really showing concern was Lev himself. Rather tragic when he thinks about it. But now they knew Olga was alive!

"But wait!" Roman then realized. "Where do we even find her? I mean, how do we even get her?"

"That...I admit is a small problem." Da Vinci then said. "While I can tell from these readings that her existence is proof she's alive, I can't exactly locate her properly. If anything, I'm surprised that she was teleported away during that entire little accident."

To think she vanished simply because the summoning machine went all wrong. How crazy was that? Unfortunately while it was miraculous she survived, the readings of her whereabouts were completely corrupted and glitchy. She wasn't in an event known as a Singularity, or some place on the earth as the instruments to locate her pointed out. No, what she could only figure was that maybe she was in...another world.

'_Different dimensions are possible. Like the Far world, the Underworld, the Reverse world, and so on.' _It could be possible through that bizarre freak accident, she was transported to one of those realms. Sadly any attempt to go to them would be exceedingly difficult. As opening a breach to another world was far from easy. The only known person being the Kaleidoscope, and he wasn't exactly someone who helps out of the goodness of his heart.

Meaning they were on their own.

"At most, perhaps we can _maybe _send a Servant there to help out." Da Vinci said giving out the best and possible solution to this problem. "I mean, it's not like we're busy with anything. Heck, unless a Singularity happens or someone messing with time, Chaldea doesn't really do much other than study the future."

"Hehe. True enough." Roman chuckled. I guess it was only a matter of which Servant to send and in hopes they can save a poor little girl lost in another realm. Time to get started.

* * *

"..." Olga looked back at what she just saw in shock. Then promptly fainted.

"Wow." Avenger said, taking off his mask. Looking at Olga who had spinning eyes and was down on the ground. "Dramatic much?" He then turned to the audience and gave a wicked grin. "If any of you thought Chaldea wasn't going to get involved, then think again suckers. Because they are! Who will show up, who won't and what chaos will happen? Even I don't know.

Of course Chaldea won't be involved that quick and definitely not next chapter. But boy will they be destined to come. Until next time!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Monsters. All sorts could be found in the Dungeon, produced by it. They came in all shapes and sizes. From appearing as regular animals with sharper claws, to abominations that created fear. They all had one purpose, to destroy Adventurers. As in their eyes, they saw Adventurers as nothing more but greedy people who came to their home, and killed them. Thus they naturally reacted with a violent manner, befitting of their nature.

"Raa!"

"Groaa!"

Today however, those weren't roars to create fear. But roars...to retreat?

"Avenger!" Olga called out to her Servant, studying a monster that appeared as a giant lizard. Already having it's limbs chopped off while Olga peeled off it's scales to study. The creature itself moans in pain at being a live experiment.

"Yeah Master?" Avenger asked as he quickly chopped up some gorilla like monsters into tiny pieces. Then grabbed a goblin and pulled out his head with a sick pop. Blood spraying everywhere while the bodies vanished away leaving stones and maybe a small piece of the monster behind.

"Get me that imp over there." Olga told him as she then grabbed a needle and stabbed it in the lizard monsters hide, ignoring its squeal. "I want to check it's blood and see how different it is from this one."

"Got it." The imp Avenger then stared at and froze up. It's instincts warning him that this man, no, this horrifying abomination was about to attack. The imp quickly tried to run by turning around.

Only to feel the sickening slice of metal, pain, and then it's body falling onto the ground. It's little legs already chopped up. Torn and sliced away from its body. It's arms were next as suddenly it could no longer move its detached hands. Whimpering, the wings were next as they were crudely torn off, revealing a sick patch of torn flesh on it;s behind. The imp then tossed to Olga, who didn't mind it's pathetic condition.

"Excellent." She said grabbing a vial and taking in some blood. Not showing in form of care of the cruelty done to the monster. Why would she? After all, not like monsters would care if they're positions were reversed. "Now for another test." She then took out a dagger, and stabbed it onto the imp who cried before being unable to breath. The dagger has taken out it's lungs.

Once it stopped breathing and died, it's body turned to dust. Leaving no evidence behind its existence at all. Except for the remaining vial of blood and the leaked blood on the ground.

"Interesting." Olga said as she gazed at the vial of blood. "So far, only blood can stay in existence when the creature vanishes. Everything else but maybe a piece like a horn or claw just vanishes. I wonder why?"

"Who knows." Avenger then dug his hand into a shadow creature's eye, ripping it out then stabbing the monster multiple times. Twisting his blade and digging them deep into the 'flesh' of the monster until it stopped moving. "Kinda reminds me of Servants though."

"Servants...of course." Olga placed a slightly bloody fist onto her hand. "When Servants take too much damage and perish, they always leave no trace of their existence. Yet if one is smart, they can 'claim' a piece of them and anchor it to the world." She then looked at the magic crystals that fell, and a few pieces of monsters that remained. "I wonder if the same method of keeping a Servant body part can be done with these monsters?"

"Should we try it out?" Avenger then jumps onto an Orc and plunges his own fingers into the Orcs eyeballs, the beast screeching in pain. "Could be useful for your little tests." He then ripped out the eyes, ignoring the blood spilling. Then summoned his reverse blades and had them sinking into the empty sockets of the Orc. Twisting and spinning them inside the skull, turning the brain into mush and effectively killing the Orc. The body soon vanished.

"No." Olga said as she grabbed a small rag and wiped her hands clean. Making certain she wasn't infected by monster blood and cleaned up nicely. Putting her vials of monster blood away in an organized manner.

"How come." Her Servant asked while he then ran to a group of monster dogs and butchering them alive. Making certain their guts spilled. The hounds whimpering before turning to dust.

"Because I don't have the proper equipment needed here." Olga tells him. Packing her little bag. "Besides, these monsters are subpar at best. I'd rather use the unique studying methods on the more interesting monsters. Not some knock-off dinosaur."

"Fair enough." Avenger then throws his blade at the knock-off dinosaur's head, killing it in an instant. "Besides, we're done in this area. All the monsters are gone." True to his words, the monsters were gone. Not just the ones he killed, but those who survived having instantly ran fearing for their lives. Having never met someone as brutal as Avenger, and wanted no part with him.

"Should we keep going down?" Avenger wouldn't mind their little trip. He needed the exercise anyway to keep in good shape. Olga shook her head though.

"No. We've been here for like, an hour already. I say we go back." She told him. Her stuff is all packed and ready to go. Placing it on her back. "Plus, I wanna study what I have already. Maybe I'll find something cool." As a Magus, she had to ensure she did her best in her studies. Even in another world, she'll keep doing so. Plus, she had an advantage over other Magus now.

Hehehhe. Unlike others, she could study what may as well be demonic beats. How lucky she is!

"Alright." Avenger yawned. "I guess it would be nice to sleep."

"I still find it weird you, a Servant, want to sleep." Olga said as the pair began watching. The monsters staring at them shivering and were frankly glad they were leaving.

"Hey, just cause Servants don't need to sleep, doesn't mean we don't mind doing so." Especially since he barely got proper rest in his old life. Now however, he can. Man was being lazy a good reward. Even better, his Master didn't seem to mind. _'Much better than those stuck-up white haired losers.' _Avenger thought, recalling his old Master. Alleged to the Einz-whatever they were called.

The asses treated him like a tool. So while he lost, he was certainly happy to see that old guy's look. Hahaha! Man he must have been upset the Servant he summoned lost in an instant.

'_And now, in this world, relaxation is a possibility.' _Who knew sleeping was so good. He can see why humans love doing it. It is the bomb! All those nice dreams he got, the way his body felt relaxed. Anybody who wasn't lazy must be a nerd.

"Oh, are we gonna get something to eat?" Avenger then realized, wanting food first before rest.

"Sure." Olga said, picking up a few magic stones. Then ordering Avenger to pick up the other stones of the monsters he's killed. "We may as well treat ourselves to a fine dinner. A reward for our hard work."

"And cause we don't know how to cook." He grinned.

"...That too." Maybe she could hire a maid later on or something. A chef? Uh, usually back at home people cooked for her while she focused on studies. Here though, she couldn't do that at all. Dang it. At the very least some of the food was healthy here.

The two soon began moving away, ready to go back top of the surface. Though before they could leave the floor they were on, they then heard a noise.

"Haha!" A childish voice cried out. Along with the sound of bones breaking. "Face my wrath you weak monsters! Boom!"

"Come on Tiona!" A more mature sounding girl then called out. "Quit playing around. Save your strength for the real monsters, like the minotaurs. Isn't that right captain?"

"Yes Tione." A young voice said. "Best not to waste our strength in the early floors." Hearing these voices, the Master and Servant pair got curious. They haven't really met anybody down here, having decided to just stay on their own. Olga then moved to see what was up. It was there the two then saw them.

A young blonde boy with a spear...surrounded by multiple beautiful women!

A green haired elf beauty who has stoic features yet the air of grace around her.

A young blonde elf who radiated a sense of cuteness and purity. If not appearing a bit naive and had a nice bust and pink clothing.

Two brown skin amazons that looked alike yet different. One appearing as a child, the other a rather bountiful adult version with a splendid figure.

The last one being a stunning female human with blonde hair, and gave off a deadly charm yet sculpting figure.

"No, way." Avenger said watching. He and his Master behind one of the tunnels with their heads poking out. "This bastard has a harem! Lucky bastard!" It reminded him of that wannabe hero Shiro he sorta remembered. How he seemed to attract girls despite his stupid and dull personality. Pissed him off seeing this.

"Wow." On Olga's side, she was amazed by these beautiful female warriors. Having never seen this many and was amazed by how they held themselves, and clearly could fight. Heck, that younger amazon, she was holding a weapon bigger than her body! Didn't she once overhear some guy in Chaldea how it's 'moe' for cute girls to wield huge weapons. She wondered if this situation matched it.

"Hm?" Suddenly, the young boy who appears to be Olga's age turned around, having sensed someone's presence. The girls also turned and there they saw Avenger and Olga, the two looking at them and blinking.

"Hello." Tiona then waved her hand.

"Eep!" Olga then hid her head. Avenger, doing the same.

Then shoved her out of the corner much to her frustration with Avenger giggling.

"Hey!" She told him with him shrugging his shoulders. Two two heard footsteps and there in front of them was Tiona who smiled down at them. Shaking a little, as Olga hasn't really played or met girls her age aside from that one girl, she did the only thing she could.

"H-hi." Respond with her own hello before hiding behind Avengers back. Nervous by this girl who wielded a massive weapon. One in particular, that had blood on it.

"Come on Master." Avenger said as Olga gripped his cloth. "Say hi to new people." It's nice seeing her funny reactions towards others. He then saw that the others had gathered a bit closer, probably wondering what was keeping Tiona. It was there however he then saw her.

Blonde hair. Those eyes. The very _same _girl that turned him into tiny pieces. Hold on a second. Aside from the green haired hag and that tiny twerp, he knew them all! The other three girls as well.

"Hey, it's you!" And so did they, the girl Tiona pointing at him. "The man who battled those plans and disappeared." A small twitch came onto his head. Remembering that humiliating battle.

"I only lost cause you guys got in my way." He gritted his teeth.

"We did?" The girl tilted her head. Oh great, an airhead.

"..." Aiz stared at him, recalling who he was. The man that threatened to kill the young boy she knew. Even now she felt a chill down her spine, but wasn't sure why. As she looked at the others, she saw they didn't have the same feeling as her. Was it just her imagination? While that happened, the captain of the Loki Familia gazed at Olga who was still hiding behind Avenger.

"Hello there." He called out to Olga. "Are you new here?" He smiled.

"U-u-uh," Olga slowly stared at him, words slightly failing. Aside from Lev and her dad, along with maybe that drowsy man called a Lord with glasses, she never spoke to anybody her age. As such, she was at a slight loss for words. Her pride as a Magus though told her to speak though, otherwise humiliate and disgrace her name. "Y-yes..Yes!" She then stepped out of Avengers shadow, putting back on the pride of herself to no longer appear childish and silly.

"My name is Olga Marie Animusphere! A noble here to learn about the Dungeon." So one of those types. Finn has seen his fair share of many adventurers. There are many types of the lot, and one of them was nobles like this girl. From nobles who tried to prove their superiority, to those just interested in what the Dungeon was like. This girl was clearly the second type, judging how she didn't seem to be a fighter.

The girl then placed a hand on Avenger, her face no longer faltering and her words no longer stuttering. "This here is my Servant Avenger."

"Howdy." He replied.

"Servant." Riveria said as she looked at Avenger. Her eyes analyzing him, and seeing the tattoos all over his body. _'He certainly has a good build. Not to mention the smell of blood on him is quite big.'_ The girl's family must have hired this man to protect their daughter as she explores the Dungeon.

In Riveria's opinion, she felt it was foolish for a girl as young as this to enter the Dungeon. Not because she felt it was silly to study the Dungeon. There were many who came here not to fight, but to learn about Orario's mystical Dungeon and it's inner workings. No, she felt it was foolish as this girl had no aptitude to fight. Having no aura of a person who could do her own battle and win, or at the very least not battles that involved deadly creatures.

'_Not to mention, she's so young.' _There were countless younglings like the boy Aiz told her about, who entered the Dungeon. Always entering because they thought it was exciting, sans a few like Aiz who held no such thought in her youth. Those types of people...usually died.

"Exploring the Dungeon are you." Olga had to stop herself from staring at the amazon's big chest. "I have to admit, not everyday we see a person who comes here to learn instead of to fight or gain fame."

"Nope." Avenger agreed. "This brat right here would rather keep her nose in the book than regular kid things." If it weren't for the fact that she had to uphold her image, Olga would snap at him.

"Well," Finn smiled. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with a person wanting to learn about the Dungeon. The Gods know we could use every bit of knowledge possible to learn more of the enemies that we face." Especially since the Dungeon held so many mysterious that have yet to be unlocked. Hidden away from many individuals, including Finn. He certainly didn't hate those who wished to learn more about the Dungeon, which could help adventurers like him in the long run.

"Still, maybe you should go to the upper floors." He told Olga, kneeling down in front of her. "The lower you go, the more dangerous it becomes."

"I'm not scared." Olga said confidently. "Avenger here protects me."

"Hell yeah I do." Avenger chuckled. "I can easily kill any monster down here. Heck, I actually beat down some stupid plant a while ago."

"Plant?" Olga faced him. "When did that happen?"

The Monsterphillia. At least, what Aiz and the others told Riviera and Finn. The two now knowing who this man is.

'_So this is the one.' _Tione told Finn about a strange man who actually killed one of the new monster types with ease. Then vanished away.

'_He certainly gives the air of a warrior of sorts.' _Riviera herself thought. This man, whoever he was, clearly had his fair share of battles. She then noticed Aiz, who was staying unusually quiet. Not that the girl usually talked to others, but this time felt different.

"So this guy is your bodyguard huh?" Finn stared at Avenger who grinned.

"Yep." He then narrowed his eyes. "You...you aren't human, are you?"

"Eh?" Olga said before staring at Finn. "He isn't?"

"Hehe. Yeah, some people might confuse me for a small child." Finn chuckled, recalling his first time coming to the Dungeon. The men stopped him, thinking he was a kid at first. "No, I'm actually a Pallum. And despite my appearance, I'm actually over forty years old."

"Forty!" Olga, for a moment, lost composure.

"The captain is a charmer even at an old age." Tione said putting both her hands on her cheeks. Liking that even if he appeared as a child, he was actually a wonderful grown man. One she could date without consequence. Her sister and Lefiya rolled their eyes, with Aiz confused.

"Yeah." Finn moved slightly away from Tione. "But moving on, you should probably go to the higher floors. The monsters become far more stronger than the ones you've faced. More visciouse to. Starter adventurers should be careful after all."

"Please." Avenger butted in, rolling his eyes. "Master might be a weak brat with no power,"

"Hey!" Olga shouted, becoming angry.

"But I, on the other hand, can handle any threat." He then took out his reverse blades, showing their sinister color. "I'm no mere Servant after all." He's a familiar of the highest order. The weakest of the bunch technically, but still a powerful familiar.

"Really?" Lefiya asked with Tiona feeling the same.

"How strong are you? What's your level?" Tiona asked.

"Easy." Avenger grinned. Then he bent down to Olga whispering, "Hey Master, what's my Level."

Olga rolled her eyes, and decided to just come up with a number that seemed passable. Luckily, she already learned a bit of this world's ranking system of fighters. How the Level indicated how strong a person is and in some ways, how respected. "He's a Level 4." She told them, making them think he's a strong adventurer and not a God as she told the Guild.

"Level 4 huh." Tione could believe that. Anybody who wasn't at the very least Level 3 or higher couldn't possibly beat those plants unless they had incredible skill or a lot of back-up. Those plants were deadly even by usual standards. Though her eyes slightly narrowed as she then recalled something. "You say that, but, you don't have the posture of one." As in, his movement and handling of those weapons seemed rather poor.

"Hey!" Olga then yelled at Tione. "Avenger is a good warrior. He protects me! So...don't badmouth him!"

"Ooh. Someone's in trouble." Tiona giggled.

"H-hey." Tione glared at her sister. The others like Lefiya and Finn chuckling at Tione being talked back to. Aiz herself giving a shadow of a smile.

"..." A good warrior?

"_You trash!" His Master shouted at him, throwing a glass cup at him. Shattering on impact. "You're suppose to be a Servant. Yet you fight worse than even my own retainers!"_

"_Sorry man." Avenger sat on his chair confidently. "But you get what you get, and don't make a feces."_

"_You...you!" Seems his Master didn't like realizing he got the worse Servant in the game. Too bad for him. These losers shouldn't have tried cheating the system. Should have stuck with a regular class._

"_Gah!" His Master then went. "To think, a Servant can honestly be this pathetic!" He roared. "You worthless man! Where did you even learn to fight you failure! Rahhhh!" The man then left, angry that he had been robbed. As he was leaving though, he didn't notice Avenger gripping his fist._

"_Learn how to fight huh." he whispered to himself. It's true, all Servants had some knowledge on how to fight. Even those who weren't physical fighters had their fancy spells or traps. But he had none of those. After all, how can a regular person like him possibly know how to fight, when he was only ever tortured his entire life?_

Avenger then smirked, a small hint of satisfaction at hearing Olga's words. Heck. Might as well prove his worth in that case. Avenger then taking out his reverse blades and pointing it at the group. A few gazing suspiciously at him, but not making a move to see what it was he wanted. Doubting that he'd actually fight them then and their.

"Hey, if you think I'm weak, then how about a little scuffle," Avenger declared with a grin on his face. Then, his blade pointed to...Aiz! "With you." Now that shocked a few people, uncertain why this man would try picking a fight with Aiz of all people. I mean, she's a Level 5 after all. One of the most powerful adventurers in all of Orario. The literal ace of the Loki Familia. If anything, it'd be foolhardy to even challenge her.

"Don't you know who Aiz-san is!" Lefiya remarked, feeling slightly irritated this man is trying to fight someone of Aiz's calibur. Thinking it was rather rude this man thought he could challenge her friend just like that. Also still upset at the words he told her when they first met. To Avenger, he just shrugged without a care in the world.

"No clue." Avenger responded to her, folding his arms, still holding his weapons. "The twerp and I are new here. So we don't know much." Finn nocked a brow in slight suspicion. Didn't know who Aiz was? Before anybody like Lefiya could protest, Aiz spoke up.

"Very well." Lefiya and Tiona looked at her in surprise. Aiz then holding her own sword out. Raising it to meet Avengers level with her own eyes narrowing at him. "I will fight you if you wish to." Now that made Avenger happy. Olga just looked confused, not knowing who Aiz was either. If she did, she'd be doing everything in her power to stop Avenger from fighting a girl known to take down greater monsters they have faced with ease.

"Sweet." He simply replied, now looking very much forward to it. "So, are we fighting here or somewhere else?"

"T-this can't be happening?" Lefiya said in disbelief. Unsure how to take that this man is attempting to battle one of Orario's strongest warriors. It couldn't even be considered a joke.

"I don't know." Tiona shrugged. "Sounds interesting." Who nows, maybe this guy had some tricks up his sleeve.

"What do you think, Finn?" Riviera asked her leader and friend. While she didn't mind this battle, she pondered what her old friend thought of this challenge. The captain just smiled at her, then looked at the eager group before him.

"Why not." Ws his answer. Thorough before any possible fighting could begin, he raised his hand to get another word in. "But first." He then turned his back away from them, pointing to the deeper tunnels. "How about I take us all to a safer level. It's a bit far, and maybe more advanced for newcomers like you two, but with us around, you'll make it down to safety." Not to mention, maybe see how they respond.

"Why?" Olga tilted her head, a bit confused why they had to go down further.

"Because it'd be better to have a battle with more open space. Not to mention," He then moved past Olga. Doing it so quickly, she didn't even realize until after she heard a screech. Her head turned and there she saw Finn having easily killed a wolf that was actually coming out of the Dungeon wall. He did it so quickie, that for a moment she felt she was witnessing a Servant.

Finn then looked at Olga and ripped the wolf out of the wall with only half its body. The monster then vanishes away into the usual black dust, leaving behind only a single magic stone like every other monster. "It would be nice for our good friends to battle without interruption like these guys."

"That sounds fine to me." Olga brushed her hair back. Putting back on her noble front. "By all eans, take us down if you would sir."

"I'm game." Avenger agreed to it. Already feeling excited.

"Then let's get down." Finn began walking with everyone following. To the underesort of the Dungeon.

* * *

Today has certainly been an exciting day. Granted, things were a bit off earlier than he had expected. Like for one thing, what he realized about his Goddess and her new...job. To be honest, that one was quite a shock, knowing full well his Goddess didn't exactly like work unless it was needed. Yet suddenly she's working another job? He doubted he'd have even known until he accidentally stumbled upon her when shopping with Eina.

It still made Bell question why she was even doing such a job in the first place. After all, he was making a decent amount of money in his opinion. Sure nothing rich or anything considering he was only one man, but enough for food and supplies they needed now and then. Yet now she was working a job when he was already supporting them both. Rather suspicious in his opinion.

'_Sometimes I just can't understand her.' _He thought as he scratched his cheek a little. Oh well, if his Goddess wanted a new job, then so be it. He'll try figuring out the meaning of it though later whenever he has the chance. Why she wanted to work extra shifts for extra cash was definitely a flag. He might not have a clue, but he'll get to the bottom of it eventually.

But for now, putting aside that little fact, he had another goal in mind. Looking up, once again he saw the great tower that covered the Dungeon. A small smile forming on his face as he felt the shivers (the good kind to) whenever he was about to enter.

"Time to enter the Dungeon." He said with joy as he began going to it. Even better, he actually _looked _like an Adventurer. I mean, just look at him!

The new aror, his special Hestia Knife, the way he kinda did his hair this morning in the mirror. Heck, they say clothes make the man, and he understands why now. Even if it was just self-satisfaction, he certainly felt he could take on anything with his new gear. Now all he needed was a cool skill and he'd be even happier.

'_Hehe. Who knows, it'd be awesome if I could get magic.' _Bell smiled at the wishful thought as he began heading to the great Dungeon. Ready to begin a new day and start to earn some good old coins, or magic stones in this case. Oh, he could hardly wait. Especially with that new armor of his. As he began walking, he then felt a tug from behind. "Hm?"

"Um, excuse me, mister." A voice, and an eerily familiar one at that.

As he turned, he then saw her.

Giant cloak, big bag, red eyes and cute little fangs with a small skirt and gloves on. Not to mention regular brown hair. The girl then smiled and spoke.

"Hi-ya mister. Can I join you?"

* * *

**And so it begins. An unexpected meeting, and a revised meeting. How will things turn out, we'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

"And we've finally returned for our monthly chapter release." Avenger gave a mighty howdy to the readers from the table. Making a small sandwich on the table and putting in the final ingredients.

"And to answer any questions you all have." Olga bowed to the readers, ready for another quick answer and questions review.

"So let's get started so we can move on with our lives." Avenger grabbed some cards from a nearby pile, each of them holding last week's old review questions He checked them out and saw that there were only a few cards in in the stack that actually had questions. "Huh. Not a lot this time." He said before shrugging. "Oh well, less answers to give." He then pawned them off to Olga while grabbing a soda. "You read them." He told her.

Muttering how he was the Servant, Olga simply did as told. Checking the little cards and reading each f the questions and figuring out how to answer them. Once she finished that, she decided to put them down then looked at the audience.

"First question, we got from **trexboy164**. Wondering if time is moving the same or differently." Olga looked up and pointed at a summoned screen meant to help answer the question. It showed Avenger and Olga spending little over a week in Orario, doing the things they've been doing since coming to the new world. It then showed Chaldea years later after her supposed death, while also just a bit some time after her dad died. "Time is indeed moving differently between worlds. Where it hasn't been long for us, for Chaldea, quite a while."

"You totally missed all your tests.' Avenger laughed with Olga glaring at him. Even worse, he was right. She missed all her exams for being a Magus. Dad-nab-it!

"The next question is from **blacksoul123**." Angra says while finally finishing his sandwich. Deciding for a quick bite and chewed on the sandwich, swallowing. "And no, obviously Solomon ain't involved if you read carefully. At the least, not at the moment. If he did, then Roman and Da Vinci wouldn't be into searching Olga as they have more important things to do." Like the Incineration of the World.

Woah boy. And he thought he was a great threat. Looks like the Incineration surpassed his threat level.

" Then we have **KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN **questioning which Servant might be sent." Olga giggled. "You'll just have to wait to find out."

"And finally, from **JustAFool**." Angra laughed at the name. "Oh, I'll definitely try to corrupt little Olga given time." Avenger grinned. OLga, stared, then decided she'll do her bes to not get corrupt.

"In any case, that's all the questions we have." Olga then put the cards down. "So until next month."

"See ya then punks." Angra waved out as the screen faded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Avenger and Olga were now following the good old Loki Familia, one of the most famous groups in the entire world. Currently the duo followed them while watching them with Olga in awe at how they fought. Seeing the warriors of the Familia easily pummel any monster in their way.

'_These fights,' _Olga thought as she saw the girl called Lefiya beat a Miniature with her magic. _'It's like seeing Servants in battle.'_

Of course, Olga has actually seen Servants fight before. In Chaldea, she was allowed to see special records and videos of Servants fighting one another. Used to analyze their techniques and what could be considered the best Servant to summon. And while she knew Servants were stronger than these people, it was clear that they in turn were more powerful than humans of her world. She could barely catch their movement as they crushed the monsters with total ease.

As for Avenger, he also joined in the fights now and then. Though compared to these hardened tough warriors, his tactics were worse than them. Yet while at a lesser level in comparison, his own techniques were more brutal and sadistic. Causing a lot of pain on the monsters before he killed them in a nasty fashion.

"..." Something Finn noticed as he impaled a wolf monster. Watching Avenger rip out the spine of a lesser Dire Wolf before shoving the reverse blades in its abdomen. A twisted smile on the man's face. _'And he wishes to fight Ainz?'_

Finn knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. But his finger was tingling, and that has never led him astray before. His ally and friend Riveria noticed this too.

"I see you watching our new tag-along." She says while keeping an eye on Lefiya. Making certain her successor was focused and not getting herself in a bad position. "So, what do you think of them?"

Finn stayed silent for a bit, pondering. Then he spoke up. "The girl Olga, she's innocent as far as I can tell." His eyes looked at the young noble girl. Watching Aiz and the others killing the monsters. Gazing at them in awe while also gathering monster drop items, not out of value, but for study as he noticed. He then looked at the adventure Angra. "But that man, he's not a good person. You noticed it too, right." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Riviera's own eyes had a hint of suspicion in them. "Despite being with us, his body language states that he's more than willing to attack us, and if not, leave us with the girl in tow. Despite the fact his battle style is, how would you say it, completely below ours."

By no means was Riveria trying to be rude, but she wasn't being merciful either in her words. She wasn't a fool. As an adventurer, she's been in many battles with some to the near-death. Facing countless monsters and sometimes her own fellow man be it human, elf, or dwarf. As such, she knew many techniques in battle, and while she never used a blade, she knew the difference between one who used it proficiently and another who used it poorly.

The man Angra is no warrior at all. Nothing but a false man who just seemed inhumanly strong. Using strength but no skill at all to kill his enemies. Spilling blood for fun instead of a quick clean kill.

In other words, he's not an adventurer.

"There are people who have the blessing of a God, but use them for their own self-interest." Riviera moved alongside Finn as they kept talking. "Do you think he's lying about his occupation."

"Undoubtedly." Finn said to her. "Even a rookie has experience after a month. And while his strength is indeed indicating he's of a higher level, it feels as if he has no experience at all. Like he has only power but that's it." Something like a monster.

"But there's more to it." She said to her old friend. "I see it in your eyes. Something bothers you."

"There is." Finn nods. "But I can't place my finger on it. Though maybe we'll get our answer once we get down there."

Down there, also known as Under Resort.

In the Dungeon, monsters came out of the walls with relentless fury. While the upper levels were usually safe, down lower monsters became more powerful. Their ranks increased and bursted from the walls on numerous occasions. While those of Level 4 and above can deal with it alone in most cases, anybody lower needs a team or they'd be flanked by many monsters and killed.

These monsters had higher quality magic stones, and even more unique drop items. You could say that the more danger there is, the more risk your life is at, the better the rewards are. Something many adventurers like, thus risking their lives for a chance at riches and fame.

However, to acquire some of these riches, there is an obstacle.

The deeper levels contain more valuables, but as if the Dungeon would allow such treasures to be looted by the greed of man. Thus where the 'protectors' or 'guardians' come in place. To defend it's treasures, are monsters above the regular masses, a Monster Rex known as Goliath. A powerful being so strong, that upon defeat, it takes two weeks to respawn.

But once done and killed, it allows those to move on and find a place many visit on their first trip to the Middle Floors.

"Woah." Angra looked at the mess here. "That's one big hole." And the massive broken wall that was the size of a giant. Olga also dropped her jaw and wondered if something scary would come. Inching to Avenger just in case.

"Oh, don't worry." Tiona told Olga with a smile. "Nothing bad is going to come out. Though I am surprised." She looked at the hole, as if expecting something. "Shouldn't the Goliath be here?"

Goliath? As in the giant Philistine warrior who was slain by David with a slingshot.? Or by the other definition, someone or something that is abnormally large and powerful? Now Olga was really worried, however Finn calmed her worries soon enough as he stepped up.

"It must have already been killed by Rivira's adventurers." He then looked at Olga and gave a warm smile. "Come and, I bet this is something you'll enjoy. Not everyday a noble gets to see the beauty of the Dungeon."

"What's...what's beyond that wall?" Olga asked as she went with Finn and the rest, Avenger close in tow as he ventured with his Master.

"A place where monsters aren't born, a type of 'haven'." Finn told her as they oon entered the darkness, but could see a bright light up ahead. "Here, you'll see not the usual dreariness of the Dungeon, but something more."

"And...that is?" It was then Olga felt Tiona grab her hand and pulled her along with a grin.

"This!" She shouts joyfully as everyone then exits out of the darkness, their eyes flooded with light. A second later, they then see what is known as the eighteen floor, Under Resort.

"Ah!" Olga's face then turned into a stunned expression, her eyes widening at what she saw. The trees, the beautiful crystals, and small wildlife here and there. It was a magnificent sight that she would never see in Chaldea. Besides her is Avenger, who also looked shocked as he saw the beauty of this place. Dungeons were supposed to be ugly dark pits, but this….this was just amazing. This is Under Resort, a place monsters aren't born in. A place that everyone who enters can call a claimed spot. For despite the dangers the Dungeon held, it held certain areas that even the Gods would enjoy.

"Yeees! Finally, break time!" Tiona cheered as she lifted her weapon in the air.

"This place is always beautiful no matter when I come." Lefiya softly says as she enjoys the sight.

Riviera looked up at the sky. There instead of a dark ceiling made of rock, is instead a ceiling made of bright crystals. These crystals made up what many call a 'sky' where they created light in a way that represented a cycle of morning, night, and day like the surface. "It appears to be day." She simply said.

"This is fascinating!" Olga just squealed. "Crystals that can reproduce the cycle of day and night despite being underground! Is there something that allows the crystals to distinguish the time and surroundings of the surface to produce this? Oh, or is there some kind of force that simply causes these crystals to react with light?"

"Oh boy." Angra rolled his eyes at his Master's little wonder words. "Nerd talk."

"I see we have someone who likes to know things." Finn warmly told Olga who kept on speculating about the crystals. While many came to the Dungeon for fame, there were still those like Olga who simply wished to learn instead. "But we should leave for now, there's a place nearby we can stop by."

"Oh." Avenger grinned as he walked to the still thinking Olga and picked her up without her even noticing. "And where would this place be?"

"Well, this place has been taken over by a rowdy bunch." Finn told the so-called bodyguard as they all began traveling. "A place that many adventurers go to when they're strong enough to pass the Middle Floors to relax. This area here doesn't produce monsters at all."

"So it's safe?" Avenger assumed.

"Not entirely." Tione told him. "While compared to most parts of the Dungeon, monsters aren't produced, by no means does this mean this area is absolutely safe. While monsters aren't born here, monsters can come within and make a ruckus."

"But luckily for us, everybody is strong enough to beat them up." Tiona grinned as she swung her weapon as if demonstrating her skill. "So nobody worries much about those guys. Only irregular things."

Avenger raised a brow at that, but before he could ask further, he soon saw something at a distance. In minutes, the group soon came upon what appears to be a small village of sorts, where a little banner is seen.

"It feels like ages since we've been here." Tiona laughed as everybody got closer, while also telling Avenger these guys have been here before.

Lefiya smiled, but she then saw the banner ahead and rubbed her cheek a little. "Um," She then began, her curiosity surfacing. "I've been wondering this for a while, but what does that number on the sign mean…?"

"It means this is the three-hundred and thirty-fourth Rivria." Tione told her. "So it's been destroyed three-hundred and thirty-three times."

"That's a lot." Avenger says while he still held onto his Master. Whenever she gets excited like this, she doesn't even pay attention to her surroundings. This sometimes nearly costs her when they went to the Dungeon as he had to protect her while she was busy examining the monster parts. Though then again, might be why she had him stand guard and was aware of that flaw.

"Thr-three hundred and thirty three times…" Lefiya couldn't believe it. But then again even if this place is considered safe by many, by no means did it mean nothing bad could happen. Whether people remember or not, Under Resort is still part of the Dungeon where monsters run rampant. In other words, the people here quickly flee when crap comes and then return after the passing storm to rebuild. Truly a rogue town.

"Welp, this has been fun I guess." Avenger put his Master down on the ground, took out a flask with water, and put it in her hands. He then turned to face Aiz and summoned out his reverse blades. "But time for the fated battle as promised."

"Eh!" Lefiya went. "Here!? Now!?"

"Of course. Nothing is better than a fight in a city." Avenger chuckled a bit, suddenly recalling memories of sorts when he was stuck in the Holy Grail. "Heck, I knew some girl who fought a pretty powerful blonde bastard while later on, killing him." Boy was the surrounding area a mess." That girl he merged with was all sorts of messed up. That old man was a major creep.

Aiz gave a slight glare at him. This man, did he not care for the people around them? Surely he wasn't one to just harm innocents just like that. Though before anybody could ask, a voice was then heard.

"Is it true someone was killed?" This got their attention.

"I thought this place seemed off." Riviera said as she looked around, noticing the people had been acting strangely instead of the usual joyous self.

"There are less people I guess." Tiona beside her mentioned. Where they then saw a small group of people talking.

"Yeah." they then heard a man said, confirming a death here in this place. "Everyone's gathered at Willy's. Come on."

"Now this just got interesting." Avenger smirked, already liking this trip. Putting down his Reverse Blades for now, rather curious to see what's up. He smacks Olga in the head. "Wake up brat!"

"Ow!" Good. She's aware now.

"A murder in town? That is unusual." While Rivira is far from safe, Loki Familia's best magical expert knew that death can happen here, it's by monster hands. Yet this one appears to be by a person, making the situation odd.

"...what should we do captain?" Tione asked Finn, if they should even get involved.

"We were going to get a room here...so we can't just ignore this." He replied.

"Sure we can."

"!"

Everyone looked shocked as Avenger then appeared next to Finn, his arm on his shoulder.

'_When did he get there?' _Aiz thought as she realized this man moved without any of them realizing. Now holding onto Finn like it was no big deal. Angra of course, didn't know nor cared and just kept talking.

"I mean, it's just a murder of some random stranger nobody knows or cares about. So why bother?" He then chucked a thumb at an empty space. "We can leave now and let the locals deal with this. Death happens all the time, no need to get involved with this mystery. Not even Holmes would care. That guy only gets involved with cases he likes."

Finn narrowed his eyes slightly at Angra, and moved away from him. "I'll take a look regardless."

"Oh. Good man huh. So dull." Avenger yawned. "Yo Master, wanna ditch and have fun?"

"No way!" Olga told him. "If there's a murderer here, we should stop them. I mean, we could be next!"

"Aw man." Looks like he had no choice in the matter.

With everyone in agreement, the group moved to the source of discomfort and tension. Many people gathered at what appears to be the scene of the crime. Though there were a bit too many as now none of them could even enter properly. The girls, Tione and Lefiya, are incapable of moving past the crowd at all.

"Yeesh-there's no getting through here." Tiona commented as she couldn't budge the people in front of her. So much for Level 5 strength.

"Think we! Can get inside! The inn?" Lefia says in pauses, jumping up and down in a poor attempt to get past the crowd. All she managed was tiring herself out.

Sighing, Finn decided to use his small size to his advantage and continue forward. "I'll go on ahead ro see what's up. Wait here with Riveria."

He then moved forward. Easily slipping past the taller people and making better progress than his teammates before him. Seeing this, Lefiya tried to do the same as him but couldn't get it right. Neither could Tione.

"Captain, wait!?" She tried following but there were just too many people. "Hey, out of my way!" She shouted. "I know you can all hear me! The captain could be in danger...Urgh!" All she got in response was being squeezed by others...then snapped.

"Get outta my WAY!" She roared, slamming the heel of her foot onto the ground making a big crack. Everyone nearby scared and freaked out as she then shouted, "Move or I'll CRACK skulls!"

That got people moving very fast.

In union, everyone moved to the right and left. Then held out their hands which showed Finn who was kneeling. He had been making progress, but Tione's sudden yell revealed his position as she then skipped to his position.

"Captain! I'll come with you!" She said with her heart pounding.

"Ahh…" Finn felt embarrassed. "Don't over do it."

The girls and Avengers just watched either deadpanned, confused, or just laughing.

After that little stunt, everybody soon entered the building. As they walked, they all noticed the lack of people inside. Those they saw were nervous, scared, with a few gathering materials likely for an investigation. Being killed by a monster here is one thing, but a murder had to be taken more seriously. Like anybody wanted some psychopath here with them.

As they moved on, it was then everybody smelled something in the air. Aiz's nose picked up that all to familiar scent she recognized.

"This is…" Tione covered her nose, feeling disgusted.

"Yes…" Finn knew as well.

"Uh." Olga covered her nose, Avenger then ripping out a piece of his clothing and then tying it onto her face. "Wha-hey!"

"Trust me Master." Avenger then told her as he tightened the knot making certain the cover won't fall off her. "You might be used to monster blood, but this is different." Before Olga could protest, her nose scrunched up and she then felt disgust. This smell, it was different from what she knew. After all, it's the smell of blood not of beast, but of what was once human.

The second Loki Familia pushed the curtains away, it was there it then revealed the former human. Lying on the ground was a body that was mostly untouched. Beside it was some armor, and the bedsheets untouched with any activity. However, that was where it all ended. As covering the ground, the nearby bag, and the floor was red blood. Where did it come from, the former face and head of the victim. Now shattered to a bloody pulp with nobody able to recognize it.

"Lefiya." Finn told the young elf, then his head pointed at Olga's direction.

"O-of course." She then grabbed Olga and began to take her away. Not wanting an innocent child-even a noble-to be it this place. "Come along now, let's go."

"Huh?" Olga followed, but was confused. While she wasn't stupid and knew that amurder was happening, in the end it wasn't as if she ever saw a dead human body. Thus had no idea that just a few feet from her, was a corpse.

"Guess I'll follow her too. This place is boring." Avenger callously said, not thinking of anything for the body. Finding it no different from what he did to others, with his only thought being the Loki Familia better finish this quick and fast. He wanted that fight. "See ya around." He then left the Loki Familia to finish their job, pushing past some guy with an eyepatch who then shouted at the Loki Familia.

'_Wonder what I should do now.' _He then looked at Lefiya who flinched at his look. "Hey brat."

"Y-y-yes." She said a little fearfully.

"Watch over my Master. I'm gonna head out for some fun." He then summoned his reverse blades. "The monsters here should be worth a pretty penny or two." Might as well get some good old stones for future pay.

"Wait!" Olga then called out, still blindfolded. "Be sure to get me monster parts and maybe some of the local flora. I need those for study."

"Sure, sure." Avenger told her as he began moving. "I'll get you some of that stuff." While also maybe having some fun eating food and stealing it. He always did like the faces of people he stole from. So much fun. Better yet, he didn't have to worry about his Master. That kid looked like a push-over, but her magic is the real deal. Probably one of those, don't push them to far types.

"Now I just need to find a good place to steal and…?" It was then he felt it, no, sensed it. A magic source. But it was different from the one those elves and even humans emitted. Because the source of this magic felt like it belonged to another being entirely. Like…"A spirit."

With a smirk, he then turned his head where he sensed it. As a Heroic Spirit, even with his limits, he still had some abilities all Servants possessed. Mainly, detecting sources of mana. And the one he sensed belonged neither to man or beast. If anything, this one felt more strong...but also unclean and corrupt.

With a grin, he began stalking his way to this unnatural source of mana. May as well see what's happening here in this Dungeon.

* * *

Bell and his new support Lili had entered the Dungeon, and so far, things were good.

At the moment, Bell was easily slaying the numerous monsters inside the floor they were on. Currently Level 7, and for the foe, Killer Ants. Monsters that were exactly like ants only larger than a dog and were always seen in high numbers. If it were the him a few weeks ago, he wouldn't even think of challenging him. But now…

'_Now I have new arments, support, and a new weapon.' _Bell thought as he lifted the Hestia Knife with Lily by him. He had to admit, the new support was very...interesting, so to say.

"Hahaha!" While he was quick in stabbing the monsters weak points and finishing them off, Lily had another way of helping. Mainly, attacking head first and ripping out the Killer Ants heads. Moving from one after the other ignoring any scratches the monsters inflicted on her, just tearing the monster apart. Her battle style being crazed and violent all while laughing.

'_She's definitely...good I guess.' _Bell thought as he quickly blocked a strike from a Killer Ant with his new brace on him, then counter strike with his dagger. _'But, the way she fights. Is she really just a Supporter?' _Because while he's never met one personally, this girl fought like an inexperienced wild adventurer than a person who helped. Bodies littered at random, blood spilled, he had to be careful from stepping onto the fallen dead corpses. Her focus mainly on killing monsters with her bare hands.

Hands with...claws?

'_Does her species have such a thing?' _Best not to question it. Not like he knows anything about her species. Maybe it was a natural thing for her. And while he did feel something...off, about the girl, he won't judge her for her tactics. She was technically helping after all. Like whenever those bunny monsters came at her, she'd rush and tackle them before they struck him with their horns.

"Krkrkr!" A Killer Ant then came and tried biting his head. Bell instantly slashed diagonally, spilling blood from the monsters neck.

"So-ehehehe-strong." Lily snapped the neck of another bunny. "The way you attack before they call for help is neat."

"Thanks." Bell then rushed at a few more Killer Ants. Cutting their necks to stop them from crying out for help, then broke their limbs to prevent movement. "Your good yourself Lily."

"Aha!" Lily's eyes then went wide open. "A monster!" She then pointed and Bell turned. There he saw a Killer Ant being born from the Dungeon Wall and slowly crawling out. IF it was given time, it would call for help from other monsters. Not good, as powerful as Bell is, even he can't handle too many monsters. Many adventurers died from facing too many monsters, even if they were weaker than said person. So without hesitation Bell got ready to kill it.

"Hahahhaa!" Only for Lily to beat him to it. As in an instant she leapt at the beast and clung to the wall. Then with her maniacal laughter, she began pounding on the Killer Ant without mercy. Bell watched at the ruthless beating, when one hit was all she needed. Suddenly, she then leaned her head in and there he heard a quick quelching bite. When Lily turned around, pieces of the Killer Ants 'flesh' was in her mouth that she spat out.

"..." Bell gulped a bit. While he didn't think Lily was bad...he did feel a little uncomfortable around her. I mean, not everyday he saw someone fight like a total berserker. If anything, it reminded him of-!

_A memory of Avenger came to his mind. A grin on his face._

Quickly Bell shook his head. Lily was a bit...off, that's for certain. But he could tell that unlike..._him_, she's a good person. Besides, she had nothing to do with him. That's for certain.

"Hey Lily." He then called out to his Supporter, who looked at him.

"Yes?" She cutely asked.

"Wanna get these stones? Maybe even buy a meal." He asks her.

"Meal?" She tilted her head. Then she smiled, where for a moment he thought he saw fangs. "You mean...you're willing to buy for me?"

"Of course." Bell calmly said as he then began going to some monster corpses to take their magic stones. "You helped out a lot. While I might have killed all these monsters myself, they still nearly got me a few times. You killing more lightened the load."

"I...see…" The claws in Lily's hands began regressing. Not sending any deceit from him at all. "Oh, and what about the pay?"

"Fifty-fifty." Bell said without hesitation. "You did so much for me. It'd be rude not to give you your share."

As Bell continued getting the stones, Lily kept her eyes on him. Curious. All the people and adventurers she met...never gave her such a good share. Let aside offer her a meal. A little grin came on her lips, bits of blood from the Killer Ant showing. What a nice man. If he was offering her a meal, then it's best she doesn't make him...disappear, until he gives her the food. After all, best not to bite the hand that feeds, right.

* * *

**She won't bite, but she might steal something shiny of his. That part will stay the same.**

* * *

"And we have returned for our monthly series!" Olga cheered. "A good day to read, especially in these troubling times."

"Oh yeah, Coronavirus sucks." Angra agreed. "Hell. It's killing people faster than what I thought. Nothing worse than a virus that can stay hidden."

"Especially when places like the U.S. and Europe. Man will the global economy take a hit." Olga shakes her head how places like those are slowly being killed off. "But enough about the depressing times, instead let's focus on the questions you readers have."

"That's right, and we have a few that need to be answered." Angra then grabbed the list needed. "So let's take a look at what questions need answering. And oh, seems a new reviewer made multiple questions, so let's get down to it."

"Right." Olga cleared her throat and began getting ready to answer. "So the first question is from _**TheOverlordEdge**_."

"I like him. His story involves me!" Avenger grinned. "Granted I'm working with a human, but hey, I get what I get in that _Ideal Academia. _Man would All For One be a powerful Heroic Spirit. Actually, wasn't his other story what inspired this one?"

"Uh-hu." Olga ignored him and his role in that story. "Moving on, the question involves Wodime. Huh, okay." She then turned to the reader to answer. "Yes magecraft is stronger in areas of mass magic as we saw in certain places like the Lostbelts or even Babylonia. However, remember, his magecraft only got stronger because the Lostbelt was practically tailored for him and his own magecraft. While it hasn't been seen yet, I am a bit more stronger here in this land full of mana, but no way would I be as strong as Wodime. This place isn't tailored for me."

"That, and it would be one of those stupid story-breaker powers the aurthor doesn't like." Angra continued further. "Not cool when a single character has the power to easily win it all. So boring in my opinion."

"Can we just move on?" Olga asked him.

"Sure." Angra then got the next note to read. "From _**Nico Bellic, **_who asked if I could beat Rey from Star Wars. Answer, yes. Agan folks, any human."

"But she could probably still throw your butt around with those Force Powers and escape." Avenger could only click his tongue at Olga's remark. "As for this person called **Guest**, I can use my little Orbital Strike. But it'll be a bit different than the one on Case Files. Also from this other _**Guest**_...uh, no. I don't have Chaldea Command Spells."

"Then we have another question from, fuck, this again. _**Guest!**_" Avenger smacked the name onto the table. "Can't people make new names or something, cause this gets confusing. Also, no, Lostbelt Five ain't meaning shit here in this world. Why would it, this is another world apart from Fate."

"And then we have multiple questions from _**Paxloria. **_Oh boy, that's a lot." Olga then read each question before she answered. "Alright, let's do this in order. Avenger."

"Yeah, yeah. Just read the first question and I'll do the next. There's like, what four questions?" Avenger asked.

"There is, now go!" Olga told him.

"Fine." He whined. "Okay, first question: No. Olga still isn't a Master. If people had been paying attention in the early chapters, they'd realize she has no Command Spells. That'll be important later on, but no further than that, spoilers."

"Second question." Olga then said, "The reason I think other world's are impossible is because while the Fate series acknowledges other timelines, it isn't as if Chaldea has ever Rayshifted to another world. After all, it's time travel of sorts, not dimension travel."

"Then we have this question involving Lefiya." Avenger grumbled angrily. "Yeah, it IS careless and out of character for Lefiya to do such an attack. Thing is, apparently she didn't _notice _and that type of bullcrap!"

"And then we have a question about Aenger's little stunt." Olga spoke about the latest question. "And Avenger has only used his 'blood' on people who have no contracts with a God aside from Lily. He thought Lily was a poor person, and he doesn't actually know much about a God's contract."

"But that will change oh so very soon." Avenger grinned as he then got the last question. "Then we have the final question from _**ordinarygamerz2468. **_His is what would happen if Olga and Welf fought and the whole will o' wisp on her. Answer, no idea. The author never even thought of doing that kind of thing, but if they did, then it's likely it'll have a negative affect on her. I mean, two different laws colliding can't be pretty."

"And it seems that's all the time we have for this month's A & Q." Olga said as she put away the cards. "Until we all meet again, and be careful out there. Wear your masks."

"Don't be a dummy like millions of other americans. Gosh feels like the country is going to collapse on itself." Avenger remarked.

"Bye for now." Olga waved off as the scene went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Avenger had to admit, this world was definitely cool.

It had awesome people with powers he's never seen before, monsters that attacked man, and even literal , unlike the ones back home, these deities were the real deal and could blow the planet to hell. In that sense, this world was both full of wonder and danger. Yet it was also filled with amusement as he saw things he's never seen before that could catch his eye.

'_And this girl has one.' _As he ran across the small cliff, he looked down and saw the target of interest. A young woman who clearly wasn't human, having fluffy ears where human ears should be besides her dark hair. She had on shorty shorts with a scarf and in her hands a small bag.

It was there he could sense it. A small yet potent mana source that felt somewhat like a Servant only darker. Kinda like when Saber was turned into her darker form itself. In other words, corrupt.

"Hehehe. I wonder what a cute girl is doing with such a thing." He quickly caught up with the beast girl and was just above her. There he contemplated on whether he should kill her or just cripple her when he then felt two people come nearby. He turned and there he saw that the beast girl was being chased by that brat Lefiya, the same one who froze him like a popsicle. But if she was here, then that meant-.

"Ehhhhh!" He then saw the human Aiz fall down and land perfectly with the beast girl startled. Yelling out loud in shock. Seems they had caught up to her and the girl fell for a pincer formation. Not bad he supposed. Though, what was he to do now?

'_Can't kill or cripple her in front of these goodies.' _Heck, he supposed he could just follow them. Could be fun, not to mention how panicky the girl was acting as she was on her knees and shouting at Aiz and Lefiya in fear. Now that's a sweet look, isn't it? Ah. Nice to see a person all scared. Reminded him of that Illya brat.

Speaking of brats, he wondered how Olga was doing.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Olga could only look at this sight with dead eyes.

After the initial investigation, Finn and the others left the hotel in an attempt to figure out who was the culprit. With that crude man with the eyepatch then sending a message for everybody to come or get blacklisted. Stating people shouldn't be alone right now, which did make sense. Her opinion of the man improved just a bit. Now all that had to be done was find the culprit. Which according to the girls she overheard was just looking through the female half and finding the right body.

Then two things happened at once.

"Welp, looks like we got no choice…" Boris then grinned and stood proud and tall and shouted at the top of his lungs, "All right ladies, listen up! Off with your clothes-! Were checking bodies and bags! You have to show us every inch-!"

In that instant her opinion on men fell with Boris the most as she saw all the males cheer with red cheeks and perverted stares with a few even crouching. It made her realize Avenger was right. Men were perverts and horny dogs. Her old friend was correct in teaching her to be wary of such disgusting people. The females themselves throw looks of revulsion and twisted faces at the men. None to pleased at all.

Then came the second situation.

Olga, shaking her head, then called out, "Please line up...here…"

Obviously it would be the female adventurers that took care of the checking, not the men. It made sense. As if the men would be allowed to do such a disgusting thing. Unfortunately when she turned, Olga saw not a single woman was lined up to the Loki Familia female adventurers. Instead, they were lined up to another person.

"Finn, search me, please!" A woman cried out who was red and gazed at Finn passionately.

"Um, I'm your biggest fan!" Another shouted while slowly taking off her shirt and revealing some of her chest.

"Pretty please!" Another begged and was grabbing his leg.

""Every single inch twice!" This one was taking off her skirt and showing off her panties and a bit of her butt and thighs.

"..." Needless to say, Olga's own opinion on female adventurers was also dropping.

"Damn those sluts!" Tione roared with Olga in silent agreement. The amazon being barely held back by her own sister as she tried rushing at all the women with many now slowly peeling off their clothes. Even Finn himself felt uncomfortable by this situation. This only served to make the elder sister even more mad.

"Stop, Tione!" Tiona tried to stop her sister, but felt like she was trying to stop a minotaur at full speed.

"Get your hands off me!" Tione yelled at her sibling. Her eyes bulging as she saw one woman was now attempting to take off her bra. "Can't you see they're just perverted sows lusting over a strong, hot young man?!"

"Somebody bring a mirror!" Tiona sarcastically called out.

"But none of them have any clue!" Tione then shouted out, becoming even stronger. "The Captain! Is almost forty! And has elegance achieved with maturity!"

"Everyone, run away!" Tiona shouted to the crowd. "Something bad is coming!"

"Finn is getting _smothered_!" Olga then shouted as she saw Finn, a Level 6, slayer of giants and monsters, was forced under a pile of many beautiful adventurers with some being half-or full on-naked. Olga turned away feeling these women had no shame.

"No!" Tiona then shouted herself, seeing another thing. "They're dragging him away!" Sometimes, it sucked being a gentleman.

Of course this was the final breaking point for Tione. In full rage she roared, "Over my dead body!"

"Gah!" Olga leapt out of the way as the amazon rushed at the lustful women and slammed into them like a bowling ball on fleshy pins. While nobody was injured beyond maybe some bruises and some cracked bones, the women realized to book it and began running before they were next. Riveria stared at the scene and then went to pick up Finn who started thinking maybe being well-known was a bad thing. There's a reason why he wanted a graceful wife.

* * *

Unknown to everyone though, it was there a figure in full armor and peeled back skin began walking away. Observing them for a bit before deciding it was best to move on. Thanks to the armor, nobody would stop them as they were a 'man', and clearly not a woman. Granted a few people did notice them, but they instantly turned away in fear as they felt their unnatural aura.

Right now, they had a mission. One that could not be stopped by any of these lesser fools. It was already annoying when that adventurer didn't have the item he stole. Luckily, they had good tracking skill and once they were far away from the adventurers, they began jumping and rushed away. Gone from the others and kept on going until suddenly, they felt it.

The creature. The being that was needed to help destroy Orario and allow the fallen spirit to get ever closer to the surface world. Without hesitation, they ran faster and kept going to the north direction as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. It wasn't long until they stopped in an area where they finally sensed the lost monster.

It is an area full of crates, a place meant for storage holding items like metal and cloth and perhaps rations. Looking downward, the figure then saw three people. Three girls, an elf, a beast folk, and...a human? They couldn't see properly due to distance and this horrible 'mask', but that girl felt familiar somehow. It mattered not though, for with their eyes they were still able to observe that in the hands of one of them is the creature she has been looking for. Currently dormant for the time being, and immature. Yet still capable of causing damage if used right.

The figure then pulled down and took out the lower part of the black helmet they took from that man. Revealing soft lips that definitely didn't belong to a man, and looked wrong with the saggy male skin on their face. It was then the figure spoke in a voice that was clearly feminine, revealing their gender and said, "...There you are."

Her fingers then went close to her mouth. Instantly her unique telepathy connected her to all the monsters she had ordered to stay hidden on this floor. At the moment they were all resting, ready.

'_Come.'_

In an instant acting as one, every single Violas in the eighteenth floor rose all at once in a flawless coordinated attack. It wasn't easy to train them all to act as won, but the payoff was worth it. Instantly the screams could be heard and already she could tell some blood was spilled. This many Violas should be capable of slaying all the adventurers here. If not, then one massive distraction while giving her enough time to get the Jewel Fetus.

In a moment she then saw the human girl instantly killing one of her tamed monsters. Without hesitation, with no mercy, she sliced it in half like it was butter. In a second the human then moved onto the next with skill that was clearly that of a Level 5. A powerful one then. Perhaps she might be worthy of a fight.

But no, she had her goal. It was just in front of her. While this armor was heavy and decreased her speed, she still quickly made her move. The human girl ran towards the wall of Violas while the elf and beastfolk went to the other direction. They must be headed for the square then for safety. Made sense, there were countless adventurers there to aid them. That is, if she allowed them.

As they ran she quickly caught up and leapt down. While jumping she then saw a massive pillar of energy. Magic she figured.

"W-was that...An explosion!?" She then heard the beast folk girl shout.

"That was...Riveria's magic!" The elf girl then declared.

'_Magic user.' _She would have to be careful if she met this Riveria woman. Because she could mentally tell that many of her monsters were killed off in an instant. She must be Level 4 or 5 to deal with her tamed beasts. Luckily, she didn't have to deal with this Riveria as she found her target. With a single step, the girls heard her and turned. Seeing her armored form.

The elf girl observed her for a bit, confusion in those eyes. Then in an instant she took a battle stance and held her staff. "S-stop right there!"

'_She has good judgement.' _The girl was young yet could tell she was an enemy. Granted, she supposed she didn't exactly give the air of a good person. Regardless, the kid had potential.

Time to cut out that potential.

She took one step…

"!" Then in a single second she was in front of the shocked elf girl. Her eyes widening at how quick she was, standing right in front of her in that small span of time. It wasn't long before she then gripped the elf's thin throat and throttled it. "Gah!? Agh-..." The girl then tried getting her to let go, her eyes widened in shock. However, even if she was a decent adventurer she was nowhere near her own strength. In another swift movement she tightened her grip with small tears leaking out of the elf's eyes. Gasping for air as she blocked her lungs, depriving her of oxygen.

"Ngh!" She then heard the beast folk move. "Rahhhh!"

All she did was move her arm and the rest happened naturally. With a scream of pain the female beastfolk was sent flying and crashing into a crystal wall, cracking it. As for the elf, her arm went limp. She was nearly dead, unable to do anything now. Mission accomplished.

Suddenly a Viola fell down bleeding and unresponsive. From the air a figure of beautiful blonde hair came down. Her sword ready to cull the enemy before her. Her.

Realizing she was the target, the disguised woman moved swiftly. Noticing how in the ground where she had been earlier was now heavily damaged from that human girl. The very helmet she stole cut in half by the human, having not realized it until now. _'She's good.'_

"Lefiya, are you okay?" The human girl asked the now breathing elf who nodded and told her she was. Then, with such beautiful yet refined eyes, the human looked back at her and asked, "...are you the one who killed Hashana-san?"

"What if I am?" She replied with no hesitation, having no reason to lie. Recalling that weakling who complicated her mission by not having the seed. How irritating.

The elf girl was shocked by her response. Even more so when she heard her voice and shouted, "That's a woman's voice! You're not a man!"

Looks like they were figuring out. Not that she was hiding it, but may as well tell them what she did. "I just peeled it off." She told them, then looking at them with her 'mask'. "I just peeled off the face of a corpse. Now I'm wearing it." Useful to escape prying eyes looking for a woman. "Injecting a dead body with "poison vermis" prevents skin decay...Didn't you know?"

"So, that was Hashana-san's…?" The elf spoke horrified with the human girl sweating a bit. Good. That should mess with their minds just a bit. Allowing it to disturb their battle movement and rhythm. A disordered mind wasn't good in battle. Made a person easier to kill. However, if she wanted them dead and take the prize she needed to move quickly before more interference came.

"Ah, screw this!" She said as she began removing this useless armor she stole. Not like she needed it any longer. "Too frickin' tight." In moments aside from her skin mask and bandages, she had removed everything revealing a form some men would call voluptuous with her own clothing. Her hand then grabbing her sword as she stared at the insects before her.

"Now then. I will be taking the seed." In a quick instant the human girl ran at her with her own sword out. Deciding to test her she leapt into the air and then brought her own weapon down at the human. The two blades clashed and instantly wind pressure came and yet the human didn't fall or bend the knee. "So you are strong."

She grabbed her blade and forced it down using her own power. Parrying the human's blade. The girl quickly struck back to take down her head, quickly she ducked and then twisted her own body. Kicking the human girl in the face and sent her flying back. Using this, she then bent forward with her blade ready to slice her in two.

Instead the human quickly sent an assault onto her which she then blocked each and every single one of them. The girl then lunged and she dodged it by a breath and through her own punch. The human attempted to block it with her armored hand, only too bad for her, her fist was stronger and it sent her back with enough force to kill esser man and beast.

'_Still, aside from a bruise she looks fine.' _This human girl seemed rather fine despite taking one of her blows. Who was she? She supposed the one thing that was a disadvantage of living in the Dungeon with no interaction of the surface world was that she knew nothing of Orario's warriors.

Though that would have to wait as suddenly she saw the elf girl chanting a powerful magic spell. The human girl saw this and moved as the elf neared her chanting. A good plan all in all. She already knew what was about to happen.

As the human girl began meeting her own blade in speeds regular people couldn't see, the chanting was nearly done. Whatever spell was about to be used was undoubtedly about to be a powerful one.

Arcs Ray was the name the elf girl houted and a beam of pure light was sent right at her. The beam then came closer and the human girl ran to avoid it. Interesting. This attack would hit her and she supposed for most people they'd be finished in an instant. The attack wasn't weak.

'_But,' _Without any fear, she then lifted her left arm and _blocked _the attack. Sure she could feel some heat on her hand and maybe a small trickle of pain, but beyond that, nothing. She then moved her limb and sent the remains of the beam away, destroying a nearby crystal. The explosion and heat not even bothering her.

The elf girl was sent away screaming with the human girl shouting her name. Good. In one moment she was upon her ready to strike her down. Her blade oved faster than wind, yet the human girl moved her head to avoid the beheading strike. She then jumped up and got ready for another attack when suddenly she felt it.

'_This is…' _A familiar magic surged through the human girl just moments before she could land a hit. Her blade being engulfed by the power of the winds, a tornado surrounding her body. Her eyes widened as she saw the impossible. Then like that, in a single rush, her body was blown and slammed into numerous crystals. While she didn't show it, she actually felt _pain _from that attack, and by the time her body stopped moving her body quickly began regenerating a few cracked bones.

Yet despite that, she wasn't angry. If anything, she now knew what to do.

"Ahh…" She slowly got up, her skin mask now falling apart. "...never thought I'd find two things I'm after at the same time. That wind...so then..." She then looked at the human...no, at _her_.

"You must be Aria."

* * *

Aiz felt frozen. Her body stiffening. Her own ears ignoring Lefiya as she called out to her in worry. Panting as she couldn't believe what she heard this woman call her.

'_How...How do you know…?' _Loki, Finn, Riviera, and Garreth came into her mind. _'The only ones that know about that are...There couldn't be anyone else…!' _Her eyes then gazed at this woman, in fear. Not because she feared her, but because this woman was privy of knowledge she shouldn't have.

'_Who...are you?' _The woman then looked at her, and again she asked herself, _'Who are you!?'_

As Aiz thought this, it was there at that moment _it _began stirring up. Before it only awoke briefly due to the fact that it thought it felt something familiar. Now however, upon sensing _that _magic, it now knew _why_ it felt familiar. Its eyes opening fully when it saw _her_ and the words she spoke, "Awaken Tempest".

Opening its mouth, it then screeched as loudly as it could, Aiz, Lefiya, and even the mystery woman all staring at it. The woman herself had a slight frown as she knew what was about to happen.

In an instant the small little creature burst from the orb and came at Aiz at a speed that actually surprised her. It's little hands closing in on her soft skin, just millimeters from grabbing her. Her instincts screamed at her and Aiz dodged it much to the creature's surprise. Because of its own speed, it ended up hitting the corpse of a Viola. Though that was fine as well.

In an instant it began merging into the Viola with the 'skin' of the monster plant rippling unnaturally. The former dead plant then arose as if it just came back to life while screeching in pain. It's entire surface rippling and melting at the same time with everyone in shock.

The mystery woman herself just clicked her tongue, realizing this mission was a failure. "Aww...This ruins everything…"

It especially didn't help that the Fetus hadn't even fully matured. Though the woman reckoned the monster that will come out will still be formidable, just not as powerful as a true matured fetus would be.

While this was happening, Aiz soon moved and grabbed both Lefiya and Lulune and dragged them away. While she ran she saw that more of the Violas were being grabbed and forcefully merged with the first Viola. That orb wasn't just an ordinary parasite. Even worse...that form...

* * *

"Gah!" Olga moved out of the way as she saw a man flying by her. Another of those freak plant monsters bursting out of the ground. One gazed at her and looked ready to bite her. For a moment, she felt scared, just like when that monster came at her during the festival. Frozen in fear.

It made sense after all. Aside from that one time in the train with that annoying man and his students, she never really fought at all. It was always just her fighting practice dummies, nothing really serious. Heck, even that time in the train she had help in. Not to mention whenever she was in trouble, Lev always came to her aid.

This time though, she was alone. No Lev. The adventurers were to bust protecting themselves. That boy prostitute not here for a last minute rescue like before. Not even Avenger was nearby. The plant looming closer with it's maw open big and wide. Ready to engulf her full and that would be her end.

"...no." It was then, instead of cowering, something else in Olga stopped from giving in. "no…." She then stood straight. Remembering how that man and his cloaked assistant faced the odds. How these people faced the monsters. "...No!"

Her forehead then glew brightly, her magic crest. The one thing her father gave her before leaving her behind to make Chaldea. The magic coming from it made the monster shriek as it sensed magic from her. Coming at her ready to devour her alive.

"No! I won't be saved again!" With full defiance Olga then raised a finger at the monstrosity before her and shot a full powered Gandr at it. Putting in some extra magic and watched as a magically empowered red and black beam came and collided with the beast.

The plant kept moving, it's mouth still open-.

"Ha." Then it fell down, the Gandy shot having pierced right through it and hitting certain 'vital' spots that actually killed it. The corpse just inches from Olga as she watched the corpse in front of her.

"Scra!" This of course made the other Viola near her attack, only to collide with a barrier she conjured up with runes. With a grin she lifted her arm again and shot more Gandr shots at it. Unlike the first one where she considerably got lucky, this one took a few hits to actually bring it down. Still, luckily for her there weren't too many that they would overwhelm her. Only these two were actually right by her side, nothing more.

'_Yes.' _Olga thought as she then helped another adventurer by shooting beams of white blasts by placing runes on the nearby pebbles and blasting them away at the plants. _'I can do this! I can help! I-I-I won't be needed to be saved again!'_

"Wha-WHAT IS THAT!?"

She then heard a yell and she turned.

"What...the…?" Where, like many other adventurers, her eyes widened in absolute shock. Far away but still visibly, a massive creature stood tall and loomed over every other of these plant monsters. It was green and white, and appeared to be similar to these plants with certain key differences to them.

For the most part, it appeared to be somewhat humanoid with a head that lacked any real eyes but hand vine-like hair and a mouth. It's own body consisted of the bottom being made of floran and the upper-half matching that of a woman-or a mockery of one at the least. All the plant monsters were near it and seemed to obey it, gathered around this new enemy as they all screeched toward the massive beast. The strange new monster gazed around at the surroundings, as if searching for something. It would then pull it's head up and open its mouth. Only one thing came out of it.

"AWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A roar so loud that many including Olga held their ears while others either ran in fear or stood in frozen terror. The plants screeching in union with the new monster and then turned their sights on the rouge town, seeing all the adventurers there. It didn't take long before the new monster and the plants began heading toward their direction. Yeah...no way they could handle that many.

'_Unless…' _Her memory of the underworld train came, when they faced the enemy known as the Child of Ainnash. But, she only was capable of that with the aid of others sharing their prana with her. Not to mention, she was underground. Would it even work with no stars here, probably not.

Just...Just what could she do?

* * *

"Man. Things have gotten crazy." He had watched everything that had been happening.

From following the human and elf, to them meeting that beast girl. Then how they were all attacked by that strange woman he saw. Or was she a woman, at the very least was she even human? Because he definitely felt something off about her. Something that reminded him of monsters instead of people.

Of course he then saw how things really went off the track when that weird little orb full of mana flew and did _that _to the corpses of those plants. Turning it into...whatever that thing attacking and chasing the human girl was now. Damn was that thing a freak.

'_Even more so...that's not a monster. Or at the least...not like the monsters I've seen here.' _All monsters he encountered, they all had mana in them. From their stones mainly but also in their body, their own 'magic circuits' so to say. Kinda like humans but being different as these were magic circuits of beasts, not man.

This thing though, the mana it was giving off, it wasn't a normal monster.

'_Even more so,' _Avenger thought as he narrowed his eyes at the thing. _'It feels more like a...child?'_

He had to admit, this world was definitely interesting. First there were races that have long since been banished from earth. Magic of all sorts with some matching that of the Age of Gods. Warriors and adventurers fighting these monsters with some capable of even matching Servants and potentially even killing them. Now this, a freak show abomination that gave off a corrupt mana feeling. The regular monsters he killed felt more natural than this thing!

'_Actually...it kinda feels like…' _

"Me."

The Throne of Heroes, it gathered all sorts of wonderful people. Those who left a mark on history, and were plucked from the Ring of Reincarnation. There they stayed in a special place for all eternity and when needed, called upon by the world to deal with threats regular humans couldn't hope to deal with on their own. It was only because of the three Families who used illicit ways to call upon copies of Servants for their own gain.

However, every now and then the Throne, be it by accident or intentional, got someone who wasn't a hero. Or at the very least, not a pure hero. Instead, it chose someone like him, a guy who was a martyr. Or maybe even someone like the Hassans. Or perhaps even Jack the Ripper. Basically put, a being that wasn't some goodie-goodie, but a person more likely to be a villain than a person who saved the day.

This monster, it felt like him.

A corrupt being that could have possibly been good.

...That, or he's just imagining things. He could never tell really, he ain't some super analytical man and crap like that. A guy who could see the good in people. Not even a man who could truly trust anybody or he'd kill them otherwise.

In the end, he was just a bastard good at killing humans.

"But," With a sick grin and a summon of his reverse blades, Angra Mainyu looked at the abomination before him. "I suppose killing monsters can be productive." So without another word, Avenger jumped off the crystal and began making his way to the strange monster before him.

Time for blood to be spilled.

* * *

**Time for Avenger to fight.**

* * *

"And once more we have returned to answer your dumb questions." Avenger sighed as he sat on his chair. Olga besides him as usual prepping the cards. "Oh man, this is kinda tiring."

"Then you can leave if you want." Olga angrily told him. "I can answer on my own."

"Huh, why are you so upset?" Avenger asked. He then thought a little and smiled, realizing the problem. "Oh I see. You're upset that you didn't do much of any action scenes, am I right?"

Her blush said the answer, with Avenger then laughing it up.

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled at him. "I'll get my time soon enough."

"Sure you will." Avenger patted him on the head with her swiping his hand off her. "In any case, let's get busy."

"Fine." Olga muttered as she got this month's questions. "Let's see here. A few questions here and there. Alright then, got it. Question one from **KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN. **Oh, a long name."

"A lot of them are." Avenger filled her in. "And let's see here, he asks about if the Demon God Pillars will come. And as for the answer, who knows? The arthur didn't really think about them. While Servants may come, those things sare another story, but likely a no."

"Things might change of course," Olga continued on as she grabbed another card. "But for now, as Avenger said, it's a no. Next question from **Nico Bellic**. It talks about you Avenger."

"Really? Let me see." Grabbing the card Avenger read it and then sighed. "Well **Nico Bellic**, unfortunately I can't answer your question. Sadly, it's because the arthur has _shit _knowledge on Mortal Kombat, so I have no idea what you're talking about, thus I can't answer. Sorry bro."

"And mind says what happens if Issei uses Dres Breaker on me." Olga then looked up with deadpanned eyes. Looking none amused. "If he used that on me, a child, I'd punch him in the groin then call the police and sue him. Making certain he never gets out of jail. His tactics might be fine with the girls he knows, but to me, it's an insult and humiliating thing and thus only natural I'd have him arrested."

"Makes sense." Avenger nodded. "A guy that does that would definitely be arrested for molesting a child. If anything, it's not erotic, it's harrasment."

"Next question from **SG**." Olga read it over. "Yes, Angra will eat magic stones, as for what will happen when he does, you'll have to wait and see." Avenger then grabbed the card to check the rest of the question and laughed.

"Yeah I could rape her, but I won't. She's _way _too young for me." Even he had limits and standards. "Next we have **emiforce29**, and I will indeed make another 'child'."

"And for another **Guest**, an A-Team member will be sent along with a Servant. You'll just have to guess who yourself." Olga then answered for **Guest**. "And for **Ithan yamil**, yes, those are Avengers current powers."

"And looks like we're done here. Prepare for real action next time readers. I know I'm excited for it." Avenger then waved the readers good-bye.

"Until next time." Olga called out a the lights went out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Monsters. They all came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Depending on the circumstances, they can be either weak or strong. Each having an advantage that aided them in taking down the intruders known as adventurers. The Dungeon itself constantly mass produces these beats every day without stopping. Yet even then because of the seal above, Babel, monsters couldn't escape at all to the surface world. Instead trapped here with no way out at the moment.

This allowed adventures to venture within, plan, analyze, and kill these beasts be it for fame, money, or tools. So long as one was smart, most monsters weren't even a threat. More so on the eighteenth floor, as thanks to it being a type of safe zone, monsters weren't produced here. Instead it allowed adventurers to relax with the only threat there being each other or the occasional monster that wandered into the zone.

But with so many adventurers, they were little to no threat.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Which was why many felt shocked and terrified to the bone when a massive monster with countless other strong beasts came from seemingly nowhere. Unlike the usual low-level monsters that came here to the eighteenth floor, this one wasn't a weakling. It's size and width meant it was strong, with creatures that have been reported to be Level 3 or 4 at best.

Meanwhile, most adventurers here range from one man being Level 4, to the rest being Level 3 and lower. Which meant only one thing.

"Run!"

"We can't win!"

"Someone save us!"

That these adventurers were out of their depth against a truly superior foe. The massive monster with a form resiment of a woman screeching as the Violas hissed and attacked. Thanks to the position, none of the adventurers were close to the beast. However it was moving and fast, very fast. It's 'legs' consisting of nothing _but _numerous wide mouthed plants that would tear them apart. Those that were close began running with all their might, not wanting to be this monster's snack.

"It's coming this way…" Though it might happen regardless, as the Level 6 adventurer Finn noted the creature headed toward where all the people were at. This made those closest either running or simply panicking. Only two people were calm, and that was the members of the Loki Familia with Bors.

"I would like to know...where exactly they came from...But finishing them off takes precedent." Riveria says as she watches the massive monster going to them with a snarl.

"Yes, I agree." Finn was with her.

"How the hell are the two of you so calm!?" The nearly crying and screaming Bors shouted at them as he waved his arms like a child. "It's time to panic dammit!" As expected of a man who never faced danger like his before. Though he wasn't wrong either, considering this floor never had this kind of threat before. It was unprecedented, and frankly was worth peeing one's pants or skirt.

Still, there were many adventurers here that won't just bow down and cry as this monster was aimed at them. While none were as brave as the Loki Familia members, those who weren't running stood their ground as they watched the monster come ever closer with it's army of man-eating plants. Their weapons drawn and raised, looks of resistance planted on their expression. Pants unsoiled with all of them waiting for the monsters to get in range unless they had a bow or magical ranged attack.

"Shraaaa!" An attack that came a lot sooner than many thought. Those unprepared squealed, ran, or peed in their undergarments. Having not expected this at all. The adventurers had been unaware that while many of the Violas became _one _with the massive one and consisted of it's 'leg's', there were still a few Violas that were free to move without any trouble.

"No-Noooo!" As one man was about to find out the hard way as it saw a Viola stretching itself tall then looking at him. Drool coming out with it's unnatural mouth opening wide, ready to devour him whole before chewing.

"Gandr!" Then a shout came and suddenly a blot of dark energy came and hit the beast, stunning it.

"Wha-!" The man turned and then saw a girl that looked less like an adventurer and more like a noble person. A girl who then shot another beam which instantly went through the Viola's head. Of course she shot numerous more shots until the beats eventually became unresponsive. It's body then falling flat before dissipating into the usual smoke. Silenced, the man turned wondering who the girl was before he saw her running away.

"Now for the next one." Olga said as she held a few pebbles in her hand as she heard more screeches. From nearby she saw two Violas attacking a few people. While still scared, unlike before with that furry gorilla she wasn't close enough to be scared and frozen stiff. She then began using the pebbles as minature laser attacks that flew at the Viola.

The plant creature itself noticed the use of magic-or something close to it-and turned it's head. In response, it's had got bashed by the small pebbles leaving numerous marks on it.

"Shraaaa!" Both angered, and still alive, it used its senses to detect where it came from. Once it found the target, it lurched toward the person at high speed. Mouth ready to devour the person and then kill them.

"Eat this!" Instead it's head then exploded into a messy pulp. Due to it's speed it went as fast as a modern day truck. Timing it as best she could, Olga then summoned a powerful barrier with yellow circles and symbols, where the plant then rammed itself onto it. It was like a truck hitting a thick building wall. Though in this case, Olga reinforced said wall a lot more, allowing it so that the plant effectively killed itself.

'_Still,' _Olga thought as she continued moving forward, not wanting to stay in the same place for too long. _'I put a good amount of mana into that barrier, yet I don't feel tired at all.' _And not in the physically tired with her leg muscles. What Olga meant was her own mana reserves.

When one uses mana and focuses it into spells, depending how much they use they can either feel nothing or feel as winded as a marathon runner. Mana came from a person's body, and like when a person trains or exercises, any magus can get tired by using their mana for their spells and magecraft. More so if they use a lot, and if a magus overdoes it, they can even die.

Mana in a sense, is connected to one's one lifeforce. If they continue using their mana even when they run out, then they're own lifeforce is used in which they can then die from killing themselves. While Olga was careful enough not to cause her situation to end up like that, having high-quality circuits, even she could tell something was off. She didn't feel like she was running out, instead, it felt as if she had more mana for some reason.

'_A thing to think about later.' _The girl thought as she shot an extra powerful Gandr at another Viola before then pummeling it with rune-inscribed pebbles. She had to keep moving, and thankfully for her there weren't too many of these monsters coming after her. Heck, it was actually only these plants that attacked.

From what she could see, other monsters were actually being killed by these things as they would kill a person. Strange, weren't they supposed to be allies? Before she could ponder, Olga then felt an immense amount of mana bursting from elsewhere. The type of mana that shouldn't even be possible in the modern age.

"Shraaaa!" The type that was also attracting a lot of the Violas, with Olga finally realizing that these things were attracted to mana. The massive monster from before now headed toward where she felt the source of that mana. Whoever was producing this amount of mana that would make any mage jealous of envy, they must be using it in hopes to attract then kill that monster. Made her sigh in relief that someone else would be dealing with that abomination.

In fact, thinking of abominations, "Where is Avenger?"

She then began running in hopes of seeing her Servant.

* * *

"Wow. This is just insane." Avenger simply said as he saw the battle between the adventurers and carnivorous plants. Seeing many adventurers barely escaping with their lives.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! Let me-ahhhh!" A few he decided to then grab and turn into meat shields. Those Violas seem to be attracted to him now and then, so he grabbed some adventurers when nobody was looking at them and threw them as a distraction.

After that, he then used them to distract the Violas by throwing the adventurers into their mouths making them forced to chew the person up before moving on. He had to admit, they certainly knew how to eat as he saw the man he threw turned into something less of a human and more of grinded bloated meat. A few bloody limbs falling out with the drool now dyed with the red blood.

With the monster now busy eating, Avenger grinned as he then jumped up and summoned his ever reliable reverse blades and stabbed them onto the Viola.

"Shra!" It twisted and turned, trying to get this parasite off it. Attempting to ram itself onto the ground to either get the person off it or kill him. Avenger was more durable than an average person though, and he held tight. Grinning as he then let one of his arms go and summoned another reverse blade and used it to slit his own chest. The corrosive material he called 'blood' spilled and burned right through the Viola's body as it screeched in further pain until it soon ended up dying.

"Guess that black mud is good after all." Avenger happily said as he jumped off the soon dissipating beast, leaving behind a magic stone which he soon took. "Guess a corrupt Grail is good for something after all." Especially when it came to torturing man and monster.

As Avenger stretched, he saw the many adventurers fighting back with barely anybody dying. While honestly pathetic, he could admit that people-when given the right motive-can rise to the challenge and fight back against a greater enemy. That giant ugly plant being especially a powerful foe. Only that small blonde guy-Finn something-could do any real damage. Like say, cutting off a lot of the things Viola legs.

'_Man. I wonder how strong they can be if they're summoned as Servants.' _The Throne of Heroes could do two things if someone qualified as a Heroic Spirit. Make them stronger, because no way someone like Edison could take on Lu Bu without an edge, or weaken them if they were too strong. For Avenger's case, despite being the weakest legend and hero in general, he was still stronger than any human out there. So if an already strong person becomes a Heroic Spirit, then they'll be a hell lot tougher.

In any case, Avenger had his own thing to do. Mainly, one-upping these guys. I mean, according to his little Master, certain monsters had higher-quality magic stones compared to others. So this strong, powerful, and kinda womanly monster must certainly have a high-quality stone in it's chest. So all he had to do was grab that pair and pull it out!

'_Huh...that actually sounds wrong.' _Ah whatever. He's All The World's Evils, not All The World's Kindness. Now, he just needed to find a way to get near that disgusting plant woman. But first, he needed to do something else. Mainly, prepare.

With a grin, Avengers body began glowing. The very tattoos on his chest, arm, legs, and every else began shifting like they were on water, then began glowing. If he wanted to kill this thing, then he needed to do some killer damage. Something that not even his mud could do unless he got a good opportunity. "Hahaha! So long as I don't get one-shotted, this should work."

"!" Too bad for Avenger he'll be finding out much sooner than he'd have liked.

Because nearby where he was at, the very same monster he had been ready to kill instantly stopped as it felt it. Earlier the botanical abomination had been hit by measly arrows, and then suddenly at the same time some small worthless man then cut through numerous of its makeshift legs. Causing it to screech in pain while also realizing it could no longer chase Aria.

To free itself from this poor positioning, it used countless of the Violas merged with it to attack all the nearby adventurers. It didn't bother to even try and kill them, as it needed time instead to make room for itself before it could then move on. To get her! Aria! But these worthless mortals kept getting in it's way, meaning it couldn't go near her without these ants attacking. As annoying as it is, the massive plant monster decided that perhaps it would be best to kill the adventurers first before it left to find Aria, whose presence was still around.

The massive plant monster first felt a mass amount of mana, coming from the elf woman. The wording and chants made it realize they were about to unleash a powerful attack. The regular Violas were already coming to her since she had no guard. Just in case though, the monster decided to also aid and unleash its own attack.

That's when it felt another mana source very nearby.

Unknown to Avenger, this unique Viola was even more sensitive to mana sensing compared to regular Violas. Thus it felt the usage of mana Avenger was using for in his world would be called a Noble Phantasm. Suddenly, it felt a third far away from its current location.

It was then the creature realized it was being attacked in three fronts. The monster was unsure what to do, but unlike the other monster including the Viola, this one could actually think. Currently the third was too far away to strike, as for the first one it detected from the elf, regular Viola were near her. So it can leave the elf to them. For the second however, the mana there was closer and even in her blind spot.

In that split second it made its move.

"Huh...Gah!" Avenger, just as he was nearly done with his incantation, suddenly saw the massive shadow and form of the plant looming at him. With a screech, the monster then began chasing after him with Avenger running the heck away.

"_Fusillade Fallarica!" _

Both just in time and to the Loki Familia's shock.

Riviera and Lefiya had made a plan to weaken then kill the monster with the aid of Finn. It was simple really. Thanks to their knowledge, they knew the Violas were sensitive to mana, and no doubt this strange version is the same considering what monsters it merged and is composed of. So while a magical attack wouldn't get by this one, it also meant they could narrow its vision.

Riviera would be the one to chant a powerful spell, grabbing the monsters attention. There the monster and the Violas would attack and come to her, where Riveria would then run off and escape. This would allow Lefiya to then fire back as she would not only be a far distance away, but the monster wouldn't have sensed her mana since it was too focused on Riveria. Thus using a powerful spell to weaken it.

"No." Unfortunately that quick movement to another direction made Lefiya's spell miss it completely. Her spell had been a massive multi laser type, and had things gone right it would have heavily injured it while stunning the plant abomination. Sure a few beams hit it, but the vast majority missed with only the Violas that composed of her legs being hit.

Nearby both Tiona and Tione, who had been ready to attack it alongside Finn, watched as it left.

"Did it sense Lefiya?" Tione asked as she stared at the creature's back, angry.

"No." Finn said. "At the very least, not at that moment. It must have sensed someone else using mana and got lucky." Not that it made the situation better.

"Eh!" Tiona cried out as they all began chasing after the monster before it could cause more damage. "But who would it even be chasing?"

"Ah shit!" Meanwhile, Avenger, who hadn't realized he had screwed up a plan that would have succeeded, was running as fast as he could. The massive monster had instantly felt some burns and now began thinking this man might do the same. Well, it won't let it.

"SHRAAAA!" Without hesitation it lifted it's arms which then became a swarm of Violas that stretched themselves to devour the poor Servant.

"Oh come on!" Avenger shouted as he ran faster thanks to his A Rank Agility-the only good stat he even had. Doing his best to avoid the large maws the Violas had. "I'm the killer, not you, you damn compost heap." He then leapt up and landed on a Viola head., those nearby attacking in that instant.

However, Avenger wasn't going to take that lying down. While pathetically weak, these monsters, while fast, were far from the fastest people he met. In the Third Holy Grail War, he faced even faster. Like that bitch Archer, who chased after him after he killed a few kids to draw her out. While she was unable to kill him, she did land a few arrows in between his shoulder blades. Man was she mad, apparently upset that he killed those brats and something about retribution and crap.

The point is, he faced faster and was faster. Avenger dodging and jumping all over while using his blades to cut through the hides they had. While it didn't do much damage, it at least distracted them. Whenever one got close, he then jumped away and then threw his reverse blades while summoning another pair and throwing those two.

His only shame was that they didn't have that boomerang effect like that asshole Counter Guardian from the fifth war.

"Shra!"

"Woah!" To bad he wasn't as strong or skilled as that bastard to. A Viola then comes in and rips out his own , it soon began choking from it as his leg spurted the nasty muddy blood in it, but it was still annoying.

With a grunt he regenerated his missing leg-perks for having a strange body even by Servant standards-and just kept slashing back at the incoming Violas. However, the botanical nightmare was tiring of this, and wished to end this worm before it resumed its chase for Aria.

Lobbing off a few of it's own Viola head-hands, the monster then used the spear-like tipped ends to aim at Avengers body. This time by putting extra speed to it. Thanks to the other Violas, Avenger was in midair. Agility meant nothing as he couldn't move now, the Violas retreating to give him no foothold to jump from. The sharp ended vines now ready to do their part.

Nearby Finn, Tione, and Tione were finally caught up. While upset that their initial plan had failed, they may have another chance. For whatever attracted the massive monster, it was also paying a lot of attention to them. This gave them a chance to strike, the other adventurers already preparing to launch a multitude of arrows and whatever magic those had where the three would then strike.

With that done, then maybe they could then help Aiz who had been reported in facing someone else. Riveria was on her way, and once this menace was dealt with, they could aid Aiz to. As they got closer though, Finn then saw what it was that finally attracted the unnatural beast.

"You." It was none other than the man called Avenger. How he attracted the strange Viola was definitely a question worth considering, especially given how the girl Olga never mentioned him having magic. Especially if it somehow attracted this creature.

Tione and Tione also noticed the man too. Though none of the three could do anything, particularly with what happened next. Because the moment they saw Avenger, was the moment they then saw him killed.

"Shraa!" Killed as five pointed vines went right through his body like nothing. Left arm, a chunk of his head, the right side of his chest, torso, and his hip. All gone as he was reduced to that, black muddy blood spilling out of the new holes made in him. Watching as his boy then fell.

"...No." Olga simply said. Her eyes watching as she saw the monster killing her Servant. The only person that had been with her in this strange world. Looking as his body fell, as her own then fell onto her knees.

"..." As for Avenger himself, his eyes became hazed as his body fell down onto the earth below.

Hell, he was pretty sure his Spirit Origin was damaged, if not outright broken or whatever. His non-functioning limbs more or less flapping uselessly in the air. Feeling a lot of pain from losing his limbs and blood. While Heroic Spirits were powerful, they weren't invincible. Depending on the circumstances, they can be beaten and it didn't even have to be a human that did the deed.

Didn't help that as the weakest Servant of them all, his durability was crap unless it was a human attacking him. His head also hurt a lot. Brain matter poking out of his head with a chunk of it missing. His left eye barley attached and went 'boing' as it was floating in the air with the nerve endings. His right eye then looked at the monster which had a smile on it.

A smile...it was like…

…

…

…

"_Well then, looks like today was a good day."_

"_I know, right. The crops seem to be growing perfectly now."_

"_My wife isn't having any pain problems either."_

"_There haven't been any bandit sightings either."_

_In a place up on the mountains, many men and a few women were there. They wore simple robes that obscured their bodies and faces, with only their mouths properly seen. In their hands were tools of all sorts from knives to regular forks and so on. Simply put on a little table where besides it was special medicine and herbs._

_As these people talked, one man walked to put away, but almost slipped._

"_Whoop. You okay man?" A woman asked as she grabbed him before he fell._

"_I am." The man responded as he then looked down. "Though maybe it's time we clean up a bit around here. After all," He then looked down on the floor, where blood was pooling up everywhere. "It's becoming tough to walk straight."_

"_Hm." Another man said, as he then put down a bloody hunting knife that he had just recently used. "I suppose we may have gotten a bit overboard. We wouldn't want our sacrifice to die because of blood loss, right." The man then turned to a woman and man. "You two, seal up his wounds. Make certain he doesn't die out now."_

"_Of course."_

"_On it." _

_With crude bandages the two then went to the center of the room, where a young man was tied up. On him were numerous wounds, scars, split skin, blisters, horrible deformities, missing fingers and toes, pus, and even bits of his brain and organ peeking out. Where there the sacrifice could barely breath as his one good eye then turned to see two people doing their best to ensure he didn't die out._

"_..." Before, he would cry out to just let him bleed out. But after the past few decades, he didn't even bother. Slipping in and out from insanity to sanity. Never able to tell now if he was even in a nightmare or if this was just reality. His only small comfort being that as he got older, the people couldn't do as much torture as before, or risk killing him from his weaker heart._

"_Oh, you're up." The woman then said as she saw the sacrifice looking at her. She got a bit closer to him and then gave a single small smile. "Thank you for your sacrifice."_

"_..." It was rare, but seeing that smile made the sacrifice feel one thing he hadn't in a long while. Resentment. Resentment...that he couldn't even kill her, for smiling at him like that._

…

…

…

"Hehe." Avenger then smiled, using his one good hand to throw the middle finger. Something the massive Viola noticed. "Remember…" His tattoos then began glowing, his body being enveloped in shadows as his form warped.

"!" The massive plant, Finn, Tione, and Tiona then saw this, with the three adventurers surprised.

"...you...Brought this onto YOURSELF!"

His body shined brightly, mana bursting from his own body. The unnatural plant realized that whatever was happening, it couldn't be good. While the mana it sensed was nowhere near as powerful as the elf from earlier, it wouldn't risk it. So it then screeched and got ready to crush the human.

* * *

"...What the…" Olga said as her eyes widened. "...Avenger...never told me he could do that…"

* * *

Finn had seen many things before. As a high-level adventurer, he met numerous threats from both the surface world and the Dungeon. His own instincts also told him that certain threats were also coming to the city. Even Loki showing the foresight of seeing enemies that will come to the city.

And proof of those threats was now right in sight.

The appearance of the new monster species.

The Violas.

Hints of old enemies from the past returning.

Strange monster sightings.

The recent murders in Orario and the Dungeon.

The woman attacking Aiz.

So on and so forth.

With all these threats coming at once, Finn knew that while the Loki Familia was strong, perhaps gathering allies could help. While also keeping an eye on those who could be potential threats.

"Finn...who is he?" Tione then asked as they watched the scene before him.

"The hell is this guy!? Is he even human?" Tiona shouted out.

"..." Finn didn't answer, as he couldn't even if he wanted to. All he knew for certain was one thing, as he observed the so-called Adventure falling, reverting to a human form and no longer a wolf like beast. _'This man...he isn't human.'_

* * *

It was nearly done. Kill this man, then chase after Aria to be whole again. Become one. That was its goal. With nothing that could get in its way.

"sSS_S__**s**_s**S**_**SH**__Hh__**H**__rr_**R**rAa_aA__**A**_Aa!" Yet in one second, everything had changed. One moment everyone had seen the massive monster moving.

In the second after, they then saw numerous holes made onto it. Missing a left arm, a chunk of its head, the right side of its chest, torso, and its hip. All the Violas attached to it screeching in utter pain! The wounds having just appeared out of nowhere. The creature moving erratically as its mind was flooded with pain, incapable of even a simple thought.

""Let's move and press the advantage!" Finn then shouted, and while he was curious who Avenger was and what he did, he wasn't going to let this chance go.

"I'll join you Captain!" Tione grinned.

"Yeah!" Tiona agreed.

With flawless movement the three simultaneously struck and their own weapons went right through the creature. Cleaving through it's skin like it was butter, then jumping away as the creature began falling apart. The massive Viola, who was already wounded, could only open its human-shaped maw big and wide and screech loudly as the very Dungeon seemed to shake from its pain.

Then it went quiet. The damage from before having already done enough, the attack those three did having now destroyed the magic stone. Even if it had stayed intact, the creature doubted it would have been able to keep going with all these wounds. As it fell down to the ground and slammed into it, the creature silently said one thing that nobody, not even the Gods, could hear.

"Aria…"

Then like any other monster, it vanished without a trace. The only proof of its existence being a few tiny wrecked pieces of its magic stone, and the people that saw it this day.

* * *

"Avenger! Avenger!" Olga shouted as she wandered through the wrecked landscape. The monster has done a lot of damage to the area. Honestly, she doubted even a full ranked magus could have beaten this creature alone. So it amazed her that this creature was beaten, but at the moment she had other things to do. "Avenger!" Mainly, finding her Servant.

"Come on, where are you?" She called out to the open air. Not seeing any sign of movement at all. If she couldn't see him, or even hear him, then would that not mean…_'No, no!' _Olga thought, banishing the thought. _'He can't be dead. He-he-he's a Servant.' _That's right, he should have survived, he _had _to have survived.

Because if he was gone, then here in this strange place she would be...be…

"Avenger!" She shouted again.

"Shra!" Her eyes widening as the response she got wasn't her Servant, but one of the few surviving Violas instead. The creature looked wounded, missing a few teeth, burn marks, and even had a weapon or two in its hide.

"Uh…" But it also had blood on it. Not its own, but the blood of a person. A bloody limb or two in it's mouth. Where with a sickening splat a head rolled out showing the head of what was once a woman only chewed up with missing flesh and a crushed right side covered in drool. Her expression-or what could be seen as an expression-being that of horror.

Olga took a step back, scared. The fear from before with that monster coming back, causing her to freeze. The Viola had no such reservation.

"Shraaa!" With a lunge it came onto her. Even if she hadn't been frozen scared, Olga wouldn't have had any time to have even conjured a barrier with runes. All she could do was close her eyes and pray this will be over quick.

"Man Master, you sure like letting others save you." Then came the sound of an obnoxious voice, followed by a pitiful squeal. Opening her eyes slowly, Olga then saw it. A bleeding but somehow healed Avenger, with his blades sticking under the roof of the Violas mouth, twisting it as the creature then vanished. Her Servant then stared at her with a bleeding grin. "Hey, what about a thank you?"

He got a hug instead. Olga held him tight while the girl looked like she might cry, having once more been put near death. Not even when she was in that Underworld Train with El Melloi II had been this bad.

"Thank you." It was a silent thanks, could barely even be heard.

Avenger heard however, and as he looked down he didn't stare at her in the usual teasing way. Instead, he heard her thanks and realized, it wasn't like the thanks he got back when he had been alive. Back when he was tortured daily and given thanks by the people who did the deed. It was a genuine thanks, one that even he was unsure how to feel about that.

'_But,' _Avenger thought as he then put a hand behind her, patting her on the back. _'I suppose it doesn't feel bad.'_

* * *

"_I see...another fellow Spirit." Down far below, in the deepest parts of the Dungeon, a simple voice spoke out. A voice that could entrance both men and women alike, of any of the races. One that then split into a grin. "You will be a good body...let us become one. Then get Aria."_

* * *

"Alright then, are you ready?" Roman then said as he and Da Vinci were in the Ray Shifting chamber. Nearby was a young girl with lilac hair, lavender eyes and fair her casual outfit she wears rectangular frame glasses, a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white-collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights and brown shoes.

"Of course I am." The young man responded. "This is to test if the connection is good, right?"

"Indeed." Da Vinci nodded while sipping some tea. "Once we send you there, and we determine it's safe enough, we'll then send one of the members of the A-Team with their own Servant."

"We can only hope of course that wherever you went is safe." Lev then entered the room. "I'll be frank, we have no idea where you'll be going. Which is why I'm grateful despite the risks, you're still going."

"Hahaha. Well, I don't mind a little danger." The Servant chuckled as he then put a hand on his hip. "Don't worry, I'll check out if the little heir is safe and sound. You can count on that." Everyone in the room smiled, hoping that Olga would be alright. It was honestly amazing her vitals were still strong, after all these years. She must be at least a young adult by now.

"Mash." Roman then turned to the girl. "Is everything good to go?"

"Yes doctor." Mash nodded as she looked at a computer monitor. A small little creature also looking on her shoulder. "All values are set and stable. Existence is proven correctly. SHEBA is functioning alright."

"Then let's get this party on the road." The Servant grinned as the Coffin then closed. The lights glowing as the procedure to send the Servant was working flawlessly. In moments the countdown began.

_**Rayshifting beginning…**_

_**Spiriton Conversion now Set…**_

_**Procedures and Clearance initiated…**_

_**Commencing Operation in 3...2...1…**_

"Good luck." Roman said as in a moment, the Servant was gone.

* * *

**Before anybody asks, Avengers Noble Phantasm changed a bit. Instead of dealing damage to just the soul, it reflects the same wounds as well. As for the explanation, who cares about that. Also, who can guess which Servant is about to come?**

* * *

"Returning to answer meaningless questions," Avenger started with his usual smile.

"Without spoiling the story," Olga continued on.

"Welcome back." The Master and Servant pair then said in union.

"And man, was I awesome today." Avenger wasted no time bragging. "I mean, I took on a behemoth of a monster and totally won! I'm so awesome."

"Except the fact that it took three high-level adventurers to finish what you started." Olga then reminded him. "I mean, you didn't even finish that thing off on your own."

"Oh I'm sorry, misses…'A-A-Aveger!" He then grinned reminding Olga who had nearly cried at the ending of the chapter. Fueling both embarrassment and anger in her.

"S-Shut up!" Olga turned red before facing back the audience. "Moving on, time for some questions to answer."

"Got it." Though Avenger was totally gonna embarrass her later. "Moving on, here's a question from **Nico Bellic**. Oh, and one if I or other Servants can beat One Punch Man. Yes."

"Huh, what?" Olga grabbed the note card and read the question before deciding to answer. "Alright, got it. Ahem. As Avenger said, yes, a Nauseverse character can beat the infamous One Punch Man. Of course in a straight up battle, that's a big no."

"Hell yeah, dude's strength can destroy the entire planet." Avenger admits. "While I can kill him...it would depend if I can actually hit him first. Bastard is so fast that I probably need to do a sneak attack first."

"However," Olga then states. "Curses and certain Noble Phantasms like Gae Bolg should work on him. Though it won't be easy. Most Servants would be killed because they would underestimate him."

"And I'd hate to see him serious." Avenger says.

"As for the second question, sorry, but I have no idea how to search this image." Olga says. "My laptop keeps denying me access."

"And as for where I will travel if I had the mask, I'd choose the Konosuba anime world." Avenger grins. "I would love to see how I can level-up."

"Then we have **Neighbour.**" Olga reads the question. "Frankly, I'm too young to actually do any of this. And I would refuse the harem." Olga is no perverted protagonist.

"Next we have **SG**, who's mentioning that Archer Bastard." Avenger then looks at the reader. "And yeah, if I had been born properly while I wouldn't be a Beast Class, I would indeed be a Beast Level Threat. And as for which Emiya I'd hate the most, it'd be Kiritsugu since he denied my first birth, then raised the bastard Emiya Shirou who would eventually beat me. Glad he died from my curses!"

"Next we have Avengers taste in...people?" Olga looked a bit grossed out. "Uh, Avenger, you take over for these guys' questions."

"Sure." The Avenger read the questions. "For **Guest-**man people aren't even creative with the name-I would choose Astolfo. He and I can probably be good friends. Bros. And for another **Guest**-seriously people, at least put numbers-I usually steal money. After all, I wanna eat stuff."

"And that's all the questions for this month." Olga sighed happily. "This was a turning event, and things are about to change."

"Oh yeah, because now Chaldea will soon be involved babies. Who was sent, you can only guess."

"Until next time." Olga waved off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It had been a disaster here on the eighteenth floor.

Yes, monsters have attacked the people who live on the eighteen floor. While it was considered a type of safe zone, ultimately people and adventurers weren't safe here. After all, monsters were still around, and clearly death can come at any corner. And considering how a bunch of carnivore adventure eating plants came with a humongous lady plant as the leader, so yeah, still a dangerous place.

Luckily, with the lead pack of the Violas dead, most of the damnable monsters ran. Leaving only a few of the creatures left to be picked off by the training adventurers who were more than pleased for a little clean-up. However, danger still loomed around. For at the moment Aiz was in trouble, and needed help.

For she faced a threat of great power and danger. Needing to be saved. Luckily, that help was about to arrive soon.

"Alright, let's ditch this joint." Just not by Angra Mainyu, who has decided he had enough adventure for one day. I mean, once more he nearly died again. While his wounds were all healed up that didn't mean he liked getting torn to shreds and dropping onto the hard ground. Hell! A bunny monster ran up to him and bit him in the butt.

Looks like he was about to make rabbit stew.

'_Although,' _Avenger thought as he got up with now regenerated legs and ripping the bunny off his behind while crushing its neck. _'What was up with that power I used. My Verg Avesta changed?' _

Servants, when summoned, gained a near instant innate knowledge of their powers. This included skills, person skills, and naturally Noble Phantasms. Normally Avenger shouldn't have a Noble Phantasm considering he had no true adventure, but then again, neither did those swimsuit Servants, but seems fate gave him one. And a useless one to boot.

The power to inflict damage to his enemy that damaged him to their soul.

Of course normally it would only distract them give or take, plus were it not for his strange messed up body and his very high pain-tolerance, it'd be near-useless. But somehow, in some way, that power changed. Making the wounds he earned appear on his target. Causing that useless power to be kinda useful. Yet what made it change?

'_Ah, who cares.' _Avenger then decided to forget it as he ain't no scholar or genius when it came to magecraft. So it's best to forget it and thank his lucky stars he just has it. No point in answering something he didn't even know.

So with that done, Avenger just stretched a bit then ripped the little bunny's head off and threw the two pieces of meat away as they then vanished into dust. Yawning as he decided the time to leave was now. Although, there was one little problem. "Where's the kid anyway?"

"Right here, you big jerk!" Oh, right. She was actually right next to him. With some blood in her face caused by the dead rabbit he threw earlier. A tick mark on her face as she then lifted her foot and then kicked his shin. "Idiot!"

"Hey!" Avenger shouted as he grabbed his poor shin and rubbed it. Again, he didn't feel that much considering he's been through worse. But it was the thought that counted. "Come on kid. Give me a break. I mean, I _did _just help take out a massive monster." Surely that got him some brownie points.

"Hmph." Olga looked away but didn't deny his comment. "Perhaps. But remember, it was those people we were with earlier that did the final blow." Right. He did recall seeing them do such a thing. Hell. The mages back home would be jaw-dropping at the sight of what a child-looking dude and two amazons did with little ease. After all, what those people did was akin to Servants. And while they weren't as tough as them, it's still a fact that what they did was certainly a good story to write as a legend.

"Buttttt," Avenger then added, with an air of smugness in him. "They would have failed were it not for _me _blowing off it's limbs." Of course it was also his fault the original plan failed, but he didn't know that. Though even if he did, he wouldn't have cared either.

"Right, that." Olga then gave an angry smile while also frowning, before then kicking him in the shin again. "What are you, stupid?" She shouted while Avenger grabbed his shin again. "I don't know what that power of yours is, but I can tell it's a risky Noble Phantasm! What if it failed? Huh!"

Heck, it was an incredible power. Olga saw it with her own eyes. The way it caused that monster to lose chunks of its body in an instant. However, she wasn't an idiot either. As no way Avenger could use that power easily, otherwise he would have used it earlier. Which means there must be conditions. Considering how the monsters wounds also looked like his before he used that power, meant it must be a risky Noble Phantasm. Like Jeanne D' Arc or Arash's Noble Phantasms.

"Ah please, it wouldn't have failed." Avenger waved off her concerns with a smile which oly infuriated her further. "I mean, I'm just so awesome, I can't be killed." Okay, now that was just a load of bull.

"Tch." Olga clicked her tongue, now feeling embarrassed she hugged and thanked this guy when he was acting so care-free. I mean, if he had died, then that meant she would have been...been...Sighing, Olga then decided to forget it. Avenger was okay and alright. While she'll question his Noble Phantasm later, she also wanted to leave this place too. Even if all those plant monsters were gone, and the adventurers were securing the area, this place has clearly proven to be a threat. Olga supposed it was too much to ask that a single floor could be truly safe when everywhere else was full of monsters.

'_Although…' _Olga then looked at the area where that...plant-woman thing had been earlier. _'Was that really just a normal monster?' _The plant ones, she could understand. Having overheard and learned that while these, Violas, were new species, it was normal for adventurers to see new monsters. It didn't happen often, but it occurred now and then. But that _thing_, it wasn't some new species. Nor did she believe it was a sub-species either, as the difference between it and the Viola was far too vast.

No. That thing was something else entirely. Like some super mutation or as a part of her feared, a hand-tailored monster. Something new but not officially part of any of the species here. Not to mention, where had it come from? As while everyone did see it, Olga got the disturbing feeling it didn't come from the usual routes that most monsters took. Nor from underground like the rest of its Viola kind. But, it couldn't have come from nowhere, and she doubted it was hidden away.

Uh. It hurt trying to figure out this mystery. As such, Olga decided to forget it. Shame there aren't any Servants with mystery capability. _'Or are there?'_

Olga then remembered a file of a Servant who was apparently a book. So maybe there was a detective Servant in the Throne.

"Anyway," Olga began walking off with Avenger nearby and walking just behind her. "I suppose we should just go now. No point in staying in this death trap." Last thing she needed was another giant-sized beast to come and attack.

"Cool with me." Avenger shrugged, also wanting to leave while rubbing his still stinging booty. "This place is getting old, and I kinda wanna find something to eat." Plus he was pretty sure some people saw him throwing a few adventurers into the maws of the Violas. Best to leave just in case he was identified.

"I suppose I am a little hungry." Olga admits, not realizing the true intention why Avenger wanted to leave. What an innocent child.

"Ah yeah!" Avenger then grabbed Olga to her surprise, and put her on his shoulder. "Then let's leave without ever looking back!" It was then he noticed two amazon girls who were running toward him. Their faces were a serious one, with their weapons drawn. "Yep. No looking back as when I jump, it'll be high in the air. Just close your eyes."

Olga looked a bit hesitant, but did so. Like any other regular person, she was scared of heights. Holding tight onto his head with her arms wrapped on him, Avenger grinned and instantly leapt into the air while also doing his best to ignore what he was pretty sure were shouts from the amazon chicks.

Thankfully, he had a pretty good head start. Pretty soon he was jumping as hard as he could while also running rapidly to what he was certain is the nearest exit. Granted, there was the problem that he and Olga would have to travel through numerous floors to get back atop the surface. Facing dangers they could likely die in.

'_Good thing I can 'persuade' some guides to help us out.' _Angra then decided to head to the direction where the Rouge Town was to get such help. Soon being nothing but a speck to two angry Amazons that failed in catching him. Thank you Servant leg strength and A-Rank Agility.

* * *

A battle had happened just a while ago. Not the battle vs the massive Viola army and the botanical nightmare of course, but another battle. One that had involved Loki Familia's own ace and a beautiful mystery woman. Who's strength was capable of challenging even Aiz herself.

Had it not been for the aid of Finn and Riveria, then things may have ended rather badly for their ace. Though considering her current mood...that wasn't to say things were normal just yet.

"Eh. So Aiz...lost?" Tiona and Tione had just come back, having finished their job of killing that plant woman and all that alongside Finn. Where they returned to see a tense mood coming from Aiz, and with Finn and Riveria looking a bit worried. Needless to say, they asked what had happened and they got an answer. One they didn't like.

"This Tamer woman," Tione says while putting her thumb near her lip, looking serious. "She was that strong?"

"Very." Lefiya looked down. The three girls near a tent as they watched many of the rouge towns members do their best to try and fix their home. The young elf looking down as memories came from the battle just a while ago. "She was...so strong. Stronger than Aiz, in physical stats anyway. But just so quick and tact."

Aiz was Lefiya's idol, her goal. To one day stand beside her as an equal. Because of that, she trained so hard to reach her, even if it was only step by step. _'But that woman...she showed me the truth.'_

The truth that enemies won't just wait idly for people like her to get stronger. Had it not been for Aiz, she would have died being strangled. Worse, that same woman was able to rival her idol, and nearly won. It was...rare to see Aiz being outmatched. After all, she's a Level 5. Aside from the leaders of Loki Familia and a few other adventurers, it wasn't often she saw anybody that could challenge Aiz, let aside rival her. But now, she did.

'_This...this is the reality I must face. The truth that these are the foes one day I will one day battle.' _One that may be sooner than later. Which worried her as it wasn't just the Tamer she faced, but the giant womanly plant monster. Never had she seen such a monster like that, especially when it was created by some...orb monster.

Lefiya then decided to shake her head, and looked at the sister amazons. "So...what happened to that man and the noble girl, Olga? You mentioned something about them."

"Uh, like you wouldn't believe it!" Tiona whined as she angrily shook her hands. "Guy is totally suspicious, and ran off."

"Ran off?" Lefiya found that a bit hard to believe that some Level 4 could outrun Tione and Tiona. Sure they weren't the fastest, but they were still good at chasing others down. Especially monsters. So it was hard to believe that this guy..Avenger was it, could just escape.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think the guy lied about his Level. Or maybe has a unique skill." Tione then answered as she saw Lefiya's confusion. "Because while I wouldn't say he's as fast as that jerk Bete, he's definitely near that bastard's speed." The way he moved, even with that kid, no way a Level 4 could hit that speed unless there was something involved with that.

"Plus he turned into a total monst-" Tione then quickly put a hand over Tiona's mouth and then hit her in the head. "Hey!" The girl cried out while Tione ignored her, just glad she stopped her dumb sister from spilling the beans on that little tablet of information. Honestly, she was to carefree and loose lipped at times.

'_Plus.' _The Amazoness then thought. _'Finn told us to keep that part quite.'_

…

…

_..._

"_I have to leave now." Finn said to the girl, as they're move had killed the weakened mutated Viola woman. The Level 6 then positioned himself to leave as he felt something was wrong, and wished to head out._

"_Okay Captain." Tione smiled as she waved him off. "Be safe. I'll kill the leftover weeds alongside Tiona."_

"_Eh!? I have to help to?" The younger Amazon looked shocked._

"_Of course you do." Tiona smiled but in a dark way. Her hand then patting her beloved little sister on the head...before squeezing it ever tight._

"_Uh...sis…" Tiona then smiled as her head was feeling very squeezed like a lemon. "What are you..ow...doing...ow?"_

"_Just reminding you that by killing these creatures, we get magic stones." Tione sweetly smiled while still preceding to crush her sister's head. "Magic stones that can be used to pay a certain debt." Like a weapon that hadn't been paid for._

"_Ohhhhhwwwww." Tiona continued to smile despite feeling like a slowly crushed can of lima beans. "Right...tha-ow." Meanwhile, Finn just chuckled at the sight. While Tione might be going a bit far in the harming aspect, it wasn't as if Tiona couldn't handle it. Plus, Loki Familia was receiving complaints from the smiths who worked day and night to make such weapons possible, and were rather upset._

'_And it wouldn't be good for rumors to spread that Loki Familia made poor innocent workers work day and night to get no money after the jobs were done.' Finn thought amusingly as Tiona was now being lifted in the air with some blood now coming out of her head while she smiled._

"_Anyway, I must be leaving now. You two enjoy yourselves." Finn told them with Tione giving a mighty 'Yes' with Tione giving a thumbs up and waving good-bye. Though he then stopped, and turned to where he last saw that man, Avenger. His mind then briefly recalling what had happened._

_The massive monster attacking him._

_Ripping out numerous parts of his body, with death being certain._

_Then…_

"_...you...Brought this onto YOURSELF!"_

_Finn heard those words, as the man called Avenger began changing. His tattoos glowing and moving, before being enveloped by some shadow. Where to his rare surprise, turned into something similar to a werewolf which howled. All his limbs now intact. Then the new beast howled an unnatural roar._

_It wasn't anything fearsome or terrifying, and yet even then Finn felt something was wrong. It was then that at that moment the massive-sized monster attacked...and gained the exact same wounds as Angra before it could even strike._

'_That power...it's not normal.' The Gods blessings gave people like him all sorts of gifts and powers. While the vast majority of adventurers gained similar skills, every now and then some gained the power of unique skills. Some that ranged from very handy to abilities that were very very useful. But that power Avenger showed, that wasn't useful...it was insane!_

_And certainly not normal...if he was truly a normal adventurer as he claimed to be._

"_Tione, Tiona." He then called out to the two sisters. The latter being dropped with the former now paying close attention to him._

"_Yes Captain!" She eagerly asked while Tiona got up and rubbed her head, but also paid attention._

"_I want you to chase after that man. Avenger." He told them with both flinching slightly, as they also recalled the unnatural power that man used to help weaken the monster immensely. "Also, don't tell the others about him. I'll tell Riveria and later on Gareth and Loki, but not Aiz and Lefiya. Understood."_

"_Yes sir." The two girls nodded._

…

…

…

Just what was Avenger?

No doubt once they finished up here and went back to the surface, that would be one of the questions Finn would try to answer. At least to figure out if he was friend, or foe. _'After all, while there are some rare skills out there, a skill to turn a person into a monster...I doubt that's one of them.'_

Regardless, it just went to show there were lots of strange things going on in not just the Dungeon, but also elsewhere. After all, those Violas couldn't have come from nowhere. With Finn and Riveria explaining a Tamer was under her control, making them attack. Meaning there was a group out there causing these problems.

Well...not if they can help it.

But for now, Tione had better things to do. "Come on guys," She then told Lefiya and Tiona who looked at her as she began walking away. "Let's go see if Aiz is okay. Try to make that glum face turn around as we go back to the surface."

"Yeah!" Tiona agreed loudly with Lefiya giving a nod. All three then headed toward where Aiz should be in hopes to turn that sorry mood around before they head back to the surface. Undoubtedly to later give their report to both Loki and the Guild soon. So many things happened here in this Dungeon, that it made them wonder, what was going on outside as well.

* * *

"Here we go." Bell then entered the Guild, with his new armor and a ready face on him. A few people waving him hello with him replying kindly in turn, as he walked past them to see Eina as always.

These past two days has been interesting, particularly with his new...supporter. Lily.

She was certainly an odd girl, but she seemed considerably expressive. Maybe a little to expressive when it came to...violence, but nice enough of a girl. Speaking her emotions very easily. Though Bell's expression turned somber as he then recalled how Lily sometimes spoke as if she were some kind of slave when she talked about other adventurers she was with. All with that smile of hers, lik it was alright.

'_But it isn't.' _Bell thought, feeling a bit of anger that someone would abuse Lily, and any Supporter just like that. All because they couldn't fight properly. Although it seemed her problems stemmed from the Soma Familia, which is why today he decided to not go to the Dungeon just yet, and instead talk to Eina about the situation he was in. Or to be more specific, Lily.

"Oh. Bell-Kun." He then smiled a bit as he saw his advisor and went straight to her.

"Hey Eina-San." He says as Bell then stood right in front of her. His advisor smiled before him as she then took out some paper.

"So, is there something you wish to talk to me about." She got her pen ready. "After all, you must need something if you're not in the Dungeon already." Hehe, she had a point. These days he certainly went to the Dungeon bright and early. Usually he spoke to her _after _his little adventurers. But now, he needed her advice on the matter for his new friend.

"Actually, there's something I want to speak to you about." Bell admits as he then begins talking about what happened a few days prior, who he met, and what's been going on. Speaking as best he could so that Eina understood the first time, listening closely as he told her his thoughts and knowledge. Of everything he knew of Lily.

"I see...another Familia supporter." Is what Eina said at the end, while also processing the rest of the information Bell gave her.

"Is it a bad thing Eina-San?" Bell asked hesitantly, wondering if he made a mistake. The half-elf shaking her head to discourage such thoughts from Bell.

"No, no. Not...necessarily." Eina answered before sighing a bit. She then looked at Bell and decided to give her response to the situation of the matter. "Just tell me, how would you describe Lilliluka?"

"She's a nice girl. A bit odd, but she does her job as a Supporter very well." Is what Bell told her, as his mind went back to his small companion. _'But...she was all alone. And while I don't think she was lying about being left out from her Familia…' _His mind then went to how viciously she fought, despite being a Supporter as she beat down on the ant. _'...but…'_

As Bell thought this, Eina snapped him out of it by asking him a question. "Bell. What Familia does she come from?"

"Soma Familia, from what she told me."

At that Eina then bent her head and put her hands together as she considered the answer. Remembering what she knew of that specific Familia. None of it was good or bad, but very vague.. "Soma Familia huh...I can't strongly support or oppose that one."

Mostly due to the fact that she knew very little about it in the first place.

Of course for someone like Bell, who had only come just months ago to the city, naturally he didn't know most Familias aside from the most famous. So quickly he asked, "Um, what kind of Familia are they."

"Just a moment." Eina replied as she then grabbed a small folder alongside her frames, putting them on as she then read the contents of the folder. "Soma Familia is a fairly normal dungeon-prowling familia with average strength." She recited to him. "And they also dabble in the retail industry."

"Retail industry?" Bell tilted his head.

"Yes, they sell wine." An image of such drinks then came to both their minds. ""They don't sell much product to stores...but the taste is supposed to be extraordinary." Her own boss, the leader of the Guild in place of their God, even bragged of such a thing. While he was many things, when it came to judging the more expensive life of Orario, the elf wasn't one to lie.

...even if it was just ending with him bragging how he could afford such things unlike most of them.

Eina then checked the page for followers and found herself being surprised. "Whoa...they have quite a few members too. I had no idea."

"A lot of members mean…" Bell just looked on, waiting for an answer.

"Their God, Soma, has a good following." Eina answers back. "I haven't heard anything good or bad about him in particular though." She admits. Though to be fair, it was tough to know of every God in this city. Most people only pay attention to the main Gods who brought fame and reputation to their name. "In fact, his situation compared to most Gods is quite the opposite. Being well-known for not interacting with other Gods. The best I heard was that he never even participates in celebrations, why, it's a challenge to even find someone who's seen him."

"Well that's...an extreme case." Bell has seen how many Gods, even those like Hestia and Miach try to get attention. Yet somehow this God, Soma, got followers, but refuses to do any form of social interaction. Very strange in Bell's eyes.

Eina looked over the folder and her own memories, and let out a breath of air. "There's nothing strange about the Familia itself. Still…"

"Still?" The way Eina said the word, made Bell worry a bit.

"This is just my opinion, but...the members of the Soma Familia don't seem normal." She recalled last week, how one seemed very worried about getting to his home. Saying something about, 'I need that drink', but in a frantic and unnatural way. "They fight amongst themselves, almost like they're frantic…" As if they were all desperate for something. However, she shouldn't judge this girl Bell had with him.

If anything, from Bell's descriptions, she seemed very nice if not rather odd. Eina could bet it might have to do with how the Familia is run, affecting her treatment. Not to mention her…'wild' tendencies as Bell described, could be put under a type of self-defense. As Eina has heard Supporters like the girl Lily were abused by other adventurers for being seen as worthless.

"For now, I'll support you in hiring that girl." Eina said thinking maybe some time with a kind boy like Bell could help the girl out.

"Eh. Really?" Bell asked confused.

Eina nodded. "While the Familia is...questionable, ultimately the more muddled rumors are around Soma. Just don't get into trouble with the other Familia members, and you should be fine. Plus, getting a Supporter is really good." It would be a great benefit to Bell to have help. If anything, she was all in for the Supporter.

"Just remember Bell," Eina then speaks in a 'teacher' tone, getting Bell to listen more closely. "This is your decision, and your choice. Just be careful and take responsibility for what happens next. Though I'm sure you'll be fine." Eina smiled at him with Bell giving one of his own. The mood between them is rather good.

Though Bell then looked a bit down, and decided to ask one last question just in case. To see if what Lily told him before was true. "Um, Eina-San." He slowly speaks to her. "Is it..._true_, that Adventurers look down on Supporters?"

Even before she spoke, Eina's face said it all. "...yes. Full-time Supporters are not very well respected. And from what you told me about Lily, you can guess why."

"_We just carry the bags. That's what other Adventures have Lily do all the time."_

Those were the words she said to Bell. Making him ever slightly grit his teeth. To be looked down on just because you couldn't fight like a full-on Adventure...It was just wrong. _'Is that why Lily is so...odd?'_

As for Eina, she also felt bad for both Bell and the Supporter he had. After all, not _everyone _could be an adventurer, like Bell could. It was sad, but not everyone had immense potential like Bell or certain others. Some may say one should never give up, while others say everyone was equal, but that wasn't true. For better or worse, there were many people who came to this city to make it big, only to find they didn't have what it takes.

Even with a God's Blessing, not everyone could become stronger for a variety of factors. Many compared to Bell, would hit their full limits quickly and discover that this was all they're capable of, and thus usually forced to become Supporters due to having no choice in the matter. This naturally made many discriminate against them for being 'weak', despite not it being their fault.

To Eina, it made her upset how such Adventurers treated their fellow man like that, with clearly Bell feeling the same. Eina noticed his troubled look at how people could discriminate against others just because they couldn't get stronger.

Thinking of something to say, Eina attempted to say to Bell that would cheer him up. "Bell," Though it was at that moment her eyes realized something was wrong, seeing an item Bell was missing on him. Then carelessly (responsibly?) said it which arguably made the mood worse. "What happened to your knife?"

"My knife?" Bell turned his head, confused by Eina's words. "What do you mean, it's right here...Wha-?" It was then he saw that his unique weapon truly was gone from its sheath. For a second his mind went blank.

"I…" Then reality slowly caught up to him as his eyes became full panic with Eina also in a state of shock. "I droooppppppeeeeddddd IIITTTTTTT!?"

* * *

"..." It was still sunny out, and many people were doing their own business. This of course included a young 'boy', who stood in front of a small store where a dwarf was at. He was a decent acquaintance, and made good deals. Normally, the boy would enter and give him the materials he...acquired… and give it to him for money. Having done it for a long time now, including recently. Though he did have to clean up some of the stuff he took.

Can't sell him things with blood on it.

Yet today...Lily didn't enter, despite holding a special knife from the famed Hephaestus Familia. Instead, as Lily left, he felt something different from the usual animalistic joy he felt, but instead...guilt?

"_Thank you Lily for the help."_

Those words. They must be false, right? After all, how many people had he seen smile at him, then later in the Dungeon when the time came, mocked him and sometimes left him behind. His own Familia members have once been kind to him, only to force him to be bait to distract the monster.'

Yet...Bell seemed different. Overall, as the young male continued moving forward, where he could only wonder one thing. _'Is he truly kind...or is it the long con.'_

Lily's mind then felt weird. Before he wouldn't have had problems selling away another Adventurer's stuff. But now he felt all off. He hadn't felt this way since...since…?

"_Don't worry." A man hidden in shadows said with a smile. A sick mud looking liquid coming out of his hand, as he removed the clothing that then exposed her back. "It'll be all over soon."_

Lily then gasped a bit, 'his' body shaking in fear. His 'form' to the third person, seemingly turning to a smaller female girl, before reverting to a male with sharp teeth.

Up until now he's always felt elated and happy. Yet for some reason that memory...that memory made him scared. Why? Before he could even answer, as if to protect himself, Lily could already feel the memory fading away. For a second he wished to grab hold of that memory, but then hesitated. Hesitated as...he felt it was too scary to keep the memory. Soon, the memory was gone, still in his mind somewhere, but locked away tight.

"..." Lily then resumed his way home, while pondering what he should do with the knife. However as he walked, his focus made him unaware of two people. Two people holding groceries and talking, when suddenly one of them stopped and turned to the male and told him a line that made him pause.

"Where did you get that knife, beastkin?" Lily's eyes widened, before realizing that while he had been thinking deeply, he had accidentally allowed the knife out in the open. Lily then just chuckling, his fear from before now gone and back to 'normal', red eyes slightly glowing.

"And what makes you say that?" The 'beastkin' said as he looked at Ryu, putting the knife away. "Maybe you should show evidence before accusing me hag." Oh yeah. The smell on her was an old one.

While Syr gasped, Ryu showed no emotion. Aside from a small twitch of course. Still, her glare didn't let up, and instead narrowed further. " I _know _what I saw. Either give it here, or something may happen."

"Like maybe...you dropping dead?" Lily chuckles as small little claws begin coming out in replacement of his nails. A thing Ryu noticed with her staring at the beastkin.

"You were warned." Is all she said as she then took a step forward. Oh yeah. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Next chapter, a small fight between the two girls. Lily had more than just a change in personality.**

* * *

"Happy Halloween." Sakura (Avenger) said as she wore a rather skimpy witch outfit. One that revealed her(?) sizable assets that the real Sakura had, yet with tattoos that glowed and dark skin making her look truly exotic. "Like what you see?" Avenger touched his female body, letting readers imagine what they liked.

"You're a nutjob." Olga, wearing a Da Vinci (Rider) costume, told Avenger flat out. "Honestly, let's just answer these reviews. I'm sure people here wanna eat their candy instead of seeing you act like some, some...man...whore, thing?" Hard to describe this as Avenger is now both man and woman.

"Whatever." The Sakura-looking Avenger said as her chest moved quite a bit, Olga staring at them angrily before looking away. "I suppose we should get this month's chapter and review done with. So, let's start."

"Good." Olga said as she then unwrapped a chocolate bar and happily ate one. Grabbing a note card with questions and swallowed her treat, to get this review done with. She wanted to eat some treats tonight. "This is from **Drake D Zero**, for Avenger."

"Really?" Avenger, still as Sakura, grabbed the card and read it over. "Ah, my old home. Yeah, it more or less vanished during the passage of time. Maybe it became a town, maybe it blew up, I don't know. The wiki only says that the people and the town kept on changing until one day, bam. That was it."

"I suppose that makes sense." Olga acknowledges the answer. "Even Chaldea will one day vanish. After all, all things are destined to vanish and change eventually."

"True that." Avenger says. "Moving on, next one. From **SG**."

"That one huh." Olga recalled that question. "Yes **SG**, I do know what happens to my canon self. After all, all knowledge the author has, I have. Hopefully if that is me, then Chaldea will save me."

"Screw that!" Avenger yells as his chest moves in his anger. "I'm pissed by what **SG **said in the end. How they're damn right! Murasame did come before me, while I got no animation! The closest is that Carnival Festival thing I think, of whatever quick bonus thing I saw in the wiki." Life truly is unfair.

"Uh, right." Olga said, a bit scared by her Servant-turned-Witch. Not seeing him angry often. But then again, it made sense. He's a Shirou Face but got no animation. Pretty sad. "Uh, moving on, this is a question for you Avenger. From **Nico Bellic.**" Hopefully this calms him down.

Her Servant then read the question and sighs. "This one huh. Uh, yeah, stuff like that is confusing, especially for comics and shows. Where a character seemingly can dodge stuff faster than light, yet can't dodge a bullet for the plots stupid sake. Like SuperMan who can get hit, despite having super hearing. Yeah, same crap can happen to Servants for the plot's sake. Pretty dumb. Alos, Olga's attacks aren't really faster than light, they just glow brightly. Not anything that glows in an attack means it's faster than light."

"And no **Nico Bellic**, I don't care for Rule 34." Olga added angrily. "So stop asking about such dirty things!"

"Then we got **im impostor **asking about my sacrifice." Avenger shakes his beautiful face that readers and viewers love seeing, especially after Heaven's Feel. "Yes. I do have memories. The chapters do show my past a bit."

"And **Hollowknight012," **Olga grits her teeth. "Don't ask things you _know _I won't answer. Also, **Shipper, **why would I _ever _kiss Avenger?"

"Brat's too young for me anyway." Avenger admits. "I mean, dude, I might be All the World's Evils, but even I have standards." Kissing a kid thousands of years below his age is one of them.

"Oh, and **Crossing**." Olga then gives a small bow. "Thanks for clarifying how mana works. Truth be told, author got lazy in researching that part."

"And lazy enough to not change it either." Avenger chuckles. "What a jerk." Avengers then got a fighting list from **Rathalos **which he nodded at. "Hm. And a nice list of what would happen if I fight these guys. And if I would win too?"

"Can you?" Olga asks him.

"Well…" Avenger looks at the list again. "Aiz, I can totally win. The rest, uh, not so much."

"Remember folks, he can win against all humans as he proclaims. That list only has one human, with the rest being either a hybrid or different species all together." Olga adds on.

"Yeah. Honestly, it all depends on how I fight them. I can win, just not as easily as humans such as Aiz."

"In any case, that is all the time we have for today. I hope for those going out for Halloween, be safe." Olga then starts saying as the area starts going dark but then glowing with bright orange pumpkins. "Remember, stay aware at night."

"And dress either awesome, or sexy." Avenger teases.

"Bye." The two then say before saying one last thing. "And happy Halloween."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was datetime now, and all was more or less okay. Not much crime happening, people doing their daily lives, and just enjoying themselves in general. An average boring day. "Yeah. This is nice." Avenger liked today as he and Olga were at a little stand eating ice cream cones.

Why this world that was clearly based on the medieval times had such treats was a mystery. Then again, they had decently advanced prosthetics and other things that shouldn't belong, so what was a little food to this world. Regardless, Avenger and Olga were enjoying their treat. Having left the Dungeon easily and decided a break was necessary after all that violence down there.

"I suppose it is." Olga giggled as she ate her ice cream cone. Normally she wasn't allowed such treats, as she is the heir to Chaldea. It was unwise for someone of her status to be eating such childish things. Yet since none of her valers were here...she supposed eating such delicious junk food was fine every now and then.

Her tongue tasted the vanilla and cold cream. Her tongue shivered in a good way, but being careful not to allow the treat to enter her gums or get a cold surprise. T think they got out of the Dungeon so quickly. She supposed that even if Avenger was the self-proclaimed 'weakest Servant' in existence, he's still a Servant. A being stronger and far faster than ordinary humans. Avenger even staging he had A-Rank Agility, explaining how he moved so quickly.

'_Granted we did need help with directions.' _After all, the map they bought was only for the Upper Levels, not the lower ones. So Avenger got some help from some nice man, where later he took the man where he would then give him the money for the kind directions. Oddly though, when Avenger returned he said the man wanted no money and had given Avenger a nice sword that could be sold. Guess the people in the Dungeon were nicer than she thought.

'_Although maybe next time, Avenger could not use the gift for something dumb.' _I mean, when he brought the sword back it had a bit of blood on it. Avenger stating he tested it on some rabbit. How careless. Anyway, here they were now, relaxing and enjoying this fine day. In a way, Olga kinda liked it.

Back home, she was always busy with something. Studying magecraft, theories of summoning, learning how to finance money, and taking classes on countless subjects she would need to one day run Chaldea. All things she took without complaint, and worked every day to one day be a proper leader. After all, Chaldea won't run by itself. It needed a Director, and she was going to be that Director. Even if it meant having little personal time to herself.

"..." Olga then looked up at the sky, then down at her feet. _'And yet...here I am now.' _Instead of working to become the best Director, she was fooling around with her Servant. Such a situation made her….uncertain how to feel about it. As she thought this though, suddenly she felt her cheek feeling cold and suddenly wet. "Gah!"

"Hahahaa!" It was Avenger, who shoved his ice cream cone on her cheek.

"Avenger!" Olga yelled at him while grabbing a napkin and wiping her sticky face.

"Oh come on Master, you needed it." The weakest Servant told her as he then lied down on the sidewalk. Hus action caused a woman to trip and hit the sidewalk in the face, Avenger then ignoring the dirty looks he got from it. "Just forget about your troubles, and relax."

"Relax!" Olga then glared at him. "I am relaxing."

"Yeah right." The Avenger waved his hand as if dismissing her claim. "If you were, then you wouldn't be thinking so hard with that stern expression. What are you, a thinking gorilla?"

"!" Olga blushed hard while giving an angry stare at him. "H-h-how dare you!" She then waved her finger angrily at him. "I'll have you know, I'm the heir to the next defense for mankind. The Chaldea Organization! Of course I must be ready."

"Uh-hu." Avenger dryly says while not bothering to sit up, forcing people to move around him while giving mean stares at him. "But that's on earth. What about here?"

"Well I-uh...I…" Olga stayed silent. As truthfully, what Avenger said was logical. After all, here in this world, what was she supposed to do? At home she always studied, having little time to herself. But here, she didn't have to do any extra studying, additional work, or reviewing tasks she herself would one day do. Here, she just did...whatever she liked.

"So relax Master." Avenger continues telling her. Not caring when a little girl and her brother then tripped over his laid back arms and also hit the ground and began crying. "Here, you don't need to worry about expectations. Just do what I do. Relax."

"..." Olga then began licking her ice cream, and just stared at the street. Saying nothing as her mind wondered, what she was doing now, was it...alright?

* * *

Ryu had to admit, she slightly underestimated this boy.

She has met many individuals before. Some boastful, some twisted. Others who were weak, and others who were strong. With many who challenged her being both boastful and weak at the same time. Those types of people, they bragged they're power but were easily dealt with by her hand. So once she crushed them, if they survived, the people who attacked her would be on their knees (if they had any) and beg for mercy.

"Hahaha!" This male wasn't the begging type.

While he wasn't strong, he was rather quick for what she guessed is a Level 2. Very quick as she had to dodge what were very sharp claws from the male's hands, who then jumped near her with a mouth full of teeth that belonged to a monster and tried biting her nose.

"Away." She then kicked the Prum in the chest, sending him into a wall. The boy coughed at the attack's impact, and fell on his knees. Ryu then walked up to him, ready to get the knife back.

"Gra!" Only to once more be forced to dodge as the Prum tried biting at her leg, then quickly tried slicing her with even longer claws. As she jumped away lightly, the Prum coughed some blood and spit it out.

"?" Blood that was...acidic? The red liquid hitting the ground and actually hissing a bit. Ryu's eyes narrowed as that wasn't normal at all. Not that she had time to think it as the Prum attacked again like a wild animal. No technique, no skill, just pouncing no differently than a monster. _'And yet he gives the air like one.' _

Ryu stared at the Prum's eyes and only saw a craze wild side with a hint of cunning in them. The way he acted and moved was definitely like a monster, as no regular person would attack like he was. He wasn't even bothering using the stolen knife, or the other weapons she could detect on him. Just his own body, making her believe he had a skill as she then noticed his eyes change to that seen on an avian monster in the Dungeon. The type with good eyesight.

'_Despite being a low-level,' _Ryu thought as she easily dodged his claws and struck with an apple, hitting him in the face. _'His strength and speed is much higher than it should be.' _The Prum kept on moving without hesitation, the bruise the apple made on his face actually receding away.

'_Very well then,' _Ryu then leaked some of her own aura, and for the first time the male Prum froze. _'I suppose I should get a bit serious.' _

It was then at that moment clarity was seen in the Prum's eyes. It wasn't fear, or the thought he should beg. But instead something akin that can be found in animals. The realization that their target was stronger than them, and they should run.

So that's what he did. Quickly turned around and went to escape.

"Futile." Sadly, against someone as powerful as Ryu, a former high-ranking Adventure, it wasn't possible for the Prum to a carrot in Ryu's hand, she threw it so fast that in another world from this one, its speed would match a bullet. It hit the Prum in the back with the young boy shouting in pain.

* * *

"I can't find it anywhere. Where did I drop it?" Walking in the streets is Bell Cranel, who at the moment was having a near panic attack at losing his precious gift given to him by lady Hestia. Oh, how could he be so stupid! What an idiot!

'_I can imagine grandpa laughing at me now.' _Bell thought as he imagined his grandpa in the afterlife and how he would be laughing at how he, an adventurer, lost his own gear. Adventurers died sometime without proper gear. Plus, this was something Hesita gave him. It would make him feel guilty that he lost the beautiful gift his own Goddess gave him.

As Bell then decided to maybe check another area he was in, a pair of red eyes stared right at him, before turning to a more natural color and less sinister glow. Where the figure with said eyes then pounced and impacted on Bell. "Gah! Wha-What?"

Bell quickly turned around to see what hit him. Where there, sprawled on the ground is none other than…"Lilly!?"

"Ah...Mr. Bell." The young girl says as she looks a bit tired. A smile on her face while her eyes quickly looked back. "I was-haha-just having some problems."

"Wha-what happened?" Bell kneeled and grabbed Lilly with worry, the young girl a bit surprised by his tender care and worry. As most adventurers never bothered asking her about her pain.

"...I…" Lilly hesitated to speak, as she looked into Bell's innocent eyes, with no hint of deception in them. "A...violent dog attacked me."

While a part of Bell questioned how such an animal can harm Lilly, since she struck monsters even harsher, the more emotional part of him pushed aside rationality as he was instead worried for her safety. Quickly noting how her clothes were rather dirty with some weird food on them and then had his hand enter his bag to locate what he believed should have a healing potion he got earlier.

As he did that though, suddenly two figures came out. Ryu and her friend Syr. Lilly saw them with her eyes, and without Bell noticing, concentrated on her head while also retracting any sharp teeth and the hidden claws she had which soon became regular fingers. Any wounds she had during the fight, now gone.

"...I cannot believe he managed to escape." Ryu finally got out of the alley, and gazed around for the strange male. Behind her was Syrwho was tired after chasing her friend and complaining about her speed. As they came out though, Bell soon noticed while Lilly then quickly feinted fear as Bell then called out to the two women.

"Eh? Ryu-san and Syr-san? What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

Ryu then walked up to him. "Ah. Cranell-san, excellent timing." In her hands came a small weapon that she had taken when the male Prum threw it at her, thus distracting her long enough for him to escape. "I have information about your…" It was then Ryu at last noticed who Bell was tending to.

A young person who was clearly feminine in nature, having dainty hands and longer eyelashes. Her eyes and hands appear normal and looking while similar, completely different from the person she faced earlier. But…

"Crannel-san, please step aside!" Then to Bell's surprise and Lilly's feinted shock, Ryu grabbed the hood on her and pulled it back.

"Yah." Lilly exclaims as two floppy ears were then revealed, the same pair that Bell saw while to Ryu, she was now unsure of what was even happening.

"...a Chienthrope?" While the male she fought had animal features, Ryu knew those had to be a result of a skill. While ferocious, those claws and teeth didn't look like they were natural _parts _of the actual body. Instead feeling as if they were just added for the sake of combat. Which meant one thing. _'A transformation type power.' _Seems Bell has the power to meet very interesting friends.

Or potentially backstabbers in this case.

Ryu isn't a fool, this girl is the same 'man' from before. She must have some power that allows her to shift forms. Ganted, it must be a rare skill since she could morph herself into monster limbs, but she wasn't to much of a threat. To her anyway.

"What's gotten into you!?" She then heard Bell's words, as he gripped Lilly closer while yelling at her. "Lilly, are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" The innocent child said.

It seems Bell has been tricked. She supposed it made sense, with Bell being so kind. He was the type of man that wished to help others, and it was admirable, in a foolish way. Perhaps this is why Syr liked him, as Ryu could see the...interest in him. _'...Huh? Interest?'_

Shaking her head, Ryu decided to simply give a small bow to Bell. "My apologies," She started as she looked at the girl, who gave a not-so innocent look. "I mistook her for someone else." Ryu then went and grabbed something from her apron. "Which reminds me, this knife...does it belong to you?"

Instead of a proper reply, all Ryu got to her surprise was a scream as Bell then rushed in front of Ryu and held her hands tight with the knife on it. "My knife." He actually cried with small tears in his eyes. "Thank youuu! Thank you! Thank you sooo much!"

Ryu, despite her attempts, was unable to hide the slight reddening on her cheeks. "Crannel-san. This is...awkward...You should be doing this with Syr."

"Huh!?" Syr herself went. "What are you saying."

At this point though, Bell was ignoring them and instead lovingly holding his knife closely. Glad that it was now back into his hands. "But I'm relieved. I'm so sorry Goddess, I promise I'll never drop it again." He then hugged it with the cold metal on his face, not noticing he was slightly cutting himself. Though then again, it'll probably heal.

"Drop?" Ryu gave a questioning look, while then to the girls they then saw the knife glowing with strange writing seen on it. Lilly herself looked surprised as she didn't realize this knife was more special than it was.

Bell then put his gift back and gave Ryu a smile. "I can't thank you enough for this. Where did you find it?"

"...I didn't." Ryu then looked at Lilly who gave a dark glare at her while behind Bell. "The Prum I mentioned before got rid of it to escape."

"Prum?" Bell then remembered when he first met Lilly. "Ah. That's why you confused him with Lilly."

"Indeed." Ryu still kept an eye on said culprit, who was just silent. "I chased him through the alley. He put up some fight, but eventually he escaped my sight when he distracted me with your knife. After that, I caught up with him, but it seems I mistook the young girl for the Prum. My mistake."

"Too quick to judge…" Bell gave Lilly a worried look, while the girl herself just glanced away.

"Correct. While the the two look alike, thus my confusion, the one I chased was a male Prum. Clearly this one is a female Chienthrope." Or whatever she actually was. Prum, Beastkin, Human, this girl was someone else. If it weren't for the fact Bell seems to trust her, Ryu would have given proper punishment to the little one. Yet it seems this child wasn't giving Bell to much of a hard time.

Though if she kept this up, and Bell wasn't nearby...she'll deal with her properly.

"I guess I understand." Bell then nodded to himself, believing what happened and thinking this was all a misunderstanding. As he and Ryu continued to talk, Syr herself walked up to Lilly who just gave an empty look at her as Syr whispered something to her ear.

"No more mischief, okay." She gave a sweet smile, one that didn't seem to align with her eyes.

"...Of course." Lilly smiled at her with a sweet look. The two then nodded and each turned away. While it was uncertain what Syr's expression was, for Lilly, she gave a dark predatorial look at this woman. Wondering if an opportunity might come if an 'accident' would happen near her. For such a sweet woman, Lilly felt a rather...dark air from her. Clearly, she wasn't a normal one. Her instincts said so.

At this point, Bell and Ryu have finished talking with the elf calling out to her human companion, "All the loose ends have been tied up. Syr, we should head back to the bar."

"Ah, yes." Syr then walked to her as the two then resumed their walk together. Both Bell and Lilly watching them go off onto the streets.

"Thank you so much for everything." Bell called out to them one last time, while Lilly said nothing. Though after a bit, she then spoke wanting to know something.

"Hey Mister Bell...who are those two?" Plus how strong were they?

"Just two waitresses." Bell said innocently, with no form of deception. "They work at a nice tavern that's very well known. The Hostess Fertility." Waitresses huh. With the skill that elf showed, Lilly wondered deeply about that. But she knew one thing though.

"Don't take Lilly there please." She says with Bell scratching his head. He wondered what was up with her. Regardless, the two then went on their way and would later separate. Each going their own separate path.

"..." With neither of the two noticing a bespectacled man watching at the distance. His eyes looking at the both of them. No. Correction. At Lilly specifically, as his lens reflected her image. He then smirked as his eyes watched Lily leave.

It seems it was the right call to listen to those rumors and the complaints of his Familia members. Because never did he expect to see that little runt out here, and clearly targeting another adventurer. But even more interesting, was how _different _she acted. After all, not everyday he saw that pathetic brat actually fight.

'_Although it does make me wonder who that waitress really is.' _The man then scratched his thin face. A smile then showing as he realized capturing the girl might be good, and he should do it soon. Because it was clear by now she wielded some power that could benefit _him _and those under his control. A little of that fool's failed wine should make her compliant to him.

"It's time to come home, Liliruca Arde." Then like that, the man went away to plan soon. Very soon.

* * *

The Guild was a place where Adventurers came to deliver their reports and Valis when they finished exploring the Dungeon. It handled finance, logistics, and aided Adventurers so they could travel the Dungeon as best they could. With advisors giving any advice they can if it will help them on their journey. Thus why it is important for both the Guild and Adventurers to have a positive relationship so both sides can benefit.

"Only twelve-thousand Vals!? Are you kidding me!?" Sadly, while most Adventurers were polite, that didn't mean _everybody _was a good person. Let aside even try putting up manners. Something one man was finding out the hard way with his latest guest, with others hearing and pitying the Guild member while embarrassed by this Adventurer.

He's the type of person that gives them a bad name.

"Don't screw with me!" The Adventurer roared as he slammed his fist onto the desk. His decently high strength makes it crack with both anger _and panic _in his eyes. "Are you frickin blind!?"

Nearby, both Eina and her human friend Misha Florr. Both watching the exchange between the two and sighing. It was rare, but there were days when Adventurers demanded things that were, well, plain dumb. Both knowing the person he was talking to and felt sorry for him for dealing with this unreasonable person.

Even worse though, they _knew _which Familia he belonged to. After all, he wasn't the first to yell in anger at the Guild members for money.

"Oh boy." Misha sighed while staring at the fight and grumbling. "Not again. Another one of Soma Familia's Adventurers." She then saw how the Adventurer kept on pointing at the Vals, as if believing it really was worth more than it actually was. Kinda pathetic. "Why are they all so obsessed with money?"

'_If only we knew.' _Eina thought as the arguing got louder where now many people could hear the two fighting.

"Did you count every single drop item?!" The Adventurer asked the Guild member. "Check again! Now!" He then demanded. Refusing to believe what he brought was so little in his eyes.

"Idiot!" The member felt insulted, angry at what this guy was telling him. "How long do you think I've been working here!? My eyes are just fine!" No way was he gonna up the price on these items just to satisfy some jerk. The Guild member being especially tired from dealing with these Soma Familia jerks. He had to deal with them the most, and was sick of it.

"Ugh." Misha growled as she tried her best to ignore the scene but couldn't. "Just watching this makes me want to tear my eyes out. Sooo glad I'm not in charge of Soma Familia members." Because that would suck a lot.

Back at the scene, at long last reality was hitting the dude. Though clearly he wished to deny it further, as his eyes bulged and he hit his head on the desk. His hands gripping the back of his head so tight, a bit of blood could be seen trickling down. His teeth grinding at what the money he was being given. "Damn it, that's _all?_" He uttered. "That's all its worth!?"

Eina just stared on, as a conversation from earlier came into her mind. Involving Bell and when she talked about Soma Familia. Her words being, '_Personally, I wanted you to hire a Supporter as quickly as possible...So I'm all for it.'_

But staring at this man, and the other Soma Familia members who made a riot from before, Eina was now starting to regret what she said to Bell earlier. Because if that girl was like these guys, then well...Eina then just leaned on on the counter, her chest pressing on the wood while her face turned to that of worry. "I may have spoken a little too soon."

As Eina then pondered what to do next, Misha saw the doors to the Guild opening and noticed a person entering.

'_Huh. Who's he?' _A newcomer from the looks of it. While Misha won't say she knew everybody that came into the Guild, However, she did recognize most faces, yet found herself confused she didn't get a sense of familiarity with this man. Either she just never noticed him before, or, he's a newcomer. The stranger then looked around the Guild for a bit, as if trying to find something.

There her eyes then met blue ones. Oh gosh, was she blushing!?

It was there the handso-er, young man then walked towards her. Pushing aside his blonde hair while his belt made a small noise as it hoisted some piece of metal on it. Strange, she didn't recognize what was in the holster. In just a few moments the newcomer was right in front of her, where Misha tried her best to compose herself while Eina went away to deal with her other tasks.

"Hello there." Misha then began professionally. "How may I help you today?" Hopefully she wasn't blushing now, because up close, he was actually kinda cute in a rugged kind of way. A bit young looking, but hey, he looked older than Bell. Which counted for something as her friend Eina seemed to be very interested in him.

'_Even if her feelings for him won't work out.' _No offense to Eina, but while she did tease her about her feelings for Bell, Eina's a grown woman. Bell's a kid. Not even fifteen. So either her friend waited for him to grow up, or it's likely Eina will be arrested for, ahem, you know…

It was then this dashing young man spoke. "Yes. You actually can help me."

"Alright then." Misha sat properly with her back straight. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm...looking for somebody." The man slowly said as he then went to grab something in his pocket. As he did so, Misha noted how his clothes were rather strange, even by usual standards. Must be from one of the farther countries.

"Looking for somebody." Misha grabbed a notebook. "Do you have a description of them so I may help. Although this does feel more like a job for the guards if you ask me." She wasn't being rude, she was just telling the truth. The Guild did handle some things like this, but security was more equipped.

"I understand." The man took something out. A thin piece of paper from the looks of it. "Sadly, I'm rather...new here. So I don't actually know much of this place. I asked around and a person told me I can find help here."

"And I will." Misha told him. "Just explain who the person is and I'll see what I can do."

"Better than saying," The man then planted the paper down. "I'd rather show instead." Misha's eyes then slightly widened. As there on the paper was a _perfect image _of a young girl. As she grabbed the paper, she then felt the surface of it felt different. Like it wasn't paper, or normal paper at the least. Not to mention the picture looked so...life-like. She's seen great artists, but this felt like it was on another level.

"So. Have you seen her?" She then snapped out of it. Quickly Misha looked at the photo...and instantly recognized the girl there. She is-!

"Ah. Yes. Yes I do." Misha told the man who blinked in surprise. Well, today's his lucky day since she knew this girl. After all, she _was _the one who helped her and her God start out.

"Well that's good." The man put a hand on his hip. "Do you know where she's at?"

"Yep. I do have the contact information and address of her and her God's current home." As Misha went to get a folder, the man frowned. God? "Just let me ask you one thing." Misha then asked as she then got back to the desk, unaware of the young man's frown. "What is your relationship with Olga?"

"A person to watch over her and maybe bring her back home." The man said as he leaned a bit forward, Misha once more trying to not turn into a red tomato. First the God Angra and now this man! Not that she minded in truth. It was actually nice to see such handsome men.

"Uh-er-home?" Misha asked.

"Uh-hu. Home." The blonde repeated. "Lets just say despite her standing as a noble, she sometimes does things you'd expect a kid her age to do. In this case, do some exploration."

"Ah." Misha then nodded. "So she ran from home to have an adventure."

"More or less." The man lied coolly. "She's a good person and usually obeys the rules, but she's still a kid at heart. Plus her father wasn't exactly….attentive. So she left to get some excitement in her life."

Misha wished to say Olga was the first to do this, in reality though, she wasn't. Lots of young people who came in Orario were actually people wanting fame or looking for something in their lives. Thus this usually consisted of them running from home, which happens a lot. Why, Eina's little crush was the same type. A young boy who had no parents, yet decided to just go to Orario for some reason. The type of story you here everywhere.

"Understood. I'll help you out." Misha declared to the man.

"Thanks." The man then winked at her with those wonderful eyes while smiling. "You're a real prize."

"Ahehehe." Why couldn't Adventurers be like this? Misha then took out some papers from the folder and then showed it to the man. "This is where its located, her and her Gods home."

The young man blinked a bit, narrowing his eyes at the words. Then he chuckled and scratched his chin. "Er, yeah, since I'm new here, think you can give me a map." Oh, of course. She forgot he's new here. Of course he wouldn't know the area. For a second, she thought he couldn't read. How silly of her.

"I'll get one right away." Though before Misha could, she then felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Just one more thing ma'am." The young man then said. "Who's this...God, you speak of?" If Olga really did run away, then it's natural that since she got here, her family and this man didn't know her current situation. She's _so _going to give her a scolding when she shows back up here for worrying her family.

"Her God, it's Angra Mainyu." Misha replied before going to get a map. As she turned though, what she didn't notice was the instant horror on the young man's face.

"...Angra...Mainyu…" That….That wasn't good. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out an unknown piece of metal that nobody would recognize. But in his world, it would be called a communicator. "Chaldea, it's me. Archer." The young man said. "I know who Olga's Servant is...and it isn't good."

* * *

**I'm sure most of you will figure out Archer's identity. And if not, you'll find out very soon. Where you'll also realize why he's worried for Olga being with Angra. And as you saw with lilly, things might take a different turn in canon.**

* * *

"And we're back after another damn month." Angra moans. "Seriously, what does it take to get the author to write!?"

"A lot apparently." Olga agrees. "It seems he just likes procrastinating a lot."

"Tch. Loser." Angra crosses his arms. "He should sit down and write my cool adventures. Because people wanna see what happens to the next chapter baby."

"Right." Olga grabbed her flash cards. "In the meantime, let us read our current reviews. They're a bit too few though however, with little questions."

"Wasn't it because of that dumb error thing last month?" Angra points out.

'Yeah, it probably was." Olga laments. "Shame many readers couldn't read Chapter 15 properly."

"Yeah. A real shame." Angra then grabbed the cards. "Okay, let's get this over with. First question from **kerrowe**. Oh. And it involves your height." Angra chuckled. "Tiny."

"I'm not!" Olga shouted back while puffing her cheeks. "I'm tall for my age, and yes **kerrowe**, I am the same height still. It hasn't been that long since I've arrived here."

"Cool. Cool." Avenger was still smiling. "Uh, next question is from **Kaustrios**, who asks why I haven't raped anybody." Avenger grins. "Who says I haven't."

"He hasn't." Olga then replied. "He's to chicken to do it yet."

"Oh we'll see. We'll see." Avenger whispers. "I _will _lose my virgin status."

Olga just sighs as she grabs the next card to read. "From **emiforce29**, which asks if you recall Fate/HA?"

"I do...kinda." Avenger rubs his head. "Honestly, Chaldea's system allows Servants to remember past wars. But since my summoning was messed up, and in the Fate series I exist in three timelines such as Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Unlimited Blade Works, and Fate/Heaven's Feel, my memories are...wonky at best."

"And while this Avenger never actually got involved in Fate/Hollow Axortia-something, since he ended up here after Heavens Feel, due to the whole time-space junk the authors made up, Avenger _can _remember that universe...unless the author decides not to."

"What a jerk.' Avenger says, plain and simple.

"Moving on, we have another **Guest **with his own question for you. Involving what kind of life you want to live if you were Iseikai'd and OP." Even Olga was interested in this.

"Oh, OP huh." Avenger can imagine killing those Servants, and Emiya the most. But if he had to choose, well then, there's only one option for him. "Letter A) A normal life." Since he never had one, might as well deserve one. Who gives a damn if the world ends, he'll be dead before then after having a nice family.

"And I suppose that's all the questions for this month." Olga sighs. "Dumb sitefor causing this."

"Oh yeah. And looks like there's a reader called **War **who's complimenting the author, but kindly giving him advice to improve the story." Avenger looked at the reviewer. "Don't bother man. The author has _no _proper vocabulary knowledge let aside the ability to improve his writing. There's a reason he's looking for a beta-reader."

"Which is harder than it looks." Olga laments. "Well, until next month I suppose. Though I guess due to the author posting this in Decembertechnically, you'll see another chapter this month."

"If he gets off his lazy butt." Avenger smirks. "But yeah, until next time dorks."

"Bye." Both waved off as the room they were in turned dark.


End file.
